Le Chevalier d'Accalmie
by Anna Taure
Summary: [Traduction !] Suite aux événements de l'Ecuyer de Peyredragon, Stannis Baratheon se rend à Port-Réal en compagnie de son tout nouveau chevalier Jon Snow afin de révéler au royaume la trahison commise par la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime Lannister. Mais entre batailles et procès, tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu.
1. Arrivée

**Chapitre 1 : une Tempête Arrive**

 _Ser Jon,_ _Je le savais ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu aurais un "Ser" devant ton nom la prochaine fois que je te verrais ? Ser Rodrik dit que ce n'est pas un petit exploit d'être adoubé à seulement seize ans, et il m'a demandé de_ _faire passer un avertissement pour que tu ne deviennes pas trop_ _vaniteux_ _._ _Et qu'il peut toujours te démolir à l'entraînement_ _._

Jon sourit en lisant les mots de Robb. Le soleil brillait et le détroit était calme, particulièrement vu depuis la Tour du Dragon Marin de Peyredragon où le seigneur de l'île avait installé son bureau et ses appartements privés. Il était difficile de croire que l'automne venait d'arriver. Tandis que Stannis Baratheon froncement sévèrement les sourcils devant sa propre pile de messages, Jon prit un moment pour profiter d'une conversation sans souci avec son frère et meilleur ami. Son titre tout neuf de chevalier n'était pas dû à de hauts faits au cours d'une bataille, mais se trouvait plutôt la conséquence inattendue d'avoir sauvé Stannis d'une noyade assurée dans la Baie des Naufrages.

 _\- Tout chevalier fait le vœu de défendre les innocents, protéger les faibles et rester loyal à son seigneur-lige, avait dit Stannis. Donner un tonneau d'oignons et de poisson salé à un homme affamé est tout aussi chevaleresque que de défaire l'homme qui a enlevé et violé votre fiancée. Ou peut-être aussi chevaleresque que que sauver ton seigneur de la noyade pendant une tempête._

L'avertissement de Ser Rodrik ne serait pas difficile à suivre. D'après son expérience, Jon savait que Stannis avait autant de tolérance pour la vanité que pour l'ivrognerie et la débauche, et Jon ne désirait pas ruiner le respect qui s'était lentement développé entre eux durant l'année écoulée. En même temps qu'un titre de chevalier, Stannis lui avait aussi offert une magnifique épée bâtarde avec un pommeau à tête de loup géant nommée Fracas, et Jon espérait que son seigneur ne regretterait jamais sa générosité. Car "Stannis Baratheon" et "généreux" apparaissaient rarement ensemble dans la même phrase.

 _As-tu songé à prendre un nouveau nom ? "Spectrel_ _oup_ _" sonne bien, et je suis sûr que ton loup géant serait d'accord. Et Fantôme n'accepterait rien de moins qu'un loup géant blanc aux yeux rouges comme emblème._

Jon n'avait pas vraiment pensé à se choisir un nouveau nom et une bannière, et Stannis n'en avait pas parlé.

 _Nous savons tous deux quel nom j'ai toujours voulu. Je suis autant un Stark de Winterfell que mes frères et sœurs. Les Anciens Dieux le savaient sûrement, sinon pourquoi_ _y aurait-il eu un loup_ _géant_ _pour moi ?_

Robb n'avait probablement pas voulu l'offenser avec sa question, mais Jon se sentait tout de même piqué. Depuis ce jour dans la cour d'entraînement de Winterfell où Robb avait déclaré que Jon ne pourrait jamais être le seigneur des lieux à cause de son statut de bâtard, ils avaient un accord tacite de ne jamais reparler de ce sujet. Robb avait été et serait toujours l'héritier de Winterfell, le prochain Lord Stark à porter Glace et être enterré dans les antiques cryptes avec un loup géant de pierre à ses côtés. Pendant que Jon serait à jamais un Snow. Jon supposait qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Robb, peu importait combien il aimait son frère. Ce n'était pas nécessairement un défaut qui lui était propre, car Jon savait que des hommes plus sages et plus âgés que lui pouvaient garder rancune et ressentiment pendant des décennies - Stannis, par exemple. Jon frémissait toujours au souvenir de cette fois où il avait demandé à son seigneur s'il aimait ses frères ou non. Stannis avait perdu son attitude normalement réservée et commencé à crier, démontrant amèrement à quel point Jon avait de la chance qu'aucun de ses frères ne l'ait jamais insulté, repoussé, ou souhaité voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Jon soupçonnait aussi que Stannis était jaloux de Père, en dépit de la confiance et du respect qu'il professait pour Lord Eddard Stark. Mais il n'oserait jamais demander.

 _Que_ _Stannis_ _garde ses_ _secrets,_ _tout comme je garde les miens._

Jon revint à la suite de la lettre. Bran était devenu assez bon à cheval, avec la selle spéciale que Tyrion Lannister avait dessinée pour lui.

 _Bien qu'il paraisse plus renfermé depuis sa chute, il s'est lancé avec plaisir dans l'archerie à cheval. Arya adore toujours prendre ses leçons de danse avec l'étrange petit Braavo, bien que je ne croie pas qu'elle se soit améliorée du tout. Elle a encore réussi à me marcher sur les pieds quand_ _Mère a insisté pour lui faire montrer ce qu'elle avait appris._ _Les rêveries de S_ _ansa_ _au sujet de son mariage avec le p_ _rince Joffrey_ _sont devenues ridicules, bien que je remercie tous les dieux que la cérémonie n'ait pas lieu avant des années._

Les lignes de Robb au sujet de Sansa ramenèrent la situation en cours au-devant de l'esprit de Jon. Sansa n'aurait jamais à épouser ce petit merdeux de prince, car Joffrey n'était ni un prince ni un vrai Baratheon mais le fils bâtard de la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime Lannister. Cela était aussi vrai du jeune prince Tommen et de la princesse Myrcella. Stannis avait su la vérité depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, mais au lieu de rester planté sur Peyredragon, Stannis avait agit pour informer Lord Renly de l'inceste. Stannis attendait à présent un signe avant de faire plus, un message de Lord Renly ou de la Main du Roi, Lord Estermont. Jon jeta un regard à Stannis, dont le froncement de sourcils tenait à présent compagnie à des grincements de dents. Il devina que le signe attendu devait être arrivé.

 _Je te souhaite bien des bonnes choses, et que nous nous revoyions avant que l'hiver n'arrive._

 _Ton frère,_ _Robb_

~ T

andis que Jon lisait son corbeau de Winterfell avec un léger sourire, l'attention de Stannis était occupée par des corbeaux transportant des messages moins plaisants. Et ces nouvelles n'incluaient pas Eddard Stark l'informant que le Lord Commandant Mormont de la Garde de Nuit marchait au-delà du Mur pour investiguer sur des rapports étranges ramenés par ses patrouilleurs, tous après avoir été presque tué par un esclave des morts-vivants.

 _Les vivants me donnent trop de problèmes, et je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux morts_ _._

Stark, au moins, tenait sa promesse de se montrer vigilant quant aux événements sur le Mur, la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé la requête de Robert de devenir Main du Roi.

 _Maintenant si seulement Renly_ _pouvait tenir ses promesses et ne pas démolir tous mes plans pour amener_ _Cersei_ _et_ _Jaime Lannister_ _devant la_ _justice_ _pour inceste, adultère et trahison…_

Stannis et Renly avaient récemment monté un plan à Accalmie pour se charger des Lannister et renforcer l'assise de Robert sur le Trône de Fer : Renly voyagerait vers Port-Réal et informerait leur grand-père maternel et Main du Roi Lord Estermont de l'inceste, et il informerait à son tour Ser Barristan et préparerait le Guet Municipal. Renly galoperait alors pour rassembler des troupes dans le Bief et protéger Port-Réal avant que Tywin Lannister n'apprît même que ses précieux enfants avaient été emprisonnés – ce qui arriverait dès que Stannis en donnerait l'ordre.

Et où était Robert dans tout cela ? Robert devait être laissé dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que Cersei et Jaime fussent derrière les barreaux, pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme d'écraser le crâne des jumeaux Lannister avec son marteau de guerre. Robert serait en colère, bien sûr, mais la colère de Robert était quelque chose que Stannis avait géré sa vie entière. C'était toujours terrible à voir, mais elle s'éteignait assez rapidement. Stannis étala deux petits morceaux de parchemin sur son bureau.

Le maistre de Renly avait écrit pour annoncer que le Seigneur d'Accalmie profitait des bals masqués estivaux de Haut-Jardin, en compagnie de nouveaux loyaux amis venus de tous les coins du Bief. De même, la chasse au sanglier avait jusque-là été splendide, car le jeune seigneur en avait abattu un dans le bois royal et deux dans les forêts autour de Haut-Jardin. Les parties de chasse étaient sans doute vraies, car Renly ne manquait jamais une occasion de se vanter de ses prouesses en… tout, en fait. Les mascarades étaient le code qu'ils avaient trouvé pour une armée et une alliance avec les Tyrell, donc ceci était en ordre. Bien. Lord Estermont avait peu à dire excepté que tout était préparé, et qu'il n'attendait que l'ordre de Lord Stannis. Stannis jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Un corbeau blanc était arrivé de la Citadelle à peine une semaine plus tôt - avec le jeune Maistre Pylos, qui devait assister Maistre Cressen dans son grand âge. On ne se croyait pas en automne, pas vraiment, mais il était inévitable que le plus long été de mémoire récente vint à s'achever un jour.

Il se demanda ce que Jon pensait de l'automne dans le Sud, s'il faisait plus chaud que durant le plein été à Winterfell. Techniquement, c'était Ser Jon à présent, mais Stannis ne voyait pas vraiment le fils bâtard de Ned Stark différemment. Jon était encore jeune et avait beaucoup à apprendre, et Stannis comptait bien l'impliquer autant que possible dans la planification et l'exécution de la guerre à venir. On en viendrait aux armes, car Tywin Lannister n'était pas homme à rester assis sans rien faire tandis que sa famille était entachée par des allégations de trahison. Stannis n'avait aucun désir de mener une autre guerre. Les guerres les plus faciles étaient celles où l'on n'avait aucun doute quant à l'ennemi, où l'ennemi avait rendu ses intentions extrêmement claires. Comme la rébellion impétueuse de Balon Greyjoy. La situation en cours était plus délicate. Cersei ne reconnaîtrait jamais avoir cocufié son mari, aussi la Couronne devrait convaincre le royaume que les Baratheon n'échangeaient pas une reine Lannister contre une Tyrell par pur dépit. Stannis reporta son attention sur les messages posés sur son bureau.

 _Tout est préparé, Lord Stannis. Nous attendons votre retour de Peyredragon._

Il trempa sa plume dans un encrier et inscrivit deliberately deux mots sur une feuille de parchemin neuf à l'adresse du Seigneur Main :

 _Agissez maintenant._

\- Père dit qu'il va y avoir une bataille.

\- Peut-être. Avec de la chance on n'en arrivera pas là.

Jon se trouvait avec Shireen sur sa plage préférée, les tours-dragons du château se dressant dans le lointain. Il devrait prendre la mer avec Stannis pour Port-Réal dans une quinzaine, avec tous les navires et les hommes disponibles qui ne faisaient pas partie des défenses de Peyredragon. Jon faisait ricocher des cailloux sur la mer, regardant les ondes que les pierres lisses créaient sur l'eau tandis que Shireen lançait des morceaux de bois flotté que Fantôme lui rapportait.

\- Père n'a pas pour habitude de mentir. Il m'a répété encore et encore l'importance de dire la vérité, même si c'est une potion amère à avaler.

Quelques mèches de cheveux noir de jais s'étaient échappées de sa tresse bien nette. Jon laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Je ne serai pas en désaccord avec vous sur ce point, ma dame.

\- Ser Davos a dit la même chose. Je pense que c'est pour ça que lui et Père s'entendent si bien. Si seulement les choses allaient pareil entre Père et Mère.

Il était bien connu sur Peyredragon que le mariage du seigneur et de la dame était d'une grande froideur, et les spéculations sur l'absence d'autres enfants allaient de la stérilité de Dame Selyse à Lord Stannis évitant sciemment le lit de son épouse. Mais que pouvait dire Jon à leur fille ?

\- Je sais que Père et Mère ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, poursuivit tristement Shireen. Juste parce que je suis une petite fille, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis aveugle à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mère ne t'aime pas non plus, ce que je ne comprends pas.

\- Vraiment ? demanda prudemment Jon.

Il aurait préféré s'éloigner d'un sujet si difficile, particulièrement car il ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveau l'occasion d'être aussi détendu et insouciant avec Shireen - qui était son amie depuis qu'il avait mis le pied sur Peyredragon. Mais tout comme Stannis, Shireen avait une tendance à trop réfléchir, à des sujets sérieux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer.

\- Elle dit que c'est parce que tu es bâtard, que tu crois à des dieux païens et fais honte à Père. Cela n'a absolument aucun sens ! Père ne va jamais au septuaire ni ne prie les Sept, aussi Mère devrait l'appeler mécréant lui aussi, pour être équitable. De même, si Père pensait vraiment que tu lui fais honte, il ne t'aurait pas emmené visiter ses bannerets, ni ne t'aurait donné Fracas, ni parlé de…

\- Shireen, dit Jon en l'interrompant, espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas trop rude. Dame Selyse ne m'appréciera jamais. _Tout comme Dame Catelyn._ Il n'y a probablement rien que toi ou moi pouvons faire pour qu'elle change d'avis, aussi oublie ce problème.

Shireen ouvrit la bouche pour en dire plus mais heureusement, Fantôme choisit un moment opportun pour revenir avec un gros morceau de bois flotté. Il le déposa promptement devant elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Shireen sans autre préambule.

Fantôme fourra immédiatement son museau dans sa main, comme s'il attendait une friandise.

\- Pas toi ! le gronda Shireen, une expression sévère sur son visage, qui rappelait beaucoup Stannis.

Elle fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa robe et en tira un petit morceau de tissu gris, puis le lui tendit. Jon l'examina, remarquant sa finesse et les coutures blanches le long des bords. Shireen l'observait, une légère rougeur naissant curieusement sur ses joues.

\- La broderie n'est pas des meilleures, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de faire un dessin si compliqué avant.

Jon vit immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence car dans l'un des coins du tissu se trouvaient un loup géant blanc aux yeux rouges et une biche - une biche aux yeux bleus et la joue marquée de gris sombre.

\- Alors c'est toi et Fantôme ?

\- Non. Tu es le loup géant.

Le rosissement de Shireen s'accentua, et Jon ne put se souvenir d'un jour où elle eût des problèmes pour croiser son regard.

\- Aucun chevalier ne devrait partir au combat sans une faveur de sa dame, et puisque tu n'as pas encore d'épouse et que tes sœurs sont si loin, et que tu n'as jamais connu ta mère...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

\- La broderie est très bonne, dit sincèrement Jon. Ma sœur Sansa est plus douée que toi, mais elle est plus âgée et a beaucoup plus de pratique. Arya, par contre...

Jon sourit au souvenir de sa petite sœur préférée, se rappelant comment elle avait une fois cousu un quelconque bout de tissu sur lequel la septa la faisait s'entraîner directement sur sa robe.

\- Arya préférerait se battre avec ses aiguilles plutôt que de coudre.

Shireen parut satisfaite, mais alors son visage s'affaissa.

\- Je veux que toi et Père reveniez, plus que tout autre chose. Père refuse de promettre qu'il reviendra, en disant qu'il serait mal de me donner de faux espoirs.

 _Je me demande si les parents de Stannis lui ont donné de faux espoirs avant de faire voile pour leur dernier voyage…_

C'était comme de dire au revoir à Arya encore une fois, et Jon aurait voulu donner quelque chose de plus à cette petite fille intelligente au grand cœur pour qu'elle ne fût pas si triste à son départ. Il avait donné Aiguille à Arya, mais Shireen ne s'intéressait pas aux armes. Elle adorait lire, mais les livres étaient horriblement chers, et la bibliothèque de Peyredragon contenait déjà plus de volumes que quiconque ne pouvait espérer lire en une seule vie. Jon tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Shireen, et elle saisit cette occasion de le serrer dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine. Jon ferma les yeux, écoutant le vent et le fracas des vagues tout autour de lui.

Stannis profitait d'une soirée tranquille dans son bureau, la dernière qu'il aurait avant de faire voile vers sa troisième guerre le lendemain. Naturellement, ce qui rendait la soirée encore plus agréable était un bon repas, de l'eau additionnée de citrons bien frais, et un compagnon de confiance. Ser Davos l'écoutait toujours patiemment, et toutes ses objections étaient amenées par de bonnes raisons plutôt que pour le simple plaisir de la dispute.

 _Voilà pourquoi il est si difficile de travailler avec Robert et Renly._ _Tout se change rapidement en dispute avec eux_ _._

Stannis se demanda en passant si son appréhension à l'idée de faire voile vers Port-Réal avait plus à voir avec la présence de ses frères que la possibilité d'une bataille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener Ser Davos avec lui à la Forteresse Rouge, mais cela serait égoïste de sa part, surtout quand un homme avec l'expérience de navigateur de Davos était requis sur Peyredragon. Davos avait juste terminé de faire à Stannis un rapport complet du statut et de la localisation de tous les navires autour de l'île, en incluant ceux de la flotte royale, ceux des bannerets de Peyredragon, et les navires personnels de Stannis. Tout était en ordre, bien que bon nombre de marins et de soldats devinssent impatients, ne sachant pas quelle était la menace sur Port-Réal.

 _Ils le sauront assez vite,_ _quand_ _Robert_ _annoncera la trahison de C_ _ersei_ _au royaume._

\- Ser Davos, se lança Stannis, je vous nomme châtelain de Peyredragon en mon absence.

Davos était en train de porter le gobelet à sa bouche, mais à la déclaration de Stannis il s'arrêta, reposant prudemment ledit gobelet sur la table devant lui. Il paraissait perplexe.

\- Châtelain ? Mais Ser Axell Florent vous a très correctement servi pendant de nombreuses années, gérant le château durant vos séjours à Port-Réal et plus récemment vos voyages à Winterfell et Accalmie.

\- Ser Axell me sert parce qu'il espère que je peux lui accorder, ainsi qu'à sa famille, la faveur royale, des postes près du roi et des mariages avantageux via mes connexions à la cour. Si mon épouse ne proclamait pas qu'elle l'aime comme un père, lui et bon nombre de ses détestables relations n'auraient jamais posé le pied sur Peyredragon.

 _Mieux vaut avoir les_ _Florent_ _comme famille que les Ty_ _rell,_ _bien qu'il semble que M_ _argaery Tyrell_ _soit voué à être ma_ _future_ _belle-sœur_ _._ _N'empêche_ , raisonna Stannis, _j'aimerais mieux voir_ _Margaery reine_ _que Dame d'Accalmie._

Stannis réunit ses doigts en clocher, observant Davos plus attentivement.

\- Vous, Ser Davos, n'avez jamais tenté de vous servir de moi ni de mon nom pour obtenir quelque chose. Certes, vous flairiez l'or quand vous avez amené vos oignons et votre poisson salé à Accalmie il y a toute ces années, mais je vous ai équitablement récompensé pour cela. Maintenant, vous êtes un chevalier fieffé avec votre propre navire et un avenir brillant pour vos sept fils, et vous êtes satisfait de me servir loyalement.

Davos haussa les sourcils, et Stannis réalisa la gravité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, ou bien je suis joué comme le plus grand imbécile de tous les Sept Royaumes.

Les yeux de Davos se radoucirent et un petit sourire apparut soudain sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai jamais roulé personne. Du moins personne qui ne le méritait.

Stannis renifla.

\- En tant que châtelain, vous vous assurerez que les affaires de Peyredragon continuent aussi efficacement que d'ordinaire. Continuez à collecter les impôts sur les navires marchands, assurez-vous que la garnison accomplit ses entraînements quotidiens, et voyez à ce que ma maisonnée reste en bon ordre. Je laisserai une bonne partie de la flotte royale ici, et si un navire Lannister apparaissait, j'attends que vous montiez une défense et le détruisiez pendant qu'il est encore en mer. Mes hommes ont reçu ordre de se rapporter à vous s'ils ont des questions ou des problèmes.

\- Mais mon seigneur, objecta Davos. Je ne sais lire. Ni écrire.

\- Vous avez géré vos terres sur le Cap Colère admirablement ces seize dernières années sans connaître vos lettres. Maistre Cressen peut lire pour vous, de même que Maistre Pylos. Si l'affaire vous cause toujours des soucis, vous pouvez fort bien leur demander de vous instruire. Mes intendants également, et s'ils osent vous désobéir, recrutez-en de nouveaux.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous jure que Peyredragon sera en sûreté.

Stannis balaya ces mots d'un geste. Il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre, surtout de la part de Davos.

\- En plus d'agir comme châtelain, je veux que vous soyez ici pour ma femme et ma fille.

Davos le regarda curieusement.

\- Shireen, je pourrais comprendre. Mais Dame Selyse ne me parle pas plus qu'elle ne le doit, et même ainsi c'est le plus souvent via un de ses serviteurs ou dames de compagnie.

\- J'ai besoin de vous en tant que contrebandier, pas comme compagnon. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Peyredragon, comme une attaque des Lannister ou le volcan entrant subitement en éruption, je veux qu'elles soient emmenées en sûreté.

\- Où ça ?

\- Winterfell.

\- Winterfell ?

\- Vous paraissez surpris, Ser Davos. Avez-vous une vieille cachette de contrebandier que je devrais utiliser à la place ?

Davos secoua la tête tandis que Stannis poursuivait.

\- Je ne pense pas que Ned Stark soit capable de fermer sa porte à une mère et son enfant innocentes.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous êtes enfin ami avec Lord Stark.

\- Stark n'est pas de mes amis et ne l'a jamais été, répondit automatiquement Stannis. Mais c'est un homme de bien, je vous le concède.

Davos fronça les sourcils.

\- Il vous a confié son fils.

\- Son épouse voulait se débarrasser du même fils. Stark me l'a dit.

Davos avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. D'habitude, Stannis lui aurait demandé, mais à présent il n'avait pas la patience de discuter du serviable et honorable Ned Stark. De plus, il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin, alors que Stark se trouvait dans le Nord gelé à s'inquiéter de la neige et des morts-vivants. Davos abandonna le sujet.

\- J'attends votre retour avec impatience, mon seigneur. Je prie pour que ce soit une guerre courte, ou pas de guerre du tout.

Stannis croisa le regard de son loyal chevalier.

\- J'espère que vos prières fonctionneront, Davos, si seulement parce que je n'aurai jamais votre foi. Et si vous pensez que les guerres sont courtes... ça n'arrive jamais.

Jon se tenait à la proue du plus grand et plus apprécié navire de Stannis, la Fureur, attendant que Port-Réal apparût. Fantôme était en silence à ses côtés. La faveur de Shireen était dans ses mains, et Jon suivit négligemment du doigt le loup géant et le cerf brodés avec précision dans le tissu. Il était touché par ce geste, bien que la situation entière fût absurde – il ne serait jamais le chevalier en armure étincelante de qui que ce soit. Ser Loras Tyrell, peut-être. Il était le genre de chevalier à faire soupirer les dames, sans oublier que son armure couverte de joyaux étincelait littéralement. Fantôme toucha du nez la minuscule biche.

\- Elle va te manquer aussi ? demanda Jon, caressant la fourrure blanche sur la tête du loup.

Fantôme, bien sûr, ne répondit pas, mais il découvrit bien les dents quand Jon ajouta :

\- Tu vas devoir mériter ton dîner maintenant, car je ne vais pas te gâter comme le fait la future Dame de Peyredragon.

\- Qu'as-tu à la main ?

Jon sursauta en entendant la voix de Stannis. Fantôme s'éloigna furtivement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu qu'il était à présent plus grand qu'un loup ordinaire. Le premier instinct de Jon fut de cacher la faveur de Shireen et de filer ensuite comme son loup, inquiet que Stannis en tirât la mauvaise conclusion. Cependant, il la donna quand même, observant Stannis qui l'étudiait.

\- Shireen l'a faite pour moi, dit Jon, un peu méfiant.

\- Ma fille a trop de temps libre si elle peut broder des faveurs si complexes.

A la surprise de Jon, Stannis glissa la main dans sa tunique et en tira un morceau de tissu blanc plié avec soin. Il le tendit et Jon put voir une biche à la joue grise et un cerf doté d'un magnifique ensemble de bois.

\- Quand je reverrai Shireen, je devrai lui dire qu'il n'est pas correct pour une dame de donner sa faveur à plusieurs hommes.

Son visage était dur et ne dévoilait rien, comme toujours, mais au bout d'un moment Jon remarqua les coins de la bouche de Stannis qui se relevaient en un sourire.

\- Si je désapprouvais le temps que Shireen passe avec toi, je te l'aurais déjà dit. Cela lui fait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de son âge, plutôt que son fou et les compagnes de mon épouse qui croassent comme des corneilles dressées. Et elle en a probablement brodé une pour Ser Davos également.

Jon laissa échapper une respiration retenue sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Shireen me rappelle ma petite sœur Arya. Elle me manque beaucoup, et elle aimait bien que je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Stannis se contenta de hocher la tête avec une expression entendue.

 _Stannis a vu à quelle fréquence Arya m'écrit, plus que tout le reste de mes frères et sœurs sauf Robb_ , pensa Jon. _Cela doit expliquer_ _sa mine_ _._

Stannis remit les cerfs brodés dans sa tunique et rendit à Jon le loup géant et la biche.

Avant longtemps, Jon commença à apercevoir des tours rouges dans le lointain, de même que des bâtiments sur deux autres grandes collines. Il observa la cité avec fascination, ayant entendu des contes sur cette cité décadente sa vie entière. Cependant la fascination de Jon n'approchait en aucun point l'imagination de Sansa sur les merveilles et la sophistication de l'endroit. Sansa avait été assez jalouse qu'il pût visiter Port-Réal pendant qu'elle restait à Winterfell, et elle avait fait promettre à Jon de lui écrire au sujet de la Forteresse Rouge et de la mode portée par les dames de la Cour. Et leur style de coiffure, comme si Jon remarquait jamais autre chose que si une dame avait les cheveux ballants ou relevés. Stannis, naturellement, grinça des dents quand Port-Réal arriva en vue.

\- Estime-toi heureux d'approcher Port-Réal par la mer plutôt que la terre.

\- Pourquoi ça, mon seigneur ?

\- Des hommes plus robustes que toi ont perdu connaissance à l'odeur, que la mer masque jusqu'à une certaine limite.

Jon pencha la tête.

\- Cela semble dur à croire.

\- Te rappelles-tu Blancport ?

Jon opina.

\- Blancport n'est qu'un village comparé à Port-Réal, bien qu'il soit infiniment mieux aménagé et géré. Lord Manderly peut être trop gros pour tenir sur un cheval, mais il sait comment garder sa cité propre – car la poussière et les autres saletés sont plus évidentes sur de la pierre blanche que sur le bois et les brique de boue séchée. Te rappelles-tu ce que sentait cette cité ?

\- Cela sentait la marée.

C'était là une odeur à laquelle Jon s'était habitué durant son service chez Stannis.

\- Du sel dans l'air, et le port sentait le poisson.

\- Oui. Des odeurs normales, propres. Port-Réal n'avait pas d'égouts avant que l'un des rois Targaryen ne réalisât que la puanteur des déchets jetés dans les rues et la Néra n'était qu'un simple inconvénient comparés à l'infection chronique qui en émanait. Cependant, le remugle de cette masse même d'être humains est suffisant pour faire vomir toute personne sensée.

\- Donc j'en conclus que vous préférez Peyredragon à Port-Réal, alors ?

Stannis plissa les yeux.

\- Comme je l'ai dit avant, Peyredragon est un tas de cailloux sans le moindre avantage sauf sa position stratégique. Le Seigneur de Peyredragon collecte des taxes des navires marchands qui passent, et il protège la capitale des navires pirates et des flottes d'invasion. Port-Réal, en revanche…

Stannis fronça les sourcils, le dégoût inscrit sur son visage.

\- Port-Réal est la plus grande, la plus riche, la plus puissante, la plus diversifiée de toutes les cités de Westeros. Mais c'est aussi la plus polluée, la plus sale, la plus violente et la plus corrompue. Il réside plus de vipère dans la Forteresse Rouge quand toute la province de Dorne, et si seulement elles étaient aussi faciles à capturer et à rôtir…

Jon haussa les sourcils. Le cynisme de Stannis n'était pas nouveau, et il avait en général une bonne raison pour cela. Mais certainement la capitale n'était pas si horrible qu'il le prétendait...

\- Êtes-vous assez terrifié, Ser Jon ?

Quand Jon ne répondit pas tout de suite, Stannis ajouta :

\- Vous seriez un idiot, sinon.

\- Disons que je suis un idiot. Que puis-je faire pour me protéger ?

\- Garde ton loup géant près de toi. Il devrait pouvoir éloigner les lions et d'autres bêtes dangereuses que tu pourrais rencontrer.

Tandis que la Fureur était remorquée dans le port et que l'équipage repliait les voiles, Jon remarqua un chevalier portant armure et cape blanche qui apparut soudain là où la passerelle serait bientôt abaissée. Un groupe d'au moins vingt hommes vêtues de manteaux dorés marchait derrière lui. Stannis ne pensait pas qu'il y eût là quelque chose d'inhabituel, tirant les pans de son beau manteau de drap d'or tenu par une broche en forme de cerf, avant de débarquer d'un pas assuré. Jon le suivit avec Ser Rolland Storm, Ser Andrew Estermont et le reste des hommes de Stannis. Le chevalier blanc mit un genou en terre avant que Stannis ne lui fît signe de se relever.

\- Ser Arys du Rouvre. Je n'avais aucune idée que les chevaliers de la Garde Royale patrouillaient sur les quais de Port-Réal.

Ser Arys fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- Ser Barristan m'a donné des ordres stricts pour vous escorter jusqu'à la Forteresse Rouge immédiatement après que votre navire soit arrivé au port, Lord Stannis. Le roi Robert souhaite vous parler immédiatement.

\- Je pense bien que oui, répondit sèchement Stannis.

Il se tourna vers Jon.

\- En route, Ser Jon. Nous avons un roi à rencontrer.

* * *

Notes:

"Elle adorait lire, mais les livres étaient horriblement chers…" Les livres étaient vraiment horriblement chers à l'époque médiévale, car il manquait à l'Europe deux éléments-clés : une presse à imprimer, donc tous les livres devaient être écrits à la main, et une surface d'écriture bon marché.


	2. Forteresse

Où Robert Baratheon est mis au courant des infidélités de Cersei, et ne prend pas les choses très bien, comme on peut s'en douter...

Les affaires ne tournent pas comme Stannis l'espérait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La Forteresse Rouge**

La Forteresse Rouge était une merveille architecturale. Elle réduisait à rien la plupart des châteaux que Jon avait visités à la fois en taille et en surface, et il était stupéfait qu'un tel endroit eût été bâti par des humains. On chuchotait que la magie avait été un facteur dans la construction de Winterfell et Accalmie, mais cette magie était là pour assister la défenses des châteaux, et aucune réflexion n'avait été consacrée à des choses telles que des colonnes sculptées, des sols en marbres ou des vitraux. Jon n'avait jamais vu de vitraux auparavant, pensant que les jardins sous verre de Winterfell étaient la chose la plus incroyable jamais bâtie avec ce matériau. En dépit de toute sa beauté, la Forteresse Rouge ne donnait pas l'impression d'un foyer, et Jon commençait à comprendre pourquoi Stannis détestait tellement devoir s'y rendre. Jon marcha en compagnie de Stannis depuis les quais jusqu'aux appartements du roi avant d'être congédié. Mais pas avant d'être formellement présenté au roi Robert, qui regarda Jon comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

\- Puis-je vous présenter Ser Jon Snow, Votre Grâce ? Vous souvenez peut-être l'avoir vu à Winterfell.

Stannis inclina la tête, désignant Jon. La reconnaissance se fit jour sur le visage du roi Robert, et ses yeux allèrent de Jon à Stannis avec surprise. Il avait piètre allure, ses vêtements sales et son visage rougi. Il paraissait tout à la fois soulagé et furieux de voir Stannis.

\- Ser ? Aucun des garçons de Ned n'est chevalier, pour autant que je le sache.

\- L'un d'entre eux l'est à présent. J'ai considéré que Jon en était digne et l'ai adoubé moi-même.

La voix de Stannis restait neutre mais il y avait une petite touche de fierté tout de même.

\- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais ton père, mais selon toute vraisemblance il est en train de se geler sur ce foutu Mur maintenant.

Le roi Robert le dévisageait toujours. Jon s'inclina et Fantôme l'imita en penchant la tête.

\- C'est fort aimable à vous, Votre Grâce.

L'attention du roi revint sur son frère, et Stannis fit signe à ses chevaliers avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Allez, mon gars.

Ser Rolland posa la main sur l'épaule de Jon.

\- Va donc prendre un peu d'entraînement avec cette épée bâtarde. Je ne recommanderais pas de traîner dans le coin quand le roi Robert et Lord Stannis sont de mauvais poil.

Jon jeta un regard à la porte close et au Garde Royale debout à côté.

\- Lord Stannis semble de bonne humeur.

Ser Rolland eut un rire aigre.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Par les sept putains d'enfers, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stannis ? - Que t'a-t-on dit ?

\- Que m'a-t-on dit ? Je suis roi de Westeros, pourtant apparemment mes seigneurs ne ressentent pas le besoin de m'informer que ma reine et un membre de ma Garde Royale vont être emprisonnés pour trahison jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient déjà dans les geôles noires ! Sans parler des gardes Lannister morts parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se rendre, et mes enfants... Joffrey hurle depuis qu'il a été enfermé dans sa chambre, et Myrcella pleure après sa mère.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais tant. Tous tes enfants sont heureusement aussi saufs qu'avant - et ignorant tout de leur parenté, sauf Edric Storm._

Robert criait et marchait à grand bruit dans le bureau royal, le visage empourpré et sa barbe noire en bataille. Ses habits de soie et de velours normalement impeccables étaient fripés comme s'il avait dormi avec, bien que tout le reste dans l'apparence de Robert et son expression hagarde dît à Stannis que le sommeil n'avait pas compté parmi les activités récentes de son frère. Dans l'ensemble, Robert prenait les nouvelles de l'inceste assez bien, et miraculeusement tout le reste au sujet du coup d'état s'était déroulé suivant le plan.

 _Bien que je me demande si_ _"coup d'état"_ _est le terme correct si seule la_ _reine_ _se voit retirer le pouvoir._

Cersei et Jaime se trouvaient dans les geôles noires comme Robert l'avait dit, les enfants royaux enfermés dans leurs chambres et les quelques soldats Lanister dans le château soit morts ou bouclés. Alors que Port-Réal était tout aussi affairée, bondée, sale et décadente que dans le souvenir de Stannis, la Forteresse Rouge avait été étrangement silencieuse tandis que Ser Arys du Rouvre l'escortait avec ses hommes jusque dans le château. L'atmosphère normalement insouciante de la Cour avait viré au sérieux, et presque tout ceux que Stannis avaient croisés sur sa route en allant voir Robert arboraient des expressions craintives et inquiètes. Jon savait bien sûr pourquoi l'atmosphère était telle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder avec admiration à peu près tout dans le château, depuis les pierres rouges jusqu'aux plafonds voûtés et aux vitraux et enfin la simple immensité de toute chose. Maegor le Cruel ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, et la construction de la Forteresse Rouge durant son règne n'y faisait pas exception.

\- Renly, je pourrais m'attendre à un complot de ce genre de sa part. Mais toi ?

Robert criait toujours, mais le volume était tel que seul le Garde Royale en fonction devant la porte pouvait l'entendre.

\- Tu es satisfait de te planquer dans ton château et remâcher toutes les injustices qu'on t'a faites.

Stannis plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce pourquoi tu crois que je suis resté à Peyredragon après notre voyage à Winterfell ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Stannis.

Stannis ignora cela.

\- Penses-tu que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de mon temps ?

\- Parfois.

Stannis renifla.

 _Si Robert me croit coupable de ressasser toutes les vieilles insultes que l'on m'a faites, alors il ne vaut pas mieux. Au moins je ne me suis pas tourné vers la boisson et les putains pour me faire oublier les choses que je ne puis changer._

\- J'étais prêt à renvoyer notre grand-père à Estermont pour avoir autorisé cela à se dérouler derrière mon dos sans parler de filer à Haut-Jardin pour étrangler Renly. Mais alors Lord Estermont a mentionné Jon Arryn, comment Jon Arryn savait tout du vrai père des enfants de Cersei et se préparait à me prévenir juste avant de mourir. Est-il vrai que tu lui a présenté cette affaire ?

\- Oui, dit Stannis. Lord Arryn était sceptique quant aux accusations que je portais contre la reine et son frère au début, comme tout homme logique l'aurait été. Mais tandis qu'il suivait mon raisonnement...

Stannis se mit alors en devoir de parler à Robert du fameux livre, les Lignées et Histoires des Grandes Maisons des Sept Royaumes, par le Grand Maistre, et comment tous les Baratheon avaient les cheveux noirs. Il décrivit alors ses visites avec Lord Arryn dans des tanneries, des forges, des bordels, et les bâtards qu'on pouvait y trouver.

\- Lord Arryn allait t'apporter nos découvertes, mais alors il est soudain tombé malade et est mort en une quinzaine. Le moment de sa mort n'était pas une coïncidence, et les Lannister font partie des seules personnes que je peux imaginer tirer profit de sa mort.

Robert prit une longue gorgée dans un gobelet orné de joyaux, nul doute rempli de vin. Stannis avait toujours mal vu les beuveries excessives de son frère, mais à présent...

 _A présent Robert a le droit de vouloir noyer son chagrin. Mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point._

\- Pourquoi les Lannister ne s'en sont-ils pas pris à toi alors ? demanda Robert, reposant son gobelet et s'essuyant la bouche. Si les lions ont été assez malins pour comprendre ce que ma Main savait, ils auraient sûrement dû savoir que tu coopérais avec lui ?

Stannis se l'était demandé aussi, et la possible menace contre sa vie était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était planqué sur Peyredragon, comme Robert l'avait si élégamment présenté.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas attirer de soupçon sur eux. Lord Arryn était vieux, et sa mort pouvait passer pour naturelle. Mais que la Main du roi et son frère meurent en même temps ? Cela démontrerait une intention malveillante.

\- Si tu savais que Cersei était coupable de crimes si monstrueux, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire immédiatement ?

 _Cette question encore. J'ai dit à Jon Snow que c'était parce que Robert ne m'appréciait pas, du moins pas comparé à Jon Arryn._

Cette réponse n'irait jamais, cependant. Une telle chose aurait l'air mesquine, et donnerait à Stannis l'air pathétique. Ce qu'il n'était sûrement pas.

\- M'aurais-tu accordé crédit, Robert ? Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne prenais au sérieux ni moi ni Renly, ni Lord Estermont jusqu'à ce que Lord Arryn soit mentionné !

Robert fronça les sourcils, se détournant et serrant les poings.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Stannis, une certaine âpreté dans sa voix. Me crois-tu à présent ? Ou vas-tu menacer de m'étrangler comme Renly ? Robert ne répondit pas.

\- Je me rappelle le Conseil Restreint qui se moquait de toi et Jon. Ils étaient au courant de toutes vos visites dans les bordels et ne savaient qu'en faire. Le Grand Maistre Pycelle était convaincu que tu essayais de les fermer comme avant, pendant que Petit-Doigt blaguait que vous deux aviez finalement trouvé une solution à vos mariages malheureux.

 _Si Petit-Doigt n'avait pas filé aux Eyriés, j'aurais été tenté de le jeter du haut d'une tour. Après l'avoir détruit politiquement, bien sûr._

A son arrivée à la Forteresse Rouge, Stannis avait été informé que Petyr Baelish avait fait voile vers les Eyriés, prétendument en tant qu'invité de Dame Lysa Arryn. Stannis ne savait pas quoi en faire. Avant sa mort, Lord Arryn avait confié sa crainte de voir sa femme devenir lentement mais sûrement folle, de là sa requête que Stannis accueillît Robert Arryn à Peyredragon pour tirer le garçon des pattes de sa mère. Cela n'était jamais venu, non que Stannis eût versé la moindre larme sur le sujet. Quant aux paroles agaçantes de Petit-Doigt…

\- Mon mariage n'est pas malheureux.

\- Oh ?

Robert s'était un peu calmé et ébauchait même un sourire.

\- Alors mon mariage est pile comme celui de Florian et Jonquil. S'ils se sont jamais mariés.

Stannis y réfléchit, tâchant de justifier sa réponse. Selyse n'était pas sa confidente, il n'aimait pas sa famille, et il ne choisirait pas de passer du temps avec elle de son propre chef. Mais Selyse avait fait son devoir en tant que Dame de Peyredragon correctement, ne dépensant jamais à l'excès les revenus qu'il faisait rentrer, et ne lui avait jamais été infidèle. Et ils avaient fait Shireen ensemble. Stannis n'échangerait sa fille pour rien en Westeros.

\- Il n'est pas heureux, ni malheureux non plus.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Robert, absolument pas convaincu.

Il se versa un autre verre, sans se soucier de demander à Stannis s'il avait soif. Stannis n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il avait débarqué de la Fureur, mais se disputer avec l'un ou l'autre de ses frères lui ôtait toujours le moindre appétit.

\- Me crois-tu, Robert ? demanda de nouveau Stannis.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix maintenant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Robert grimaça, tapotant la garde de la dague incrustée de joyaux à sa ceinture.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet ces derniers jours, et ne va pas me regarder comme ça !

Stannis haussa les sourcils.

\- Je peux réfléchir aussi bien que n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Jon Arryn ou Ned Stark. Joffrey... Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'avais pu engendré un tel fils. Un fils qui adore se montrer cruel. Tu te rappelles cet incident avec le chat ?

Ça oui. Un cuisinier avait promis à Joffrey qu'il pourrait avoir un chaton lorsque la minette de la cuisine aurait mis bas. Mais au lieu d'attendre, Joffrey avait pris un couteau et tiré les chatons du ventre de leur mère. Inutile de le dire, tous les chats étaient morts, mais Joffrey avait avidement demandé si une autre chatte allait bientôt avoir des petits. Robert avait giflé le garçon pour le punir, et Cersei avait glapi que Robert était un monstre pour avoir levé la main sur son fils. _Mon fils_ , avait-elle dit, pas _ton fils_ ou _notre fils_.

\- C'est logique à présent, en sachant que le Régicide est son véritable père. Un homme qui ne regrette ni d'avoir tué son roi ni de coucher avec sa sœur. Mais ça fait toujours mal, de savoir que ces enfants ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais été un très bon père, mais ce n'est pas comme si Cersei me laissait l'être, de toute façon. Elle était toujours avec eux, leur chuchotant à l'oreille comment ils étaient tous de fiers lionceaux, comment un jour ils grandiraient et dévoreraient leurs ennemis. Robert prit une profonde inspiration et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait voile vers les Cités Libres pour devenir mercenaire: l'idée de Joffrey siégeant sur le trône, avec elle en train de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne veux pas être roi ? Stannis était curieux.

L'expression qui traversa bientôt le visage de Robert lui dit tout.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Lyanna. Et combattre. J'ai tué Rhaegar Targaryen sur le Trident, et dans mes rêves je le tue chaque nuit. Mais rien de tout ça n'importe. C'était Ned qui se trouvait avec Lyanna quand elle est morte, pas moi, pas son fiancé. Ned m'a dit qu'elle avait souffert dans ses derniers instants, mais aurait-elle vécu elle aurait été ma reine et j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui faire oublier les dragons.

Stannis ne savait trop que répondre à cela, et pour une fois, il n'enviait pas du tout Stark. Survivre au siège d'Accalmie pendant la rébellion avait sûrement été plus facile que tout ce que le Seigneur de Winterfell avait enduré.

\- Mais sacrebleu, Stannis, ne me cache plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Et pendant si longtemps ! Tu serais jeté dans les geôles noires si Cersei et Jaime n'y étaient pas déjà.

Stannis opina d'un air absent, regardant Robert prendre une autre longue gorgée.

\- Quelle quantité as-tu avalée aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ton problème.

\- J'ai bien tes intérêts à cœur, quoi que tu puisses croire.

Stannis souleva le pichet et le renifla.

\- De la bière ? Pas du vin ?

\- C'est la moins forte de la cité, le plus dilué que je peux boire sans me mettre à l'eau, répondit fièrement Robert.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à boire de l'eau. Surtout avec du citron ou du sel.

\- On m'a dit que mon peuple boit rarement de l'eau car la propreté en est souvent suspecte. Seuls nous autres nobles avons accès aux sources les plus fraîches et pouvons nous permettre de purifier l'eau en la faisant bouillir.

\- Et donc ?

Stannis ne se sentait pas concerné.

\- Tentes-tu de me dire que je devrais boire de la bière pour être plus proche du peuple ? Et quoi ensuite, que je devrais boire des vins fort chers pour ressembler à mes seigneurs ?

Robert ne jugea pas la question digne d'une réponse.

\- Les maistres de la Forteresse Rouge ont dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ma santé ne pas boire tant de vin, et vu les événements récents... Il serait prudent pour moi d'avoir la tête claire.

 _Alors il vient juste d'en_ _arriver_ _à cette remarquable conclusion ?_

\- Je voulais arrêter le vin tout de suite, mais j'ai été averti qu'arrêter complètement de boire de l'alcool pourrait à ce stade me tuer tout aussi aisément. Bien que, vu tes habitudes, Stannis, un gobelet plein de cette petite bière pourrait suffire pour te mettre rond comme une queue de pelle !

Stannis se renfrogna tandis que Robert gloussait, désirant très fort renverser l'intégralité du pichet de piquette sur la tête de son frère.

 _Si j'étais un petit garçon, je pourrais certainement me le permettre._

\- Je te verrai ainsi que le Conseil Restreint demain, Robert. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à débattre.

\- Comme toujours. Et bonne journée à toi aussi, Stannis ! lança Robert tandis que Stannis quittait son bureau.

En gros, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour Jon dans la Forteresse Rouge. A Winterfell il y avait toujours ses leçons quotidiennes et sa fratrie avec qui jouer, et Peyredragon avait été assez semblable, excepté que Shireen était là-bas. Tandis que Stannis passait le plus clair de son temps avec le Conseil Restreint, Jon rejoignait Ser Rolland, Ser Andrew, et le reste de la garnison pour les entraînements quotidiens – dont l'un incluait de courir autour du périmètre du château en armure complète avec une épée à la main. Ser Eldon Estermont, le commandant du Guet Municipal et un parent de Stannis, autorisa Jon à chevaucher avec les patrouilles qui réalisaient chaque jour des excursions au-delà des portes du château dans la cité de Port-Réal proprement dite. Ser Eldon n'avait eu qu'un conseil :

\- Garde-toi de fixer trop longtemps quelque chose ou de rester la bouche ouverte, sinon les gens penseront que tu n'es qu'un sauvage inculte du Nord.

Il était difficile pour Jon ne pas dévisager choses et gens. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de peuple, entendu tant de sons, ni senti tant d'odeurs en un seul endroit auparavant. L'on pouvait trouver tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver sur les nombreuses places de marché, qui vantaient des biens de tout Westeros et des Cités Libres. Il y avait même un marchand à la peau sombre vendant des étoffes criardes d'une cité-oasis dans l'est lointain que l'on appelait Qarth. Jon dut physiquement retenir Fantôme quand ils approchèrent une rue sans rien d'autre que des étals de bouchers. La vue et l'odeur de tant de viande le remplirent même d'un désir charnel de planter ses dents dans la chair tiède et de goûter le sang épais, à tel point que Jon dut secouer violemment la tête et se rappeler qu'il n'était pas un loup. Lord Renly n'était pas encore arrivé dans la capitale, au grand agacement de Stannis. Il envoyait de multiples corbeaux, cependant, tous portant des messages au ton léger agrémentés d'un langage fleuri et d'amabilités ampoulées.

\- Renly pense toujours que tout ceci est un jeu, vu à quelle vitesse il se dirige vers Port-Réal, remarqua Stannis, les dents serrées.

\- Combien de temps faut-il à un seigneur pour appeler ses bannières ? répondit Jon.

\- Assez longtemps, reconnut Stannis, mais Renly a eu plus qu'assez pour fêter et nourrir les Tyrell et leurs bannerets. Et il avait déjà une longueur d'avance, ayant commencé à leur faire la cour il y a des années.

\- Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles que nous avons de lui ?

\- Notre future reine voyage avec l'ost, rien de mieux pour épouser Robert une fois que la reine actuelle sera passée devant la justice. Ne comprend-il pas que la guerre n'est pas un endroit pour une femme ? Renly risque de voir la fille Tyrell violée ou tuée, et pour quoi ? Elle était parfaitement en sécurité à Haut-Jardin.

Durant les soirées, Stannis invitait régulièrement Jon dans ses appartements pour partager le repas du soir, mais ce que Stannis semblait désirer le plus était sa conversation - et pas simplement entendre sa propre voix. Travailler avec les membres du Conseil Restreint, de nombreux seigneurs et officiers, et plus particulièrement le roi Robert chaque jour ne faillait jamais à le mettre d'une humeur exécrable. Mais seul avec Jon dans ses quartiers, la tension de ses épaules se dissipait en partie et il était moins susceptible de serrer la mâchoire ou de grincer des dents. Son seigneur était toujours intéressé d'entendre ce qu'avait fait Jon, ainsi que les gens qu'il avait rencontrés, peu importe si cela semblait sans intérêt ou ordinaire.

\- Ta perspective est assez rafraîchissante, Jon, dit Stannis durant leur première semaine à Port-Réal. Venant du Nord, tu as une vision différente de beaucoup des nobles qui ont passé le plus clair de leur vie dans la capitale à tenter d'obtenir des faveurs des gens hauts placés. Tu dis les choses comme elles sont.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de remarquable en cela ? musa Jon. Je vous dis juste la vérité. Qu'y a-t-il à gagner en mentant sur le fait que la plupart des rues de Cul-Pucier sentent la merde, ou que les nobles semblent dépenser tout autant en soieries inutiles que les grandes dames ?

\- A gagner ? Rien de tangible, mais je l'apprécie tout autant. J'ai simplement été entouré d'idiots et de flatteurs pendant trop longtemps. C'est inévitable quand votre frère est roi. A l'instant où l'on commence à me mentir, Ser Jon, je demande à ce qu'on aille se trouver un autre seigneur à servir.

\- Pourquoi la vérité vous importe-t-elle tant, cependant ?

Jon avait toujours su que Stannis mettait la vérité sur le même piédestal que la justice, mais n'avait jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi. La vérité et la justice n'étaient pas la même chose, même si elles se recouvraient quelque peu.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours simple.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, mais pas sous l'effet de la colère.

\- La vérité est souvent complexe, oui, et il n'est pas toujours sage de la crier du haut des tours du château. L'homme qui se ment à lui-même et écoute ses propres mensonges en vient en fin de compte à un point où il ne peut plus distinguer la vérité des faits, et en fin de compte faisant qu'il perd tout respect pour lui-même et pour les autres.

Jon y réfléchit un bon moment, ce que Stannis ne lui reprocha pas.

\- Des mensonges ne devraient jamais devenir la vérité, conclut Stannis.

 _Stannis fait référence à la légitimité des enfants royaux, sûrement_ , détermina Jon.

Mais quelque chose dans la voix de son seigneur lui fit soupçonner qu'il faisait aussi allusion à d'autres sujets. Stannis regagna son bureau et ouvrit son encrier.

\- Là.

Stannis glissa un petit morceau de parchemin vers Jon, déjà couvert d'une petite écriture bien nette. Il était adressé à Shireen.

\- Bien que je ne puisse promettre à ma fille que je renterai vivant à Peyredragon, je peux tenir ma promesse de lui dire que mon voyage ici a été sans encombres.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, mon seigneur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas montré cette lettre pour que tu puisses juger de ma gentillesse ou de mes talents d'éducateur. Écris-lui quelque chose.

\- A Shireen ? dit Jon, surpris.

\- Non, à ma femme et ses dames de compagnie, dit Stannis tandis qu'il poussait sa plume et un encrier ouvert en direction de Jon. Shireen te considère comme un ami, et lire quelque chose de ta main la fera sourire.

Quand Jon ne prit pas tout de suite la plume, Stannis ajouta :

\- Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir écrire assez petit, tu peux trouver un maistre ou un scribe. Mais je ne veux pas attendre.

Jon griffonna un court message, le signant de son nom et celui de Fantôme. Une fois que l'encre fut sèche, il le rendit à Stannis, qui le roula immédiatement et pressa une boule de cire dorée et son sceau dessus sans lire ce que Jon avait écrit. Celui-ci en fut reconnaissant. Non qu'il eût écrit quelque chose d'inapproprié, bien sûr, mais parce que Stannis se souciait de laisser à sa fille une once d'intimité dans sa correspondance.

\- Vous voulez que j'emploie tous les oiseaux, mon seigneur ? bégaya le Grand Maistre Pycelle.

\- Pas tous, répondit Stannis, frappant des doigts sur la table. Les corbeaux de Haut-Jardin peuvent rester là où ils sont ; les Tyrell n'ont plus besoin d'être convaincus puisqu'ils ont lancé le dé en faveur de la Couronne. Envoyez plutôt les corbeaux en plus aux Maison mineures dans les Terres de l'Ouest, puisque Lord Tywin a certainement fabriqué son propre conte des trahisons de Robert contre Cersei.

\- Que l'on copie ça et qu'on en finisse ! interrompit Robert.

\- Vous venez juste d'écrire ce que vous vouliez dire, Votre Grâce, dit calmement Lord Estermont. Que le Conseil Restreint l'entende.

C'était une bonne chose. Lire tout haut une proclamation royale déclarant Cersei et Jaime coupables d'inceste, d'adultère et de trahison, leur enfants rien d'autre que des bâtards sans la moindre prétention au nom Baratheon, en fait. Le langage de Robert était fort et direct, comme le devait un roi, mais son usage libéral des jurons détournait le lecteur du sérieux de ce message.

\- Jurer te donne l'air d'un enfant borné, contra Stannis.

\- Va te faire foutre, Stannis, dit Robert en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Précisément, Robert.

\- Mes seigneurs, piailla Pycelle. La reine Cersei et Ser Jaime n'ont pas été gratifiés de leurs titres.

Stannis jeta un regard au brouillon de proclamation. Robert avait appelé Cersei une catin et avait négligé de mentionner que Jaime était chevalier. Cependant il avait inclus le fameux surnom de "Régicide" de Jaime.

\- Ser Jaime est chevalier, approuva Ser Barristan. Gardons le "Régicide". Le royaume devrait savoir qu'il a rompu les serments sacrés de son ordre.

\- Et Cersei n'est pas une prostituée, que je sache. Juste adultère, ajouta Stannis.

 _Quoique je me demande ce que cela fait de Robert, avec tous ses bâtards._

Il fronça les sourcils, relisant la liste des accusations à l'encontre des Lannister.

\- Nous n'avons non plus aucun preuve que les Lannister ont tué Jon Arryn.

Robert soupira.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu penses, Stannis ? Ce que nous tous dans ce Conseil Restreint pensons ?

Pycelle s'éclaircit la gorge, mais le roi l'ignora.

\- Jon Arryn allait me révéler la vrai parenté des enfants de Cersei, alors les Lannister l'ont tué. Mystère résolu.

Stannis se rembrunit de nouveau, se frottant la mâchoire.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas de preuve concrète. Tes nombreux bâtards aux cheveux noirs sont la preuve que les enfants royaux ne sont pas des Baratheon. Seuls des preuves fortuites lient les Lannister à Lord Arryn.

\- Bien, dit Robert d'un ton sans argument, clairement pressé de quitter cette pièce confinée. Copiez cette proclamation et laissez les corbeaux voler. Je veux aussi des messagers dans tout Westeros et les Cités Libres, clouant la lettre dans les tous les lieux publics qu'ils peuvent atteindre, criant son contenu pour tous.

Stannis montra la version finale à Jon ce soir-là. Il la lut avec intérêt, marchant de long en large devant la cheminée du bureau de Stannis. Ses appartements dans la Forteresse Rouge disposaient de grandes fenêtres offrant une vue impressionnante des quais de Port-Réal, ce qui allait très bien pour le Maîtres des Navires. Ils se trouvaient également aussi loin que possible des appartements de Robert et Renly que Stannis pouvait aller sans devoir quitter le château.

\- Comment pensez-vous que Shireen prendra les nouvelles ? Elle aime assez Myrcella et Tommen. Joffrey pas vraiment, car elle raconte qu'il s'est toujours moqué des cicatrices de sa grisécaille.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit honnêtement Stannis. Elle devra juste l'accepter.

\- Sait-elle ce qu'adultère signifie ? demanda Jon avec hésitation.

Stannis n'avait jamais eu cette conversation en particulier avec Shireen. De telles choses le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il espérait que Selyse ferait son devoir et informerait leur fille de tels... problèmes... quand elle aurait l'âge requis.

 _Shireen_ _a déjà onze ans, et bientôt elle sera une femme en fleur, même si elle est loin d'être une adulte_ _._

\- Je laisserai cela à mon épouse.

Stannis s'assit et croisa les bras.

\- Autre chose, Jon ?

\- Écrirez-vous à mon père ?

\- Lord Eddard Stark recevra un message avec le sceau officiel du roi. Probablement plus d'un.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea Jon en secouant la tête.

 _Et quoi alors ? Que dois-je dire de plus à Stark ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dois ?_

Stannis se vit remettre en mémoire, une fois de plus, à quel point Jon ressemblait à son père, tout particulièrement au jeune Eddard Stark que Stannis avait rencontré quand Robert l'avait amené à Accalmie des années avant la rébellion. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, les mêmes yeux gris, le même visage allongé… mais pourtant il y avait de subtiles différences. La forme des yeux de Jon n'était pas similaire, et sa silhouette était plus élancée.

 _Il n'est pas tout à fait comme_ _Stark,_ _il grandit pour devenir sa propre personne. Sa_ _mère_ _lui a laissé quelque chose aussi._

\- Père vous a demandé comment se déroulaient vos investigations sur la mort de Lord Arryn depuis que j'ai quitté Winterfell. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes resté évasif, mais à présent que le secret est déclaré à tout le royaume… vous n'avez rien d'autre à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Père apprécierait d'apprendre ces événements de votre main et avec votre perspective, plutôt que par quelque scribe anonyme.

Jon le considérait avec expectative, tellement que Stannis se força à répondre :

\- J'y penserai.

Et il y pensa bien, une fois que Jon eut quitté ses quartiers et qu'un autre verre d'eau citronné eut disparu. Stannis se retrouva devant son bureau avec une plume affûtée à la main, sa pointe noircie d'encre.

 _Lord Eddard Stark,_

Stannis fit une pause, se demanda si c'était bien une idée raisonnable. Il fixa le morceau de parchemin sous ses doigts, déjà endommagé par son adresse.

 _Stark mérite bien d'entendre la vérité de ma part,_ _car_ _Jon Arryn_ _était plus pour lui que juste le Seigneur des Eyriés et Main du Roi. Il comptait assez pour que_ _Stark_ _nomme un de ses fils pour lui, le_ _même fils qu'il m'a confié._

Stannis avait écarté l'accusation de méfiance quand Ser Davos l'avait récemment mise sur le tapis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été réticent à en discuter avec Davos, mais il y avait juste quelque chose au sujet de Stark qui… … Stannis soupira, trempant sa plume dans l'encre et la posant sur le parchemin avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _A présent vous devez avoir reçu un corbeau de Robert, informant le royaume entier de l'inceste, l'adultère et la trahison commis par la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime Lannister. Mais avant que Robert eût la moindre idée de ces crimes monstrueux, j'ai pris conseil auprès du Seigneur Main au sujet d'une théorie que j'ai mise au point. Une théorie dangereuse. Je vous écris, Lord Stark, pour avouer que je sais pourquoi Jon Arryn est mort. Je l'ai toujours su, évitant vos questions car je m'inquiétais de connaître le même sort. Jusqu'à présent…_

Se plaindre du Conseil Restreint était le sujet de conversation favori de Stannis jusque-là, réalisa rapidement Jon. Aucun de ses membres ne pouvait rien faire correctement, et ceux qui le pouvaient étaient toujours bloqués et questionnés jusqu'à la mort. A la lumière des récents emprisonnements, le royaume continuait sur sa lancée comme d'habitude. Presque. Les impôts devaient toujours être collectés, la moisson devait toujours être correctement engrangée, les salaries des serviteurs de la Forteresse Rouge et du Guet Municipal devaient toujours être payés, et la flotte royale avait toujours besoin d'être maintenue, entre autres choses. Jon avait déjà appris une bonne partie de ce que faisait Stannis pour gérer la flotte royale en tant que Maître des Navires. Une large portion desdits navires étaient à quai à Peyredragon, avec leurs équipages.

Cependant, Jon avait sous-estimé le rôle que jouait Stannis dans le fonctionnement du reste des Sept Royaumes. Stannis connaissait les dépenses de la Couronne comme sa poche, quels seigneurs se trouvaient à la Cour pour y faire quoi, combien avaient rapporté les récentes récoltes, et l'efficacité des percepteurs d'impôts – sans parler des lois du pays. De surcroît, il y avait la gestion de Peyredragon. Jon avait été tenté de suggérer à son seigneur de déléguer une partie de ses responsabilités, mais une réticence à repasser du travail aux autres n'était pas le problèmes. Le problème était que Stannis se fiait si peu aux autres qu'il se sentait obligé de relire le travail de ses subordonnées lui-même avant d'être satisfait.

 _Je me demande si Stannis m'entraîne pour devenir son futur châtelain, juste pour s'assurer qu'il aura quelqu'un de compétent servant sous ses ordres_ , musa Jon.

Il n'était pas rare que des bâtards dirigent châteaux, particulièrement si leurs pères les avaient correctement fait éduquer. Mais c'était un sujet pour plus tard.

\- Le Grand Maistre Pycelle, lança Stannis d'une voix dégoûtée. Si je savais comment influencer les archimaistres de la Citadelle, nous pourrions fort bien avoir un nouveau Grand Maistre parmi nous. Tout comme le Grand Septon, le Grand Maistre sert généralement à son poste jusqu'à sa mort, peu importe à quel point il devient gâteux.

\- Maistre Cressen est vieux, lui aussi, fit remarquer Jon.

\- Maistre Cressen a toujours toute sa tête, même s'il n'a plus la force de gravir les escaliers. Pycelle avait la confiance du roi fou Aerys, et il n'a pas encore obtenu la mienne. C'est un valet des Lannister jusqu'à l'os, et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire.

\- Vous avez dit que le roi Robert assiste à la plupart des réunions du Conseil Restreint, affirma Jon.

\- Les septons devraient être informés que les miracles adviennent à présent de façon quotidienne.

Jon fut tenté de rire, mais l'expression impassible du visage de Stannis le rendait toujours prudent.

\- N'avez-vous pas toujours critiqué votre frère pour s'être si peu intéressé à la direction du royaume ? Comme Renly ?

\- En effet, dit assez rudement Stannis. Je ne fais pas faute à Robert de se rappeler tout soudain qu'un roi fait plus que porter une couronne. Non. C'est juste que...

Il ferma les yeux et émit un grognement, se laissant aller contre sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Robert n'a aucune patience. Ni lui ni Renly n'en ont, sauf pour la guerre et les tournois. Si seulement mes frères étaient plus comme nous.

Jon ouvrit des yeux tout ronds au dernier commentaire de Stannis. De même que Fantôme, qui se trouvait alors lové devant le feu.

\- Ser Barristan est un homme de bien, dit-il enfin.

Stannis opina.

\- Oui, je ne te disputerai pas ce point. Le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale prend son devoir au sérieux, et tu auras du mal à trouver un homme plus honnête dans tout Port-Réal.

\- Et Ser Davos ?

\- Ser Davos est à Peyredragon.

Stannis entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard cinglant à Jon.

\- Ser Barristan est d'accord avec moi concernant la culpabilité de Cersei et Jaime. Je crois que ses paroles exactes étaient que les Lannister sont coupables sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un procès aurait-il lieu dans un avenir proche, il m'a dit qu'il serait heureux de présenter des preuves contre le Régicide.

Jon était perplexe.

\- Je croyais que la Garde Royale gardait toujours les secrets du roi ?

\- Ser Jaime Lannister n'est pas le roi, peu importe combien les pucelles croient qu'il en a l'allure.

Jon se mordit brutalement la langue, tâchant d'oublier sa première impression du chevalier doré des Lannister.

\- Où est Renly, déjà ?

Stannis siégeait à une autre réunion du Conseil, et chacune avait commencé de la même façon depuis qu'il était arrivé de Peyredragon. Avec Renly. Ou l'absence de Renly, pour être précis.

 _Mon petit frère_ _a toujours un talent certain pour s'assurer qu'il est le centre de l'a_ _ttention._

\- Mon seigneur, nous venons de recevoir un autre de ses corbeaux aujourd'hui, croassa le Grand Maistre Pycelle, fouillant dans ses robes et en retirant une poignée de petits rouleaux.

\- Et ? s'impatienta Stannis. Il devrait déjà être dans Port-Réal à présent.

\- Lord Renly devait lever une armée, Lord Stannis, répliqua Varys, ses mains proprement posées sur la table, pointant à peine hors des longues manches de ses robes de soie lavande.

\- Je sais fort bien le temps qu'il faut pour lever une armée, Lord Varys, aboya Stannis. Si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous informer du temps nécessaire pour construire une flotte et trouver des hommes pour manœuvrer les navires.

Lord Estermont s'éclaircit la gorge, plus fort que nécessaire, et se mit à lire le message de Renly. Le Seigneur d'Accalmie faisait avancer ses armées avec succès vers la capitale, et oh, combien la Couronne bénéficierait d'avoir une relation plus forte avec le Bief ! La future reine présidait des tournois pour choisir un nouveau membre de la Garde Royale. De grands banquets étaient tenus presque chaque jour, étalant les richesses du Bief. Les cygnes à la crème, en particulier, étaient des plus délicieux.

\- Je croyais que ce garçon avait plus de bon sens, grommela Robert. Qui, par les sept enfers, se soucie de ces foutus cygnes à la crème ?

Stannis se retrouva d'accord avec son frère.

 _C'est une rareté._

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à ces actions, car nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Lord Tywin marchant depuis Castral Roc, dit le Grand Maistre Pycelle d'un ton égal.

\- Pas de mal ? intervint Ser Barristan. Croyez-vous que Lord Tywin sera si aimable que de partager ses plans de bataille avec nous ? De plus, seul le roi peut nommer un nouveau membre de la Garde Royale, d'ordinaire sur la recommandation du Lord Commandant. Un manteau blanc n'est pas quelque chose que l'on gagne à un tournoi.

Cela irriterait Ser Barristan, réfléchit Stannis.

 _Remporter une joute ou une mêlée ne dit rien de la façon dont un homme se comportera lors d'une vraie bataille, ou comment il peut protéger son suzerain plutôt que de sauver sa propre peau._

Sans avertissement, la porte de la chambre du Conseil s'ouvrit à la volée. Ser Balon Swann de la Garde Royale arriva en courant, suivi d'un chevalier au visage très semblable.

\- Votre Grâce.

Ser Balon s'adressa d'abord à Robert, bien sûr.

\- Mes seigneurs. Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette interruption, mais mon frère Ser Donnel vient d'arriver avec un message urgent de Lord Renly.

Stannis se figea, observant le nouveau chevalier d'un œil critique. Ser Donnel était éreinté, et sa poitrine se soulevait comme s'il avait couru depuis les portes de Port-Réal. Les pupilles de ses yeux étaient dilatées, et ses cheveux et son visage étaient littéralement barbouillés de poussière, apparente une fois que son heaume avait été retiré. Aucun sourire n'animait son visage et ce fut alors que Stannis décida que quelque chose allait très, très mal.

\- Hé bien ? exigea Robert. Qu'est-ce que Renly a à dire ?

\- L'ost de Lord Renly se trouvait à quelques miles de Port-Réal. Beau temps, tous les hommes de bonne humeur.

Les parole de Ser Donnel se bousculèrent.

\- Alors...

Il fit une pause, ses yeux filant en tous sens.

\- Alors les Lannister nous ont attaqués.

\- QUOI ? rugit Robert. Comment est-ce possible ? Renly ou Lord Tyrell ou un autre n'ont pas envoyé d'éclaireurs en patrouille ?

\- Ils ont commencé par attaquer les bagages et l'approvisionnement, poursuivit le chevalier, déterminé à tout dire avant d'oublier ou de s'évanouir sur place. C'était un chaos total. Personne n'était préparé, les hommes n'étaient pas en formation, beaucoup n'ont pas eu le temps de tirer leurs armes avant d'être renversés par la cavalerie de Lord Tywin…

\- L'avez-vous vu ? interrompit Stannis.

\- Qui ? demanda follement Ser Donnel.

\- Lord Tywin. Vous êtes certain qu'il était responsable de cette attaque ?

\- Lui et ses officiers observaient depuis une colline rouge de bannières Lannister. Il portait son fameux heaume au lion doré. Des milliers d'hommes couraient en tous sens. Dame Margaery est heureusement sauve, mais les Lannister marchent à présent sur Port-Réal !

Stannis ne se rappela pas s'être levé, pas plus qu'il ne se rappelait quand Robert avait commencé à marteler la table de son poing ou quand le visage de Ser Barristan était devenu aussi blanc que son manteau. Le Conseil Restreint éclata aussitôt en cris :

\- Renly...

\- Où est Renly ?

\- Les Sept nous sauvent...

\- La cité est-elle attaquée ?

\- Par les putains de sept enfers, où est Renly ?

\- Lord Renly...

La voix de Ser Donnel était rauque.

\- Lord Renly... il y avait des archers... tellement de flèches qui volaient partout...

 _Crache le morceau_ , pensa fiévreusement Stannis. - Lord Renly est mort.

* * *

Notes:

1\. Le choix habituel de Stannis pour la boisson (de l'eau bouillie, souvent avec du sel ou du citron) dans le canon m'a toujours amusée, particulièrement dans le contexte de ce que les gens buvaient réellement dans l'Angleterre médiévale. La bière était si importante dans le régime médiéval que ses prix étaient contrôlés par la loi, tout comme ceux du pain. La plupart des paysans avait une aversion solidement enracinée à boire de l'eau à cause des maladies et de la saleté qu'elle était susceptible de transporter, donc ils buvaient de la bière. Une bière très, très clairette pour qu'ils ne tombent pas ivres morts durant leurs travaux quotidiens, mais de la bière quand même. Les seules personnes qui buvaient vraiment de l'eau étaient les travailleurs isolés et les veuves à la campagne, et l'eau de pluie était la source préférée. Naturellement, les riches avaient accès à toutes sortes de bières, cidres et vins aussi l'eau plate était sans doute vue comme un cran en dessous – et particulièrement insultant de la servir à des invités. Peut-être George R. R. Martin voulait-il simplement que Stannis soit différent de Robert de toutes les façons possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il boit. Ou bien il essaye de dire que Stannis peut être un snob bien né tout comme les autres, car où Stannis trouve-t-il tous ces citrons – les important probablement là où il se trouve – en toute saison ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je ne vois pas Stannis se soucier un iota de ce qu'il devrait boire ou pas, mais il est peu commun.

Source: "What to Eat and Drink," The Time Traveler's Guide to Medieval England by Ian Mortimer

2\. "Par-dessus tout, ne mens pas à toi-même. L'homme qui se ment à lui-même et écoute son propre mensonge en arrive à un tel point qu'il ne peut plus distinguer la vérité en lui, ou autour de lui, et donc perd tout respect pour lui-même et les autres." Père Zossima dans Les Frères Karamazov, de Dostoïevski Les Frères Karamazov est un roman magnifiquement écrit situé dans la Russie du milieu du 19ème siècle, en partie enquête sur un meurtre, en partie thriller psychologique et en partie philosophie religieuse. Le point culminant de l'histoire est centré sur le procès pour déterminer qui a tué le père Karamazov, et c'est durant ce procès que l'avertissement du Père Zossima revient avec force – car l'un des témoins-clés change un mensonge en vérité lors d'un chapitre essentiel intitulé "Pendant un instant le mensonge devient la vérité." Personnellement, je pense que Stannis apprécierait assez l'histoire, considérait Dmitri comme très semblable à Robert, Aloysha un idiot idéaliste et pieux, et Ivan un jeune homme intelligent avec un cynisme de bon aloi à l'encontre de la religion organisée.


	3. Préparatifs

Où un pourparler ne donne absolument rien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et Robert Baratheon prend des décisions inattendues.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Préparatifs et Négociations**

_Il n'y a rien de plus_ _fastidieux_ _pour un homme que ses propres pensées._ John Webster,  The White Devil

\- Lord Renly est mort.

Les paroles de Ser Donnel Swann eurent un effet puissant sur tous les membres du Conseil Restreint, et le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Pendant un long moment, personne ne bougea ni ne dit rien, tous les yeux fixés sur le chevalier qui semblait prêt à s'effondrer sous le coup de l'épuisement.

\- Votre Grâce, reprit Ser Donnel, la voix tremblante, je vous présente mes condoléances.

Ser Donnel inclina la tête et toute l'attention se tourna vers Robert. Stannis remarqua que le visage de frère donnait l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre une gifle. Robert n'avait pas encore réagi vraiment, et Stannis attendait.

 _Que va faire Robert ?_ _Tempêter et crier_ _?_ _Devenir une personnification de notre devise_ _?_

Stannis n'attendait rien de moins. Quant à lui-même, il se sentait curieusement calme. Un couteau au manche incrusté de joyaux se retrouva soudain planté dans le centre de la table.

\- Les dieux maudissent ces merdeux à cheveux jaunes, gronda Robert, sa voix plus froide que Stannis ne l'avait jamais entendue. D'abord le chevalier Lannister de la Garde Royale baise ma reine. Ensuite Cersei exhibe ses bâtards incestueux comme étant mes enfants. Puis Lord Tywin attaque et tue mon frère pour le seul crime d'aider à mettre sous les verrous ses turbulents…

Robert chercha un mot assez dur pour refléter sa rage.

\- Ses turbulents rejetons. Je pensais qu'avec tous les petits dragons morts ou en fuite mon trône serait enfin sûr !

 _Voilà le Robert que je connais._

Une chaise fut fournie à Ser Donnel, et le chevalier se mit en devoir de tout raconter de la désastreuse bataille. Après avoir été attaqué par l'arrière par l'armée Lannister, l'ost Tyrell et Baratheon avait hâtivement fait mouvement pour protéger Dame Margaery et ses grands seigneurs. Renly, bien sûr, avait insisté pour combattre lui-même, aussi lui et Ser Loras Tyrell avaient rassemblé tous ceux qui voulaient les suivre et mené une charge. Le problème, expliqua Ser Donnel, était qu'à ce stade les Lannister les avaient encerclé, ne laissant aucun espace pour manœuvrer ni aucune issue pour une retraite. Une fois que Lord Renly avait été abattu par une flèche bien placée, les Lannister avaient soudain cessé de combattre et séparé leur armée en deux : l'une revenant là où Lord Tywin observait le combat sur une colline, l'autre poursuivant vers Port-Réal. Ser Donnel avait eu de la chance d'échapper à la mêlée et de rejoindre les portes de la cité avant les lions.

\- Ils se sont justes arrêtés ? Comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir ?

Ser Barristan était perplexe.

\- Aucune idée, souffla Ser Donnel. Des rançons, peut-être ? Il se peut que Lord Tywin veuille passer un marché avec Lord Tyrell. De toute façon les restes de l'armée de Lord Renly sont toujours là, sur un terrain ouvert entre les deux parties de l'armée Lannister. Ils attendent vos ordres.

 _Nos ordres_ , réfléchit sombrement Stannis. _Comme si aucun d'entre nous avait prévu ce réjouissant tour du destin. Eh bien, Ser Davos, nous avons notre guerre exactement comme je l'avais prédit. Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste à voir combien elle durera._

\- Irons-nous rencontrer les Lannister sur le terrain ? demanda Ser Eldon avec hésitation.

Robert ouvrit la bouche, mais Stannis le coiffa au poteau.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

Robert lui retomba dessus.

\- Pas encore, corrigea Stannis.

\- Pas encore ? Quel est ton conseil, Stannis, de laisser les lions aller à la chasse au cerf ?

Les mains de Robert étaient serrées, et paraissaient prêtes à frapper de nouveau sur la table.

\- Avez-vous tous oublié que nous avons quelque chose que veut Lord Tywin ?

Stannis croisa le regard de chaque homme dans la pièce.

\- Nous détenons ses enfants et petits-enfants. S'il attaque Port-Réal, qu'est-ce qui nous empêchera de leur trancher la gorge sur les murs de la Forteresse Rouge ?

\- Ils devraient être immédiatement pendus comme de vulgaires criminels ! cracha Robert.

\- Je présume que Lord Tywin tentera de négocier avec nous, dit Stannis d'une voix égale, ignorant les paroles de son frère, mais Robert appréciait rarement qu'on le fît taire.

\- Comme si ce qu'il avait à dire allait me faire changer d'avis. Ou vice-versa.

-Veux-tu verser plus de sang, Robert ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je doute que Lord Tywin le veuille non plus. Il assiégera probablement la cité par la terre, devina Stannis.

Une hypothèse, bien sûr, mais Stannis avait vu assez de batailles pour savoir comment fonctionnaient les choses. Tywin avait mis Port-Réal à sac une fois, mais c'était avec une armée fraîche et une cité pleine de Targaryen qui l'avaient de bon cœur autorisé à franchir les portes avant que ses véritables couleurs ne fussent révélées.

\- Heureusement, la flotte royale contrôle le port et Peyredragon, aussi nous ne serons pas entièrement isolés. Par ailleurs, quelle forces avons-nous ici ?

\- N'avons-nous pas un Guet Municipal ? Et des hommes jurés aux Terres de la Couronne et Peyredragon ? répliqua Robert.

\- En effet, Votre Grâce. Les manteaux d'or comptent de nombreux combattants fort capables, mais eux et les hommes que Lord Stannis a ramenés de Peyredragon sont aussi prêts à partir à la bataille que vous, dit fermement, Ser Estermont. Nous comptions sur Renly pour lever le Bief et les Terres de l'Orage. Êtes-vous absolument certain que Lord Renly est mort, Ser Donnel ?

Le chevalier opina d'un air lugubre.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, Lord Renly a été percé de nombreuses flèches, y compris une dans la gorge. Ser Loras est devenu fou après qu'il soit tombé, hurlant et devenant sourd à tout autour de lui.

Robert se rassit et arracha sa dague du milieu de la table.

\- Dehors. Vous tous. Je vous convoquerai bientôt.

Tout le monde partit en hâte, sauf Stannis, qui resta assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Robert ne sembla même pas surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stannis ?

Robert se versa un plein gobelet de bière coupée d'eau.

\- Veux-tu me dire quelque chose à propos de Renly ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Il est mort. Tout juste comme Mère et Père. Comme Lyanna.

Stannis se leva et repoussa sa chaise, se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte ouverte. Avant qu'il pût franchir le seuil, cependant, Robert eut encore une chose à dire :

\- Si les Lannister attaquent Port-Réal au lieu de l'assiéger, je mettrai ta tête sur une pique.

\- Et tu perdrais tes deux frères bien-aimés ?

Robert soupira, avalant son verre de bière.

\- Pourquoi les dieux ont-ils fait cela, Stannis ?

\- Tu crois encore qu'il y a vraiment des dieux, Robert ? Quel bien t'ont-ils jamais fait, ou à aucun d'entre nous ?

Stannis n'attendit pas de réponse, laissant là son frère et partant de son côté.

Les nouvelles de la mort de Renly eurent un effet des plus calmants sur la Forteresse Rouge. Non qu'elle eût été d'humeur joviale auparavant, comme lorsque Robert avait accueilli l'un de ses nombreux tournois. Les cloches de Port-Rréal se mirent à sonner au crépuscule, mais que ce fût pour pleurer le frère du roi ou pour avertir de l'armée en approche, Stannis n'en avait aucune idée. A la nuit tombée, un anneau de feux entourait la cité, assez loin pour être hors de portée des archers mais assez proche pour causer l'alarme. Les Lannister n'attaquèrent pas la cité, tout comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'y avait rien que Stannis pût faire personnellement à ce stade aussi ne ressentait-il aucune culpabilité à rester assis dans ses appartements, un verre d'eau citronnée à la main en fixant la cheminée. Ser Jon était là, bien sûr, et Stannis appréciait le fait que son chevalier eût à peine dit un mot. Le loup géant était aussi présent, silencieusement enroulé aux pieds de son maître. Seulement lorsque le feu commença à mourir et que les bûches devinrent des braises Jon se tourna-t-il et s'adressa-t-il à lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre frère, mon seigneur. Renly fut très aimable envers moi quand je l'ai rencontré à Accalmie.

\- Tu l'as trouvé charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Stannis pouvait presque ressentir l'amertume de sa voix.

\- Il était capable de charmer tout le monde, depuis ses nourrices jusqu'aux maistres, puis des jeunes gens comme Loras Tyrell. Jon haussa les épaules.

\- Il est courtois de dire quelque chose de bien sur les morts.

\- Bien. _Je peux jouer à ce petit jeu comme tout le monde._ Renly était un gentil garçon, mais il a grandi pour devenir un homme frivole et vaniteux qui se souciait plus du brillant de son épée que de son tranchant.

Jon ne dit rien.

\- Qu'attendez-vous que je fasse, Ser Jon ? Pleurer comme une pucelle sur un enfant perdu ?

 _J'ai versé toutes mes larmes le jour où j'ai regardé mes parents se noyer_. Jon ne disait toujours rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que Renly meure. Mais il a creusé sa propre tombe, avec sa fierté et ses maudits tournois ! Quand Accalmie était assiégé, Mace Tyrell a tenu un certain nombre de mêlées sous les murs tandis qu'il festoyait et plaisantait avec ses hommes. Bien qu'il mourût de faim, Renly observait avidement les joutes et les mêlées. J'ai dû le traîner à l'intérieur plus de fois que je ne peux compter, ce qui le faisait toujours pleurer. Maistre Cressen me faisait un sermon, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Mon petit frère devait savoir que la guerre n'était pas un jeu, que nos ennemis essaieraient tout et n'importe quoi pour nous détruire totalement.

\- Lord Renly a appris votre leçon, alors, constata Jon.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

\- Laquelle ? J'ai tenté de lui enseigner beaucoup de choses, mais il restait rarement assis à sa place assez longtemps pour écouter.

\- Que la vantardise mène à l'arrogance, et l'arrogance peut mener à la mort.

Stannis en aurait ri, un rire sec, sérieux, dénué de toute joie. Mais même lui, qui se souciait si peu d'amabilités et de conventions, réalisa qu'une telle chose aurait été malvenue. Jon avait raison là-dessus, se rappelant un conseil que Stannis lui avait donné quelque temps auparavant. Et à quel point il s'était révélé prophétique…

\- Oui. Oui, pour son malheur, il l'a apprise.

Stannis vida son gobelet.

\- J'avais espéré... souffla Stannis en fermant les yeux, j'avais espéré que les choses tourneraient différemment, à présent que Robert, Renly et moi travaillions vers un but commun. Mais ce n'est pas ce que le destin avait prévu.

\- Je suis désolé que vous et vos frères n'ayez jamais été les amis que vous souhaitiez.

Normalement, Stannis aurait aboyé après ce genre de commentaire. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, et Jon n'était-il pas assez sensé pour le savoir. Mais il n'y avait aucune pitié dans les yeux gris de Jon, seulement de la sincérité.

 _Il me dit la vérité, une vérité que j'ai rarement admise._

\- Merci, Jon.

Jon ajusta ses gantelets pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes. Ses épaules commençaient à lui faire mal sous le poids de sa maille et de son armure, mais Stannis avait insisté. Les Lannister avaient demandé des pourparlers dans la zone vide entre la première ligne de leur armée et les murs de Port-Réal. Stannis semblait s'être attendu à un tel événement, aussi le roi Robert l'envoya négocier, prétendant que le Seigneur de Peyredragon était plus diplomate que lui. Jon ne savait s'il décrirait jamais Stannis comme diplomate, car le tact ne comptait pas parmi les vertus les plus fortes de Stannis. Mais de toute façon, Stannis était moins susceptible de tirer l'épée et de réclamer des têtes que le roi Robert.

\- Un chevalier ne devrait jamais aller à une négociation sans être équipé pour la bataille, Ser Jon.

\- Mais une discussion n'est pas une bataille. C'est un pourparler de paix, et les lois de la chevalerie interdisent de tirer les armes sous un drapeau blanc.

\- Et tu te fies à tes ennemis pour obéir aux lois de la chevalerie ? Tu es plus malin que ça. De toute façon, poursuivit Stannis, les pourparlers sont plus une question de démonstration de force qu'autre chose. Des allures, des noms, des réputations impressionnants… cela est tout aussi important qu'un meneur doté d'une langue agile.

\- Mais mon nom...

Jon jeta un regard au petit groupe de chevaliers et seigneurs que Stannis et le Conseil Restreint avaient sélectionnés pour rencontrer les Lannister. Tous rentraient dans l'une des catégories d' "impressionnant" que Stannis venait de lister.

\- Tu ne t'appelles peut-être pas Stark, mais tes cheveux sombres, ton visage allongé et ton loup géant sont suffisants pour piéger n'importe qui dans le royaume, le roi inclus.

Stannis était agacé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi pour parler, mais pour observer et apprendre. Note qui les Lannister envoient sous leur drapeau blanc, leurs expressions et tons de voix... Aussi, observe leur camp autant que tu le peux. Le plus petit détail peut trahir s'ils se préparent à une attaque demain ou dégageront le lendemain ou s'installent pour un siège.

\- Bien sûr, mon seigneur, répondit Jon. Fantôme trottait près de son cheval, toujours aussi silencieux. Jon avait déjà fait une observation, et elle ne concernait pas les Lannister. Les chevaliers et seigneurs suivant Stannis lui jetaient des regards noirs depuis qu'ils étaient tous montés en selle, comme s'ils lui tenaient rancune du fait que le frère du roi accordait toute son attention à un chevalier bâtard et débutant au lieu d'eux-mêmes. Jon avait l'impression que ni le roi King Robert ni Lord Renly n'avaient jamais insulté leurs soutiens d'une telle façon. Stannis semblait aveugle au fait qu'il avait ignoré tout le monde excepté Jon – ou peut-être en était-il conscient mais s'en moquait totalement. Jon fit rouler ses épaules, souhaitant encore que l'armure fût plus confortable. Pour quelque étrange raison, elle paraissait plus lourde quand il trottait sur un cheval que lorsqu'il courait dans la cour d'entraînement avec une épée en main.

 _Probablement parce que je me concentre sur la stratégie d'un combat_ _._

Bien qu'elle ne scintillât pas de joyaux comme celle de Ser Loras, Jon était assez fier de son armure. C'était un présent de Stannis, et quand Jon avait bégayé qu'il trouverait un moyen de repayer son prix conséquent, son seigneur avait simplement dit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'équiper chaque chevalier à son service. Mais comme avec Fracas, Stannis était allé au-delà de son devoir de seigneur d'armer ses chevaliers avec des outils convenables, car l'armure de Jon était solide, sortie d'un travail exceptionnel – sans mentionner qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Un chevalier âgé aux cheveux blonds généreusement mêlés d'argent hocha la tête quand le groupe de Stannis approcha. Il était équipé d'une armure dorée et d'un épais manteau de velours rouge maintenu sur sa gorge par une broche en forme de lion. Les yeux du lion étaient des pierres rouges et Jon pariait qu'il s'agissait de rubis et non des grenats. Le chevalier pressa son cheval en avant.

\- Ser Kevan, dit Stannis en guise de salut. Lord Tywin ne considère pas digne de se montrer ?

\- Je demanderais la même chose du roi Robert, Lord Stannis.

 _Alors voici donc Ser Kevan Lannister, le frère de Lord Tywin._

Stannis avait dit à Jon que Ser Kevan Lannister était un homme de bien, un homme de bien qui était inébranlablement loyal à son frère aîné et faisait toujours son devoir. Avec ces attributs, ce n'était guère une surprise que Stannis le tînt en haute estime.

\- Puis-je présenter Ser Barristan Selmy et Ser Arys du Rouvre de la Garde Royale ? Ainsi que...

Stannis récita le reste de noms des hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Et Ser Jon Snow avec son loup géant.

Les yeux verts et fermes de Ser Kevan ne cillèrent qu'à la présentation de Fantôme, et ledit Fantôme découvrit promptement les dents.

\- A mon tour, Lord Stannis, je présente Ser Daven Lannister, Ser Addam Marpheux, Ser Tybolt Crakehall…

Tous les hommes de Ser Kevan étaient de jeunes chevaliers, remarqua Jon. Et aucun n'était bâtard. Le visage de Stannis était aussi dur qu'à l'accoutumée, et il reporta toute son attention sur Ser Kevan. Un drapeau blanc flottait dans la brise à côté de lui. L'odeur puissante du sang envahit le nez de Jon, et il baissa aussitôt les yeux pour voir que Fantôme avait le museau dressé, les narines grandes ouvertes.

\- Libérez la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime des geôles noires et rendez-les à Lord Tywin. Leurs enfants également.

Ser Kevan allait droit au but.

\- S'ils sont saufs, nous n'attaquerons pas Port-Réal.

\- Les enfants de Lord Tywin lui seront rendus une fois qu'ils seront passés devant la justice. Si vous attaquez Port-Réal avant cela, la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime le Régicide auront la gorge tranchée sur les murs de la Forteresse Rouge.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, et aucun ne parut surpris de ce qui était dit.

\- Vos termes sont inacceptables.

\- De même que les vôtres.

Devant lui, Jon vit une mer de rouge. Des milliers de tentes rouges avaient été dressées, et la fumée des feux de camp était visible. Bien que de nombreux soldats eussent les yeux fixés sur Lord Stannis et Ser Kevan, tout autant allaient et venaient, s'occupant uniquement de leurs affaires. Tous n'étaient pas armés.

\- Il semble que nous ayons atteint une impasse, Lord Stannis.

\- En effet, Ser Kevan.

\- Mieux vaut vous préparer à un long siège. Lord Tyrell peut être votre nouvel ami, mais ses récoltes ne pourront passer la Route des Roses alors que nous campons devant les portes de Port-Réal. Dois-je vous rappeler combien de bouches Port-Réal doit nourrir ?

Stannis ne se préoccupait pas de la menace de Ser Kevan.

\- Vous rappelez-vous où j'ai passé le plus clair de la rébellion de Robert, Ser ? J'étais dans Accalmie, assiégé par terre et par mer. J'ai tenu pendant plus d'un an avant que les Targaryen tombent. Ce ne sera absolument pas un problème de recommencer, particulièrement lorsque les eaux sont toujours ouvertes devant Port-Réal.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que la flotte de Tywin Lannister doit franchir celle de Lord Rougevygne, ma propre flotte et la flotte royale avant que Port-Réal coure le moindre danger ?

Ser Kevan n'avait rien à répondre à cela, aussi essaya-t-il une tactique différente :

\- Je vous ai toujours respecté, Lord Stannis. Vous savez comment planifier et organiser, et devrais-je aller à la guerre, je voudrais que fussiez l'un de mes commandants. Aussi soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. -

Je suis toujours honnête, Ser Kevan. Aussi honnête que l'on peut l'être envers moi. - La récente proclamation du roi Robert était fort intelligemment écrite, et les mots ne laissaient aucune place au débat. Dites-moi, vous et vos frères avez-vous fabriqué cette ridicule accusation d'inceste pour justifier une rébellion ? Ou Lord Mace Tyrell vous a-t-il promis quelque chose que mon frère ne peut ?

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour le débat car il n'y a rien à débattre, rétorqua Stannis. Puisque vous avez pris le temps de me flatter pour mes résultats en tant que capitaine, pourquoi voudrais-je lancer une rébellion pour une cause fictive ? Ce serait pure folie. Je n'ai aucune affection pour Lord Mace Tyrell, surtout parce qu'il a autrefois tenté de m'affamer. C'était lui qui m'assiégeait à Accalmie.

\- Comme c'est curieux que vous soyez son allié à présent. Vous avez appris à pardonner et oublier, ai-je raison ?

Stannis grinça des dents, mais ses mains ne s'égarèrent pas vers son épée.

\- Par nécessité, Ser Kevan, non par choix. Si cela ne dépendait que de moi seul, je m'allierais à Lord Tywin plutôt qu'à Lord Tyrell. Votre frère est un moindre mal. Cependant la reine Cersei a commis une trahison et n'est pas digne de siéger sur le trône que Lord Tywin a gagné pour elle par des flots de sang et le mensonge - sans parler des cadavres d'innocents enfants. Elle doit être amenée devant la justice, et la justice devrait toujours prévaloir sur les préférences personnelles.

Les sourcils de Jon se relevèrent, et il ne lui resta aucun doute que Stannis avait tenu sa parole d'être honnête avec Ser Kevan. Ainsi Stannis préférait Lord Tywin à Lord Tyrell ? Lord Eddard Stark avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais parler méchamment d'autres personnes devant ses fils, particulièrement celles que ses fils n'avaient jamais rencontrées. Cependant, son père avait été incapable de dissimuler sa haine du seigneur Lannister, déclarant qu'il se fierait plutôt à une vipère venimeuse qu'à Lord Tywin. Était-ce à cause des enfants Targaryen mis à mort que Stannis avait mentionnés ? Jon ne savait pas, car Père parlait rarement de la rébellion du roi Robert. Cela lui causait tant de peine, tant de honte. Jon étudia encore Stannis, dont les yeux bleu sombre ne cillaient pas.

\- Je ne suis pas incapable de pardonner, Ser Kevan, tout comme je ne suis pas dénué de clémence. Mais je n'oublie jamais rien.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Lord Stannis, admit finalement Ser Kevan.

Sa voix était résignée.

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Stannis inclina la tête, talonnant son cheval et le faisant volter en direction de Port-Réal. Jon jeta un dernier regard au camp Lannister avant de le suivre, la Garde Royale et les autres chevaliers derrière lui.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à accomplir quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas, affirma Jon quand il fut aux côtés de Stannis.

Stannis le regarda, ses mains serrées autour des rênes de son cheval.

\- J'ai bien accompli quelque chose.

Quand Jon ne dit rien en retour, Stannis poursuivit.

\- Je n'espérais pas signer un traité de paix, bien sûr. Lord Tywin n'accédera jamais à nos exigences à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix ; de même avec le roi Robert.

 _Donc les deux côtés sont tout aussi intransigeants. Nous n'avions pas besoin de tant de formalités pour l'établir._

Peut-être Jon manquait-il quelque chose. Stannis retraversa les portes de Port-Réal sans souci, comme si tout le pourparler était simplement une autre leçon comme sur Peyredragon.

\- Était-il sage d'être si hostile aux Tyrell ? demanda Jon. Ce que vous avez dit à Ser Kevan pourrait aisément être rapporté à Lord Tyrell.

\- Si c'est le cas, Lord Tyrell sera difficilement surpris. Il connaît mes sentiments à son égard, et si notre système judiciaire rendait vraiment œil pour œil, la grosse fleur serait forcée de jeûner dans Haut-Jardin pendant une année avec une armée faisant son siège.

 _Pour quelqu'un qui pense que les hommes qui portent le_ _ur c_ _œ_ _ur_ _en bandoulière sont des idiots, Stannis arbore certainement son ressentiment à la vue de tous._

En dépit de toutes les qualités de Stannis, Jon espérait sincèrement ne jamais devenir aussi amer que lui.

\- Le pourparler a-t-il eu du succès ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Robert ?

\- Lord Tywin aurait pu s'attendrir avec l'âge.

Stannis renifla.

\- Il n'était même pas là. Que dit cette chanson Lannister, déjà ? 'Et maintenant les pluies pleurent sur son hall sans une âme pour les entendre ?' Cet homme combattra jusqu'à la lie et plus encore, particulièrement quand son héritage est en jeu.

\- Toi de même, au fait.

\- J'aime penser que mon obstination est un trait familial des Baratheon.

\- Pas un legs du roi Argilac l'Arrogant ?

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai reçu son obstination, et toi son arrogance.

 _De même que Renly_ , voulait ajouter Stannis, mais ce commentaire aurait été de mauvais goût vu... les récents événements.

Robert eut un sourire sinistre.

\- Alors que font les Lannister, ils affûtent les béliers ? Dois-je préparer une pique pour ta tête ?

\- Je ne pense pas que les troupes de Ser Kevan se préparent à attaquer bientôt. Son camp a l'air trop confortable.

 _Il semble attendre quelque chose_.

Que ce fût un ordre de Lord Tywin, l'hiver ou autre chose, Stannis l'ignorait.

\- Bien. Parce que je vais l'attaquer demain au lever du jour.

\- Très drôle, Robert.

\- Je suis sérieux, Stannis.

 _Non, bien sûr que non_ , se préparait à dire Stannis, mais il se figea quand il aperçut l'expression de Robert et la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

Aucun gobelet plein de vin ou de bière diluée n'était en vue, et en fait, Robert n'avait pas eu une goutte d'alcool à boire de toute l'après-midi. C'était inhabituel, rendant Stannis nerveux. Robert était d'ordinaire si facile à prédire, jusqu'à l'instant où il se mettrait à crier et à vouloir frapper quelqu'un.

 _A moins que_ _Robert_ _ne soit soudain devenu fou, avec quelque idée_ _irréfléchie_ _…_

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti plus vivant qu'avec mon marteau de guerre à la main. Si les dieux trouvent bon d'achever ma vie au combat, ainsi soit-il. C'est foutrement mieux que de boire à en crever ou de me faire éventrer par un sanglier, les dieux me protègent. L'Histoire aura beaucoup de choses à dire de mon règne, et peu de bien…

Robert laissa retomber sa phrase, considérant délibérément Stannis, plus encore quand ce dernier garda le silence.

\- Tu vois, tu ne te presses pas pour me contredire ! Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour dire la vérité, Stannis. Bien que je veuille rarement l'entendre.

La bouche de Stannis se tordit tandis que Robert poursuivait, assez découragé :

\- Dis que je suis un meilleur roi qu'Aerys le Fol, au moins.

\- Tu es un meilleur roi qu'Aerys le Fol.

Cela était certainement vrai. Robert, pour tous ses manquements, était encore loin de s'abaisser à brûler des seigneurs tout vifs pendant que leurs héritiers étaient étranglés devant eux.

\- Sais-tu la vraie raison derrière mon souhait de chevaucher et combattre ? Je veux qu'on se rappelle que le roi Robert Baratheon, premier du nom, menait toujours ses propres batailles. Je ne me cacherai pas ici dans la Forteresse Rouge pendant que toi ou tout autre chevalier sort défendre cette cité. Ce merdier est en partie de ma faute, et c'est moi qui nous en sortirai. Si j'avais plus pris soin de ma reine…bon, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Stannis se frotta le menton.

\- Ai-je l'air sensé pour toi, Stannis, ou dois-je expliquer mon raisonnement encore et encore, comme lorsque je suis parti en guerre contre les Targaryen ?

 _L'idée de Robert est imprudente, mais il n'est pas devenu fou. Il y a bien réfléchi et inspecté plus profondément sa personne et son pouvoir que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Je dois ajouter à son crédit d'avoir admis qu'il est un mauvais roi, au moins._

\- C'est parfaitement sensé, Robert, dit Stannis avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Bien. Tiens ce château, tiens cette cité. Peu importe ce qui arrive ou ce que tu entends comme rumeurs, ne te rends pas.

Les paroles de Robert étaient étrangement similaires à celles qu'il avait dites à Stannis avant de quitter Accalmie, juste avant que la place forte ancestrale des Baratheon ne fût assiégée pendant un an.

\- Je ferai toujours mon devoir envers toi, Robert. Non seulement parce que tu es le roi légitime, mais aussi parce que tu es mon frère.

Robert opina fermement.

\- Avant que je parte combattre, j'écrirai un testament officiel déshéritant la marmaille incestueuse de Cersei et te déclarant mon héritier.

\- Ton héritier ?

\- Le royaume pourrait faire bien pire que de t'avoir sur le Trône de Fer. Dieux, tu haïrais ça encore plus que moi, mais au moins tu sais vraiment comment mener une armée et diriger. Et tu peux rester assis sans bouger pendant toute une réunion du Conseil Restreint.

Stannis resta momentanément sans voix, une situation dans laquelle il se trouvait rarement. Robert venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Un authentique compliment, non quelques belles paroles mêlées d'insultes et de sarcasme ? Robert remarqua sa stupeur.

\- N'aies pas l'air si surpris. Tu sais que tu es l'héritier légitime depuis que tu as découvert l'adultère de Cersei. Je ne peux croire que c'est moi qui amène cette histoire de testament plutôt que toi ! Pas grave. J'écrirai quelques mots sur un parchemin et le ferai signer au Conseil Restreint en tant que témoins.

Stannis ne dit rien.

\- Pas de sourire, pas de remerciements ?

\- Je suis ton héritier, de droit. Je ferai mon devoir.

Robert soupira, attendant à l'évidence une autre réaction.

 _Que veux-tu que je fasse, Robert ? Me prosterner et te remercier abondamment ? C'est une chose d'être ton héritier. C'en sera une autre de_ _devenir roi suite à ta mort prématurée dans la bataille à venir. Qui sait combien de seigneurs penseront que c'est moi qui ai lancé cette guerre juste pour m'emparer du_ _Trône de Fer ?_

\- Quelque chose te satisfera-t-il un jour, Stannis ? Que dis-tu de ça : si je reviens vivant de cette bataille, je te donnerai Accalmie. Cela te rendra-t-il heureux ?

Si Stannis était sans voix quelques instants auparavant, à présent il était proprement stupéfait.

 _Après toute ces années à te demander de me faire seigneur du château qui me revenait de droit…_

\- Et Peyredragon ?

Robert haussa les épaules.

\- Comme si je ne me foutais pas de ce tas de cailloux Targaryen. Je voulais l'incinérer au feu sauvage au début de mon règne, mais Jon Arryn m'a vivement rappelé que l'île était essentielle à la protection de Port-Réal par la mer – et pour récolter des taxes sur les navires qui vont et viennent de la capitale. Des taxes ! Comme si j'avais combattu pour renverser les Targaryen juste pour être encombré de telles affaires.

 _Les taxes des navires de passage sont la source de la majorité des revenus du Seigneur de Peyredragon, puisque ses bannerets sont rares et assez pauvres. Je sais cela fort bien, pourtant tu as toujours_ _pensé que la sentimentalité était la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais devenir Seigneur d'Accalmie_.

Stannis l'aurait bien dit à Robert, mais comme son frère venait de le dire, il n'avait ni la tête ni la patience pour des affaires banales telles que les taxes.

\- Il m'agrée de vous servir en tant que Seigneur d'Accalmie, Votre Grâce.

\- Au moins tu arrêteras de me harceler à propos de tes droits sur ce château...

Stannis s'inclina très formellement devant Robert.

\- Simplement, ne fais rien de stupide qui pourrait te faire tuer, Robert.

Robert répondit par un rire jovial.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai envie de mourir autant que toi de devenir le tenancier de tous les bordels de Port-Réal.

Stannis savait qu'il ne ferait jamais changer Robert d'avis concernant sa participation à la bataille. Mais il força quand même Robert à attendre une journée de plus. Une journée leur donnait plus de temps pour rassembler ce qu'ils avaient de troupes dans Port-Réal, et plus important que tout, d'informer les restes de l'ost de Renly de leur plan. Et recevoir une réponse rapide que leurs ordres avaient bien été réceptionnés. Les Lannister campaient toujours devant la cité comme on s'y attendait, bien que leurs soldats eussent été repérés en train de creuser des tranchées. Stannis avait ouï dire que les citoyens de Port-Réal avaient peur, ceux qui avaient de l'or filant droit au port pour s'enfuir – et ceux qui n'en avaient pas se cachant dans leurs pauvres maisons. Robert n'avait aucun problème à passer des heures d'affilée dans la chambre du Conseil Restreint maintenant qu'elle avait été transformée en conseil de guerre. Robert comprenait la guerre, et il n'y avait aucun doute que Robert était audacieux et avait toujours le courage de foncer à travers tous les obstacles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Stannis, cependant, avait un souci concernant Robert. Un gros souci.

\- As-tu choisi tes hommes ?

Robert haussa un sourcil.

\- Mes hommes ? Les ordres ont déjà été donnés à nos troupes.

\- Les épées jurées qui chevaucheront à tes côtés pour te protéger, clarifia Stannis. Tu n'es plus le guerrier que tu étais autrefois. Peut-être en esprit, mais sûrement plus par le corps.

\- Je suis touché de tes inquiétudes.

\- Quand as-tu utilisé ton marteau pour la dernière fois ? Peux-tu même le soulever ?

\- Dois-je t'en faire la démonstration, Stannis ? répliqua Robert avec un regard noir.

\- Tuer Rhaegar Targaryen chaque nuit dans tes rêves ne compte pas.

\- Je prends la moitié de la Garde Royale avec moi, de même que...

Robert parla par-dessus la voix de Stannis, listant d'autres noms.

\- Oh, et j'emmènerai le gosse de Ned avec moi.

\- Jon Snow ?

Les yeux de Stannis s'arrondirent et toute sa colère et son inquiétude pour Robert s'évanouirent soudain.

\- C'est juste un tout jeune homme et il n'a jamais vu de bataille.

\- Toi entre tous, tu l'as fait chevalier. Essayerais-tu de me dire que le fils de Ned est trop bleu pour protéger correctement son roi ?

\- Non.

\- Maintenant est un bon moment pour rougir nos épées. Et un homme ne peut se qualifier dignement d'homme avant d'avoir vu son propre sang couler et entendu ses dents se briser sous le coup d'un adversaire. De plus, Ned n'a jamais reculé devant le combat. Pourquoi son fils le ferait-il ?

 _Tout_ _ne se rapporte pas à Ned Stark, Robert. Veux-tu que Jon chevauche à tes côtés simplement parce qu'il ressemble au frère que tu as toujours voulu mais jamais eu ?_

Stannis souhaitait chèrement demander cela à Robert, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure. Cela ne le serait jamais, en fait.

 _Est-ce que je regrette de l'avoir adoubé ? Non. Je ne l'ai pas regretté alors, et maintenant non plus_.

Peut-être une part de Stannis désirait préserver Jon des dures réalités de la guerre un peu plus longtemps, car Jon avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais bien sûr, il était attendu, sinon nécessaire, de la part des fils de seigneurs d'être de bons commandants, et les bons commandants ne se faisaient pas sans être d'abord de bons soldats qui pouvaient suivre les ordres.

 _J'ai été jeté dans un siège d'un an et puis une_ _bataille_ _sur_ _Peyredragon_ _sans beaucoup de préparation._ _Ces expériences_ _ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui._ _Ç_ _a et voir mes_ _parents_ _se noyer quand la Ventfière s'est fracassée dans la Baie des Naufrages_ _._

Stannis opina simplement, ne pouvant prendre Robert en défaut sur son raisonnement. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'appréciait.

\- J'informerai Ser Jon de vos ordres, Votre Grâce.

Attendre à la veille d'une bataille à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper était insupportable. L'aube ne pouvait arriver assez tôt, et Jon avait juste envie d'en finir - pas chanter ni blaguer avec le reste des soldats. Il avait simplement trop de temps seul avec ses pensées, trop de temps à ressentir le poids de son armure et à se demander si toutes les leçons qu'il avait reçues en escrime, équitation, à garder son bouclier levé, et survie en général serviraient à quelque chose.

 _A_ _u moins il n'y a aucun_ _danger_ _de me noyer sous les murs de Port-Réal_ , pensa lugubrement Jon. _Comment j'ai pu survivre au naufrage du Cerf Marin, je ne le saurai jamais._

Jon entendit l'air des "Pluies de Castamere" pour ce qui devait être la septième ou huitième fois cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, les paroles étaient modifiées de façon grossière, paillarde et insultante, mais Jon souhaitait qu'il existât quelque chanson Baratheon qui ne ressemblât pas à un chant funèbre et que l'on pût chanter à la place. Même Fantôme ne l'aimait pas. Malheureusement, le loup ne pouvait hurler pour étouffer la mélodie offensante. Jon se trouvait de nouveau avec Stannis, bien que la cour de la Forteresse Rouge au beau milieu de la nuit fût fort différente de leurs repaires habituels. Car leurs planques d'études et de balcons n'incluaient pas des hommes en armure complète faisant du boucan, des chevaux hennissant, ni des cris de toutes sortes dans toutes les directions. Comme Jon, Stannis était équipé pour la bataille, bien qu'il dût rester dans la Forteresse Rouge en tant qu'héritier du roi Robert.

\- C'est ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jon à Stannis.

Stannis n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues ou à chanter avant une bataille non plus, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait de le faire durant des temps plus paisibles.

\- Être reconnu comme héritier du Trône de Fer ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de le vouloir. Je suis l'héritier du Trône de Fer.

 _Cela doit être étrange pour Stannis d'aider à planifier mais sans participer à cette bataille. Attendre sur la touche est le rôle des femmes et des enfants, ou des vieux et des infirmes. Mais Stannis fera tout ce que son devoir_ _requiert de lui, peu importe qu'il y ait peu de gloire à en tirer_ _._

Jon n'avait pas été surpris quand Stannis l'avait informé des ordres du roi Robert, et il espérait se prouver digne de l'honneur de chevaucher aux côtés du roi. Il était jeune, rapide, en bonne santé avec une armure solide, et son épée était bien affûtée. En toute logique il aurait dû être pressé d'aller enfin au combat, quelque chose dont lui et Robb avaient parlé d'innombrables fois quand ils étaient petits garçons, imaginant les faits héroïques qu'ils accompliraient. Mais à présent cette bataille serait bientôt une réalité…

\- Il semble que je me suis préparé pour cela toute ma vie, dit Jon à Stannis, qui écouta patiemment. J'ai appris à monter à cheval et manier une épée dès que j'ai pu marcher, et à peine un jour s'est passé où je n'ai passé du temps à faire quelque chose qui implique de tuer – tel que chasser ou apprendre l'histoire des anciennes batailles.

\- La guerre est un élément nécessaire de l'éducation d'un noble, sauf peut-être s'il est offert à la Foi très jeune. La vie est toujours dure, et c'est le devoir d'un seigneur et de sa famille de s'assurer qu'elle n'est ni plus pauvre, ni plus mauvaise, ni plus courte pour leurs gens qu'il ne le faut.

Jon ne perdit pas de temps à dire qu'il n'était pas noble. Stannis savait fort bien que Jon était bâtard, mais il ne le traitait jamais comme tel - d'accord, Stannis traitait tous les hommes à son service avec équité à moins qu'ils ne méritassent autre chose. Pour lui, Jon était un fils de Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. Ce que Jon avait toujours voulu être.

\- Est-ce que je suis moins homme d'avoir peur avant la bataille ? dit doucement Jon, espérant dissimuler toute anxiété dans sa voix.

Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le sol, car il ne pouvait supporter de voir une possible déception sur le visage de Stannis. C'était une question honteuse, mais Jon ne savait à qui d'autre demander. La plupart des gens ici dans la Forteresse Rouge lui était étrangère, et il ne voulait pas apparaître faible.

 _Si seulement P_ _ère_ _était là…_

Stannis posa les mains sur les épaules de Jon et celui-ci put sentir leur prise même à travers l'armure, la maille et la chemise matelassée qu'il portait.

\- Je te laisse seul juge sur ce point. J'attendrai que tu me répondes quand tu reviendras.

Quand Jon maintint son regard sur le sol, Stannis le secoua et lui souleva doucement le menton d'une main dégantée. Il n'y avait aucune déception dans les yeux bleu sombre de son seigneur, ce qui rendit possible pour Jon de soutenir leur regard. Il y avait là un mélange d'émotions, certainement, mais Jon était incapable de les nommer.

\- Souviens-toi : on a besoin de toi ici, pour d'autres choses que la guerre.

Stannis relâcha Jon et recula. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Jon hochât la tête et prît congé pour aller trouver le roi Robert avec Fantôme trottant loyalement à ses côtés.

Stannis regarda Jon s'éloigner dans la foule d'hommes en armes, son loup marchant derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester là plus longtemps, car il ne ferait qu'encombrer. Il ne commandait aucun des hommes devant sortir, et il n'avait plus rien à dire à Robert. Robert était dans son élément, comme il ne l'avait jamais été dans une session du Conseil Restreint. Si cela devait être sa fin, ce la ferait de quoi chanter pendant des décennies aux ménestrels.

 _Tant que les_ _Lannister_ _ne sortent pas vainqueurs de cette guerre_ _._

Rapidement, Stannis se retrouva devant le Trône de Fer, la monstruosité que tant d'hommes désiraient mais dont si peu savaient quoi faire une fois qu'ils siégeaient dessus. Personne ne savait vraiment combien d'épées le constituaient, puisque certaines étaient si tordues et fondues qu'il était difficile de savoir où commençait l'une et où finissait l'autre. Beaucoup étaient d'un brun sombre par endroits, et que ce fût à cause de la rouille ou du sang, Stannis n'en savait rien. Il s'en approcha, passant doucement la main sur les pommeaux qui composaient les larges bras du trône.

 _Aurai-je jamais à m'asseoir là ?_ songea Stannis. _C_ _a ne me dérangerait pas de le faire en tant que Main du Roi, rendant la justice comme cela devrait être fait. Mais en tant que roi ?_

Robert l'avait reconnu comme héritier du trône, premier dans la ligne de succession, et futur Seigneur d'Accalmie.

 _Comme il l'aurait dû. Comme c'est mon droit._

Stannis grinça des dents.

 _Le roi Stannis Baratheon, premier du nom, Protecteur du Royaume. Est-ce là mon destin ? Est-ce le devoir que je devrai accomplir ? Il n'a fallu qu'une flèche bien placée pour tuer Renly,_ _un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Sera-ce une flèche qui tuera_ _Robert,_ _un homme qui a passé son meilleur temps, au moins physiquement ?_

Stannis ne voulait pas que ce fût une flèche. Il voulait que Robert meure dans son sommeil, de vieillesse, ses petits-enfants autour de lui tandis que Stannis dirigeait paisiblement Accalmie avec ses propres petits-enfants.

 _Vais-je perdre mes deux frères en une quinzaine maintenant que nous avons enfin commencé à réparer nos relations ? Est-ce là le prix de la_ _justice?_

Stannis n'était pas sûr d'être préparé aux réponses à ces questions.

 _Quels conseils avez-vous pour moi, Père ?_

Tandis que Stannis s'évertuait à se rappeler la voix de son père, il en arriva à la réalisation terrifiante qu'il comptait plus d'années que Steffon Baratheon - et avait plus d'expérience face aux horreurs de la vie. Stannis avait treize ans quand la Ventfière avait quitté Accalmie pour ne jamais revenir à quai en un seul morceau.

 _Père n'a eu à envoyer aucun de ses fils à la guerre. Il n'a jamais su non plus ce que c'était de perdre un_ _frère_ _ou de regarder un de ses_ _enfants_ _mourir de grisécaille._

Le Trône de Fer se dressait toujours là. Stannis le fixa un long moment, empoignant le pommeau de l'épée pendant sur sa hanche. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il y avait du travail à abattre.

* * *

Notes :

1\. Au 13ème siècle en Angleterre, Roger de Hoveden a dit qu'un homme "n'est pas au point pour la bataille avant d'avoir vu son propre sang couler et entendu ses dents se briser sous le coup d'un adversaire." Cela semble certainement quelque chose que Robert dirait, aussi je lui ai donné cette ligne. Citation de Chivalry, de Maurice Keen.

2\. "Ce qui est donc une conséquence des temps de guerre, où chaque homme est l'ennemi de tous les autres… nul rapport sur la période pas d'arts, pas de lettres, pas de société et ce qui est le pire de tout, une peur continuelle et le danger d'une mort violente et la vie des hommes, solitaire, pauvre, mauvaise, brutale et courte." Thomas Hobbes, Leviathan, Chapitre 13 Part 1 Stannis fait écho aux célèbres paroles de Hobbes quand il rapporte à Jon les devoirs qu'un seigneur a envers son peuple. Le contexte original de la vie humaine comme "pauvre, mauvaise, brutale, et courte" est une description de ce qu'est la vie pendant une guerre, pas nécessairement tout le temps. Si Hobbes avait vécu en Westeros, je peux voir Stannis lisant ses ouvrages et être intrigué par une large part de sa philosophie politique. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par la lecture d'une analyse poussée des idées politiques de Stannis et Renly dans le canon, je recommande chaudement l'essai de Stephen Attewell.

3\. "On aura besoin de vous ici, pour autre chose que la guerre." Gandalf à Faramir, le Seigneur des Anneaux : le Retour du Roi, , "Le Siège de Gondor" La réplique de Stannis à Jon est une paraphrase directe d'une ligne de Gandalf à Faramir dans le Retour du Roi avant que Faramir ne parte renforcer les troupes à Osgiliath.


	4. Bataille

Une bataille sous les murs de Port-Réal, et toutes les blessures ne sont pas physiques...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rien Moins qu'un Homme I**

La Porte des Dieux se trouvait pile devant Jon, et d'ici une heure il galoperait par là aux côtés du roi Robert. Le soleil se levait toujours à l'est et là résidait le plus grand avantage du roi contre les Lannister. Ça et la surprise, car tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux savaient qu'il n'avait pas les effectifs. L'aube aveuglerait quiconque regarderait directement vers Port-Réal, et si assez de soldats dormaient, ce ne serait pas un gros défi que de rejoindre les restes de l'ost de Renly et marcher contre Lord Tywin après avoir défait Ser Kevan. Le roi Robert parcourait les rangs de ses hommes, donnant une tape sur l'épaule à des centaines de soldats d'un de ses poings gantés de mailles. Le roi paraissait certainement imposant, revêtu des pieds à la tête in plate armure, plus qu'il n'avait jamais semblé dans ses soieries, ses velours et la couronne sur la tête. Son marteau de guerre était posé en travers de ses épaules, en plus des couteaux fixés à sa ceinture. Un large sourire étirait son visage, à la mesure de la lueur indomptable qui avait éclairé ses yeux la nuit durant.

 _Stannis_ _craint que le roi_ _Robert_ _puisse chercher sa mort ce matin_ , pensa Jon. _Si c'est le cas, il se débrouille bien pour le dissimuler._

Jon se tenait près de son cheval, sa main d'épée caressant la fourrure blanche de Fantôme. Ledit Fantôme comprenait exactement ce qui allait arriver, exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Comment Jon savait cela, il n'en avait aucune idée il pouvait simplement le ressentir.

\- Ser Jon !

Le roi Robert se dirigeait vers lui, les bras tendus en salutation. Son sourire était toujours intact, et Jon remarqua qu'il avait vu le roi sourire plus durant les dernières heures que Stannis durant l'année et demie écoulée.

\- Votre Grâce, dit Jon en inclinant la tête.

\- Ned était toujours silencieux avant la bataille, particulièrement la bataille du Trident. Il réfléchit trop, ton père, mais n'empêche que je n'aurais jamais pu demander quelqu'un de mieux pour combattre à mes côtés.

\- Père parle rarement de votre rébellion, admit Jon.

\- Certaines personnes sont comme ça. Nous encaissons tous les effets de la guerre de façon différente. Tu auras une ou deux histoires à lui raconter quand tu le reverras !

Jon lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Laisse-moi voir ton épée.

Jon sortit Fracas du fourreau et tendit l'épée bâtarde. Le roi Robert la prit dans une de ses larges mains, vérifiant son équilibre et la faisant lentement tourner. Il paraissait satisfait, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre l'épée quelque chose attira son regard, le forçant à s'arrêter et à réexaminer l'arme.

\- Votre Grâce ? demanda Jon.

\- Quand j'ai vu le pommeau à tête de loup géant, j'ai cru que Ned avait fait fabriquer cette épée pour toi. Mais maintenant que je vois la marque du fabriquant...

Robert laissa mourir sa phrase, regardant l'épée avec surprise.

\- La connaissez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai possédé et me suis entraîné avec bien des armes portant la même marque. Mon père avait rencontré un forgeron remarquable pendant la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, et il l'a invité à Accalmie où il a servi jusqu'à sa mort. Cependant – le roi se mordit la lèvre – je ne me souviens pas qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit avec un loup géant.

\- Elle s'appelle Fracas, et le pommeau avait autrefois un cerf doré, dit Jon aimablement. Il y avait un tailleur de pierre à Peyredragon à qui Lord Stannis a passé commande pour sculpter le marbre blanc. Il s'est dit qu'un loup géant était plus approprié pour moi.

\- Non seulement il t'a adoubé, mais il t'a donné l'une des épées de notre père, marmonna le roi Robert dans sa barbe.

Il porta son regard sur Fracas puis Jon avec une étrange expression. Jon avait l'impression que le roi voulait dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait trouver les mots. Le roi Robert finit par lui rendre Fracas en soupirant.

\- Stannis n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser rouiller une bonne épée, de toute façon.

\- Lord Stannis.

\- Ser Barristan, salua Stannis depuis la longue table de son bureau.

Le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale avait choisi de rester à l'écart du combat, envoyant les frères blancs qui étaient plus jeunes et des guerriers plus rapides pour protéger le roi Robert. Stannis approuvait la décision, car Ser Barristan était un homme honnête à l'esprit pratique, un avec qui il s'était bien entendu durant ses années au Conseil Restreint. De nombreuses bougies dispersées dans la salle éclairaient des piles de parchemins bien nettes, incluant une récente correspondance. Puisque Stannis devait être éveillé avant l'aube, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'aller dormir si peu d'heures - et il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Ser Davos l'avait informé que les eaux autour de Peyredragon demeuraient claires, et d'après la large écriture presque enfantine, Stannis déduisit que son chevalier à l'oignon avait enfin pris sur lui pour apprendre ses lettres. Les messages de Ned Stark étaient beaucoup plus… intéressants, pour le moins, car Stannis ne pouvait déterminer si Stark essayait de le remercier ou de l'engueuler pour son honnêteté concernant Jon Arryn.

\- C'est presque l'aube, déclara Ser Barristan. Je suppose que vous désirez observer la bataille depuis les murs du château ? Les longues-vues sont déjà en place.

\- Bien sûr, opina Stannis. Nous devons voir à quel point le pari de notre intrépide souverain fonctionne.

Ser Barristan ne dit rien, suivant Stannis vers les murailles tel une ombre blanche.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient tout juste à pointer sur l'horizon, et Jon était en selle sur son cheval, le bouclier sur le bras et l'épée nue à la main. Le magnifique destrier du roi Robert se mit à frapper le sol pavé de ses sabots ferrés quand le roi tira sur les rênes et leva son marteau de guerre en criant.

\- Lord Tywin a surpris mon frère le pantalon baissé en train de festoyer de cygnes à la crème. Rendons-lui la politesse et montrons à ce vieux lion miteux ce qui arrive à quelqu'un qui ose s'en prendre à ma famille !

Tous les soldats derrière Jon répondirent par un rugissement d'approbation. La voix du roi Robert était très forte, et Jon voulait bien parier que les soldats attendant la charge à la Porte du Roi, la Port du Lion, la Porte du Dragon, et toutes les autres pouvaient l'entendre aussi. Il se rappela être monté avec Robb sur les plus hautes tours de Winterfell pour s'entraîner à se crier des messages, car Père leur avait constamment répété combien une voix puissante était importante sur le champ de bataille. Père se rappelait-il les cris de guerre du roi Robert ?

\- Que les pluies pleurent sur _ses_ halls aujourd'hui !

Les cloches de tous les septuaires de Port-Réal se mirent à sonner alors que les portes dans les murailles s'ouvraient en grinçant. Des trompettes résonnèrent, à la fois depuis les rangs autour de Jon et depuis l'armée de Renly au loin. Les trompettes avaient été l'idée de Stannis, une façon de faire paraître leur armée plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Des trompettes et une lumière aveuglante. Ces sons furent bientôt noyés, cependant, par le tonnerre des sabots alors que Jon éperonnait son cheval pour le mettre au galop. Il resserra sa prise sur Fracas, laissant à sa monture toute la longueur de bride qu'elle souhaitait.

Le roi Robert était juste devant lui, sur sa gauche, la pointe aiguë de son marteau de guerre luisant. Fantôme filait aux côtés de Jon, un brouillard blanc mortel dévorant le sol aussi vivement qu'un cheval. La mer de tentes rouges de Lannister se dressait à présent devant lui et Jon se prépara à l'impact, priant tous les dieux existants que son cheval ne le désarçonnât pas. Des hommes jaillissaient des tentes rouges, les mains tenant des épées, des masses, des arbalètes et des flèches - toute arme à portée. Ils furent rapidement piétinés, et Jon put physiquement ressentir le craquement quand les sabots de son cheval entrèrent en contact avec les os en dessous. Assez de soldats Lannister étaient suffisamment réveillés pour se battre un minimum, et Jon s'assura que Fracas s'opposait à tout ce qui venait dans sa direction. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche de temps à autre, et du coin de l'œil, Jon pouvait apercevoir Fantôme qui arrachait quelques gorges. Le roi Robert passait en force, fracassant des crânes avec son marteau de guerre. Jon resta aux côté du roi de son mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y parvînt plus.

Il y avait un fossé juste devant lui, et son cheval s'y dirigeait trop vite. Jon n'était pas assez bon cavalier pour faire sauter des chevaux par-dessus des obstacles, et il ne pouvait estimer la largeur du fossé pour commencer. S'il pouvait forcer l'animal à virer à temps… Jon tira les rênes à droite, mais trop tard : son cheval trébucha puis se cabra, se débattant brutalement. Les bottes de Jon glissèrent hors de ses étriers quand il fut projeté en arrière, tournant en l'air et atterrissant sur son bouclier, à plat ventre dans le fossé. La chute lui coupa le souffle, et il lui en resta à peine pour un grognement. Jon était tombé de nombreuses fois pendant l'entraînent, et de fait, tomber comme il fallait était l'une des premières leçons qu'il eût apprises sur le terrain de pratique. Il serra les dents, se mettant rapidement à genoux et saisissant son épée – qui était heureusement restée dans sa main jusqu'à l'impact avec le sol. Il releva son bouclier, tâchant d'évaluer son nouvel environnement.

C'était une bonne idée. Une épée s'abattit sur la bordure de métal du bouclier de Jon, manquant son œil gauche de justesse. Jon bondit sur ses pieds, reculant en hâte alors que la même épée frappait de nouveau son bouclier. Il heurta la paroi du fossé – c'était plus un petit trou, en vérité – dans son dos et il regarda enfin son attaquant bien en face, un homme de taille similaire vêtu de rouge : chemise, bas, gantelets et protections de bras en cuir rouges, et une longue chemise de maille par-dessus tout cela. La seule pièce d'armure que portait le chevalier était un heaume, sans doute la seule chose qu'il avait eu le temps d'enfiler quand les trompettes avaient commencé à sonner.

 _J'ai l'avantage_ , se répéta Jon encore et encore. _J'ai une armure complète. J'ai un écu. Pas lui_.

Quand l'épée ennemie revint sur lui une troisième fois, Jon put la bloquer avec la sienne. Fracas grinça en heurtant un autre morceau d'acier, le repoussant avec autant de force que Jon pouvait en fournir. Le chevalier trébucha en arrière, et Jon profita de son avantage.

 _Je suis plus fort que lui, je dois l'être, ou sinon c'est moi qui reculerais._

Au passage suivant, Jon fit glisser Fracas par en dessous avant de la relever, attrapant la garde de l'autre et arrachant l'épée de la main du chevalier. Elle vola au loin, et quand les yeux du Lannister regardèrent en tout sens pour trouver une autre arme, Jon vit une ouverture. Ce fut facile, presque trop facile d'enfoncer Fracas sous le bras de l'ennemi, la pointe de l'épée tranchant la fine cotte de maille et ressortant au bas de sa gorge. Jon retira Fracas alors que le chevalier trébuchait en arrière, son heaume tombant au passage, révélant des cheveux d'un blond sable. Il y eut une giclée de sang, et le chevalier ne se releva pas. Jon se retourna, se préparant à sortir du fossé et combattre jusqu'à retrouver Fantôme, mais un gémissement pitoyable l'arrêta. Jon se retourna lentement. Le chevalier Lannister contre lequel il venait de se battre tâtonnait dans sa protection gauche, en tirant un morceau de tissu bleu pâle et le tenant devant ses yeux. Il les avait couleur noisette et ils traduisaient une souffrance épouvantable. Jon tenta mais échoua à détourna le regard, involontairement fixé sur la scène devant lui.

\- Dites-lui... croassa le chevalier.

Son poing s'ouvrit et se referma autour du tissu bleu, et il semblait qu'il tentait de le tendre à Jon.

\- Lui dire quoi ? pressa Jon. Qui est-elle ?

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Il s'était immobilisé, le regard fixe. Sa bouche était toujours à demi ouverte, et du sang gouttait lentement du coin gauche. Jon le dévisagea un long moment. Il releva les yeux, et après avoir déterminé que les soldats des deux camps faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter de tomber dans le petit fossé, il s'agenouilla près du mort. Jon prit le tissu bleu des doigts inertes et le déploya. Un dauphin gris dansait dans des vagues enchâssées dans un anneau de fleurs violettes en forme d'étoiles.

 _C'est une faveur, mais de la part de qui ? Son amante ? Sa sœur ? Ou même sa mère ?_

Des traînées rouges constellaient à présent la faveur, et Jon ne saurait jamais à qui était ce sang.

 _Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Qu'il l'aimait_ _?_ _Qu'il était désolé de quelque chose ? Qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais partir de chez lui ?_

Les bruits de la bataille sonnaient aux oreilles de Jon, le bruit de l'acier frappant l'acier, les chevaux mourants, les hurlements d'hommes terrifiés, le fracas des tentes abattues, des cris de triomphe, des trompettes, des cors de guerre, et des cris de "Mère !" Avec tout ce bruit, avec sa logique lui disait qu'il devait retrouver Fantôme, tout ce que Jon pouvait faire était de rester à genoux près du chevalier défunt.

 _Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge, ou assez proche pour ne pas faire de vraie différence._

Les jumeaux Lannister devaient être traduits en justice pour leur trahison, Jon le savait, mais ce chevalier n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

 _Moi non plus, d'ailleurs,_ _aussi quelle raison avais-je de le tuer ? Si je l'avais croisé dans les rues de_ _Lannisport_ _ou de quelque endroit d'où il venait, nous n'aurions eu aucune raison d'être autrement que courtois vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. Il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal ni à personne que je chéris, pas avant que nous tombions ensemble dans ce fossé._

Jon tendit la main et ferma les yeux noisette, pliant le morceau de tissu bleu et le fourrant dans un de ses brassards. Juste à côté de la faveur de Shireen. Secouant la tête pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité, Jon ramassa son bouclier et son épée et grimpa hors du fossé. Il s'accroupit immédiatement, s'assurant que rien ne fonçait sur lui et que personne ne tentait de l'attaquer. Il ne pouvait voir ni entendre le roi Robert, aussi c'était une cause perdue, mais Jon pouvait ressentir précisément Fantôme. Celui-ci avait vraiment besoin de son aide et le pressait de venir. Jon fonça en direction de son loup géant, abattant les hommes assez stupides pour se mettre sur sa route. La plupart avait des heaumes et portaient plus d'armure que le chevalier dans le fossé, et Jon ne regarda pas derrière lui pour voir à quel point ses coups étaient mortels. Fantôme se trouvait devant une tente impressionnante qui s'était partiellement effondrée. Le loup grondait silencieusement, ses dents aiguës découvertes en un avertissement à quiconque oserait s'approcher de lui. Quand Jon se rapprocha, il remarqua que Fantôme protégeait un homme désarmé et tombé à terre. Des hommes en manteau rouge huaient, leurs épées tirées, cherchant la bonne ouverture. Jon en élimina un avant que les autres ne réalisent qu'il était là, en frappant un autre à la tête avec son bouclier.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! cria désespérément l'homme à terre. Rendez-vous au loup géant et à son maître ! Assez de sang a été versé aujourd'hui, et cette bataille est déjà perdue.

Jon se souvint de cette voix, et en baissant les yeux, il reconnut le chevalier que Stannis avait rencontré pour des pourparlers peu de temps auparavant...

\- Ser Kevan ? Est-ce vous ?

\- Vous devez être Ser Jon. Le loup géant a reconnu votre approche.

Comme sur un signal, Fantôme bondit près de Jon, les dents toujours découvertes bien que tous les soldats Lannister autour de lui eussent déposé leurs armes à l'ordre de leur commandant.

\- Qui est votre officier, l'homme qui a mené la sortie ? Lord Stannis ?

Jon le regarda bouche bée.

 _Il ne connaît pas très bien Stannis._

\- Le roi Robert a mené la charge. Ser Kevan eut l'air assez stupéfait.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne croyais pas qu'il...

\- Vous rendez-vous à moi, Ser Kevan ? dit Jon avant que le chevalier ne pût finir sa phrase. _Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il pouvait encore manier son marteau de guerre ? Ou vous songiez qu'il était trop gros pour son armure ?_

\- Je me rends à vous, Ser Jon. Allons trouver le roi Robert et arrêter tout ceci.

Ser Kevan se releva lentement, grimaçant alors qu'il reportait son poids sur son pied droit. Jon ne pouvait voir de sang aussi la blessure devait heureusement être peu sérieuse. -

Ai-je votre parole ?

\- Sur mon honneur de Lannister. Sur mon honneur de chevalier.

\- Lord Stannis, j'insiste pour que vous preniez un peu de repos.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ser Barristan avait prononcé ces mots, mais c'était la première fois que Stannis décida de les prendre au sérieux. Les troupes de Ser Kevan étaient clairement en déroute, et celles de Lord Tywin avaient cessé de combattre après un engagement absurdement court. C'était tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, car les longues-vues ne pouvaient vous aider que jusqu'à un certain point. Robert devait toujours être en vie, ou bien un chevalier comme Ser Donnel serait venu, à bout de souffle, lui annoncer les terribles nouvelles. Quant au moindre loup géant…

Stannis s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha les oreillers, sans même s'occuper d'ôter son armure excepté son ceinturon. Il rêva. Et fit de terribles rêves. Il y avait là une dame aux cheveux de la couleur du sang qui souriait tandis qu'elle brûlait quelqu'un enchaîné sur un bûcher. Puis la Néra était en feu, de maléfiques flammes vertes dévorant tout sur leur passage excepté les hurlements des mourants. Les flammes vertes cédèrent la place à la neige, une neige froide où des créatures aux yeux bleus glacés commençaient à se lever. Enfin, Stannis vit Jon, tout revêtu de noir et tendant la main vers une épée dotée d'une tête de loup géant pour pommeau, très semblable à celui de Fracas, tandis que d'autres hommes le frappaient à coups de couteau. Stannis tenta de hurler à Jon de se défendre, mais tout ce que fit Jon fut de le regarder avec des yeux totalement défaits avant de tomber à plat ventre dans la neige. Les yeux de Stannis se rouvrirent brusquement, et il respirait comme s'il venait lui-même de terminer une bataille. Il regarda autour de lui avec affolement, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de feu ou de neige d'aucune couleur. Ni de sang. Juste ses appartements dans la Forteresse Rouge. Stannis se demanda d'où venaient de tels cauchemars, s'ils étaient des signes quelconques, présages de ce qui aurait pu être ou de ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Normalement, il dédaignait de telles choses, laissant les septons s'enrouer à parler des signes envoyés par les dieux bienveillants. Mais ces images avaient été si réelles. Stannis secoua la tête, se leva et se versa un gobelet d'eau, l'additionnant de sel. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et il se maudit pour avoir dormi si longtemps.

 _Si je pense vivre un cauchemar maintenant, les choses pourraient être bien pires. Elles le peuvent toujours._

Le roi Robert fut ravi de voir Jon, particulièrement quand il découvrit qui Jon avait capturé et dont il avait obtenu reddition. Le roi s'était pour sa part fort bien débrouillé. Miraculeusement bien, en fait. Après avoir galopé à travers le camp de Ser Kevan, il s'était dirigé tout droit vers la tente de Tywin Lannister sur la colline. Le camp de Lord Tywin était tout aussi ensommeillé et mal préparé à une attaque, et le roi Robert n'avait pas eu le moindre problème à poser son marteau de guerre sur la gorge de Lord Tywin avant que l'homme n'eût enfilé son armure pour la journée.

\- Ser Jon ! Je croyais que tu étais tombé !

\- Je suis bien tombé... dans un fossé.

Robert répondit à cela par un gros rire, bien que Jon n'eût pas tenté d'être spécialement amusant.

\- Mais j'en suis sorti.

\- Ça oui. Et capturé Ser Kevan tant que tu y étais !

\- Mon loup géant a fait le plus gros du travail, pour être honnête...

Mais le roi ne voulait entendre aucune des humbles excuses de Jon, posant un bras charnu sur ses épaules et marchant avec lui.

\- Qui d'autre ici peut contrôler une si terrible bête ? Tout juste comme ces foutus Targaryen et leurs dragons. Heureusement tous les dragons sont morts, sauf une petite fille perdue dans les déserts d'Essos d'après ce que mes espions me disent.

\- Mes frères et sœurs ont tous des loups géants, commença Jon, mais le roi ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Je voulais charger contre Tywin Lannister avec mon marteau depuis longtemps. Il est toujours si suffisant, si froid que Stannis a l'air rigolard en comparaison. De toute façon, tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai fait irruption dans sa tente...

Le roi Robert continuait à parler, racontant la bataille d'une voix forte tandis que lui et Jon traversait le camp de Renly. Des cris enthousiastes de "Votre Grâce !" et "Longue vie au roi Robert !" les suivaient. Jon se sentait mal à l'aise, et pas à cause de la prise serrée du roi autour de ses épaules. Des centaines d'yeux le suivaient, se demandant probablement qui il était et pourquoi le roi se conduisait si familièrement avec lui. Robert s'arrêta finalement devant une vaste tente verte gardée par des chevaliers portant des roses dorées. Un homme impeccablement vêtu avec une bedaine similaire à celle du roi en émergea.

\- Votre Grâce ! Vous fûtes vraiment le héros du jour !

\- Lord Tyrell ! tonna le roi Robert en réponse. Ce royaume est remis sur une bonne voie, un traître de Lannister enchaîné après l'autre.

\- Lord Tywin voulait que je m'allie à lui, le saviez-vous ? Il disait que je devrais marier ma fille à son petit-fils Joffrey, et qu'il donnerait Accalmie à l'un de mes fils une fois que vous et Lord Stannis seriez plus courts d'une tête.

\- Il ne s'est pas gêné, n'est-ce pas ? gronda le roi.

\- J'ai refusé, bien entendu ! J'ai dit à Lord Tywin que je servais fidèlement mon roi.

Lord Tyrell semblait tout à fait sincère, mais Jon aurait parié son épée que le Seigneur de Haut-Jardin aurait été tout aussi fidèle à Lord Tywin si le roi avait été défait durant la bataille. Avec la promesse d'Accalmie, et de voir sa fille faite reine, Jon se demanda si le résultat de la bataille n'avait pas été décevant pour lui.

 _Stannis sera intéressé d'entendre tout cela, bien qu'il ne pense sûrement rien de bon de l'homme qui a tenté de le faire mourir de faim pour commencer._

Si le roi Robert trouva quelque chose de suspect dans les paroles de Lord Tyrell, cependant, il ne le montra pas quand une jeune fille du même âge que Jon apparut aux côtés de Lord Tyrell.

\- Votre Grâce, puis-je vous présenter ma fille, Dame Margaery ?

Margaery était enveloppée d'un manteau de velours vert et sa chevelure était une cascade de boucles brunes coulant le long de son dos. Jon admit qu'elle était mignonne, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête à quel point elle paraissait déplacée dans le camp. A peu près comme si Shireen ou une de ses sœurs s'était retrouvée parmi les soldats. Le roi prit poliment la main de Margaery et y posa les lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle.

\- Espérez-vous être bientôt appelée 'Votre Grâce' vous-même ?

\- Si mon père me l'ordonne, dit-elle.

Le roi Robert se mit à rire.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Pendant que je parle avec votre seigneur père, vous devez faire connaissance avec Ser Jon. L'autre héros de cette bataille !

Il disparut dans la tente, laissant Jon seul avec Margaery. Bon, il y avait beaucoup de gardes à roses dorées tout autour, mais en réalité ils étaient seuls. Jon ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, bien qu'il fût tenté de dire qu'il était tout sauf un héros.

\- Je regrette que mon frère Loras ne soit pas ici pour vous saluer, Ser, car je sais que vous vous êtes rencontrés précédemment, dit d'abord Margaery, un doux sourire sur son visage en forme de cœur. Il est assez désemparé depuis la mort de Lord Renly. Ils étaient de très bons amis, tout comme vous et Lord Stannis.

\- Je... se lança Jon.

 _Je n'appellerais pas Stannis un de mes bons amis, même pas un ami. Il n'en a pas, exactement, bien qu'il y ait des hommes auxquels il se fie plus qu'à d'autres._

\- Comment saviez-vous que je sers Lord Stannis ? Et que j'ai rencontré votre frère ?

\- Loras m'a raconté votre visite à Accalmie, et m'a parlé de votre énorme loup géant blanc. J'ai entendu que vous n'avez jamais jouté auparavant ! Mes trois frères sont tous entrés en lice lors d'un tournoi ou un autre, et je suis sûre que l'un d'eux serait heureux de vous en dire plus.

 _Jouter ? Est-elle complètement aveugle à l'endroit où nous sommes et ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? Ou parle-t-elle à dessein de quelque chose d'aussi frivole pour adoucir le sérieux de notre situation ?_

Jon décida d'accorder à Margaery le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je dois prendre congé, ma dame, dit Jon en s'inclinant.

Margaery opina simplement, son sourire toujours intact.

Durant le reste de la journée, pendant que le roi Robert, Lord Tyrell et de nombreux autres seigneurs et chevaliers de haut rang décidaient quoi faire de Lord Tywin, Jon aida à ramasser les blessés et les morts sur le champ de bataille. Les hommes qui gémissaient étaient amenés immédiatement à une infirmerie de fortune où les maistres les séparaient plus précisément, en fonction de la sévérité de leurs blessures. Quant aux hommes qui ne gémissaient plus, eh bien… ils avaient déjà rejoint leurs dieux, et rien de plus ne pouvait être fait que de les aligner avec les autres morts. A l'occasion, des hommes inertes gisant à des angles bizarres avaient encore un pouls, et ils rejoignaient leurs frères blessés à la merci des maistres. Fantôme était assez doué pour renifler la vie, bien qu'il fût difficile de savoir si aucun de ces pauvres gens vivrait seulement pour voir le jour suivant. Il était presque trop facile de distinguer les morts Lannister de ceux qui avait combattu pour Renly ou Robert. Pas toujours à cause des manteaux rouges et des armures rouge et or mais par le manque de la moindre protection. Les Lannister avaient été pris complètement par surprise, et Jon commençait tout juste à comprendre l'ampleur du carnage auquel il avait participé.

Comme le travail physique était suffisant pour que Jon restât concentré, ses pensées se permettaient de dériver un peu. Il avait à présent vu par lui-même le roi Robert que les chansons avaient célébré, le cerf qui avait massacré des dragons. Le roi était un homme complètement différent du monarque paresseux que Jon avait observé de loin à Winterfell, avant que Stannis ne prît Jon comme écuyer et ne mît tout Westeros sens dessus-dessous avec la vérité au sujet des enfants royaux… Père avait dit une fois que Stannis et Robert étaient complètement différents, à la fois en comportement et en caractère. Mais puisque les deux aînés Baratheon étaient renommés pour leurs prouesses au combat, Jon avait supposé que la guerre était la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

 _J'avais tort à ce sujet_ _._

Jon avait eu la chance d'observer comment les deux hommes travaillaient quand les enjeux étaient élevés. Robert devait toujours être le premier hors des murs, le premier à franchir les lignes, hurlant et abattant tout ce qui se trouvait en vue. Il était un vrai guerrier, se fiant à ses muscles et pariant que son ennemi ne s'attendrait jamais à le trouver si audacieux. Stannis, par contre, n'était pas un guerrier, sans considérer comment il se débrouillait avec une épée. Stannis était un commandant, plus intéressé par la planification et l'exécution d'une guerre que le combat lui-même. Et il était doué pour cela, doué pour la stratégie et pour prédire ce que son ennemi ferait et ce qui était faisable pour lui. Le combat pouvait être laissé aux jeunes gens au sang chaud avides de la moindre excuse pour croiser le fer et répandre le sang. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, un commandant et un guerrier pouvaient faire de grandes choses. Stannis et le roi Robert ne l'avaient-ils pas prouvé ? Pendant la rébellion de Robert, le roi avait abattu Rhaegar Targaryen tandis que Stannis tenait Accalmie et réalisait la prise de Peyredragon. Durant la Rébellion Greyjoy, Stannis avait astucieusement piégé et détruit la Flotte de Ferre, laissant la mer libre afin que Robert attaque Pyke et tienne Lord Balon à sa merci.

 _Ils ont si bien travaillé ensemble, ici_.

Jon avait assisté directement à toute la planification que Stannis avait montée pour amener les Lannister devant la justice alors même qu'ils étaient sur Peyredragon – tous les corbeaux, toutes les disputes avec les seigneurs et les membres du conseil, et toutes les nuits blanches. L'échec de Renly avait inopinément balayé une partie de ces plans, mais le roi Robert y avait aisément remédié par une audacieuse chevauchée à l'aube.

 _Quel genre d'homme suis-je ? Le guerrier ou le commandant ? Le guerrier reçoit toute la gloire, bien qu'elle soit plus fondée sur la chance et la force brute. Le commandant a le métier le plus dur, et souvent il reste inaperçu à sa place derrière les lignes._

Jon soupira.

 _Ou peut-être ne suis-je qu'un gamin qui a eu sa chance de jouer à la guerre._

Il y eut un festin cette nuit-là. Le roi Robert insista pour que Jon s'assît à sa droite pour sa capture de Ser Kevan. Une fois de plus, beaucoup trop d'yeux furent braqués sur lui. Jon but trop de verres de doux vin d'été, car il était difficile de refuser quand le roi Robert pressait un gobelet incrusté de joyaux dans ses mains et annonçait un toast après l'autre. Tous les cris que Jon entendait étaient de joie et célébration, et le chant des épées entendu le matin avait fait place à celui des harpes et des luths. Jon se demanda d'où étaient arrivés de tels musiciens, car quel usage une armée pouvait-elle en avoir ? Fantôme avait reçu un cuissot de quelque chose, et personne ne dit rien que le loup traîna la viande par terre pour la manger juste derrière Jon.

\- Quel est votre secret, Votre Grâce ? Comment un homme peut-il tuer Rhaegar Targaryen et piéger Tywin Lannister sans se fatiguer ? cria un chevalier avec un griffon rouge sur son surcot.

\- Mon secret ?

Le roi Robert leva son gobelet.

\- Être courageux ! Allez à chaque combat, chaque bataille sans se soucier de la mort. Sans aucune inhibition pour vous retenir, vous avez plus de liberté que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !

Des vivats suivirent cette affirmation, bien que Jon ne s'y joignît pas.

 _Ce que disait Robert ressemble plus à de l'impulsivité que de la bravoure._

\- Votre Grâce.

Deux hommes du Guet Municipal se matérialisèrent soudain derrière le roi, leurs manteaux d'or pendant derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Robert, irrité.

\- Votre Grâce, nous avons trouvé un membre de votre Garde Royale blessé sur le champ de bataille. Ser Mandon Moore.

\- Ser Mandon ? Je l'avais laissé dans la Forteresse Rouge, gardant les bâtards incestueux de notre reine.

Les manteaux d'or échangèrent un regard, moitié peur et moitié appréhension. Les hommes festoyant autour du roi avaient fait silence.

\- Nous suggérons que vous parliez tout de suite à Ser Mandon.

Ils refusaient d'en dire plus. Le roi Robert haussa les épaules, se leva et enjamba son banc.

\- Ned, avec moi ! appela-t-il.

Il fallut à Jon un moment pour réaliser que le roi parlait de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le reprendre, mais la referma aussi vite, se rappelant tout le vin d'été qui avait coulé librement durant la fête.

 _Il est trop ivre pour savoir que je ne suis pas mon père,_ _mais s'en soucie-t-il seulement_ _?_

Jon ne s'attarda pas à dessein sur ces pensées tandis qu'il se pressait de suivre le roi. Les manteaux d'or les menèrent à une tente discrète à côté de l'infirmerie de fortune. Ser Mandon était identifiable par son armure blanche, et son bras d'épée était en écharpe. Il se tenait à côté d'une table où un soldat Lannister défunt avait été déposé. Ce devait être un Lannister, car le corps était revêtu d'une armure rouge et or. Cependant, alors que Jon se rapprochait et découvrait le visage du soldat, le souffle lui manqua.

 _Dieux..._

C'était le prince Joffrey. Jon se souvenait de lui insultant Robb sur le terrain d'entraînement de Winterfell, portant une tunique décorée de lions et de cerfs. La cause de la mort de Joffrey n'était pas évidente, mais les manteaux rouges étaient pratiques pour cacher le sang, après tout. Jon tourna le regard vers le roi, qui avait serré les poings. Son visage était curieusement neutre quand, en tout logique il aurait dû être pourpre de rage devant une telle scène.

\- Que signifie ceci, Ser Mandon ? Vous avez abandonné votre poste.

La voix du roi était tout aussi dénuée d'expression que son visage. Ser Mandon lui jeta un regard noir.

\- La reine Cersei m'a demandé d'amener discrètement l'héritier du Trône de Fer à son grand-père. Votre bataille était le moment idéal pour le faire, mais nous avons rencontré des... complications inattendues.

\- Vous lui avez obéi ? Vous êtes membre de la Garde Royale, Ser Mandon. Vous servez le roi.

A présent Robert était en colère, et le dégoût était gravé sur son visage.

\- La Garde Royale protège aussi la famille du roi, insista Ser Mandon. J'ai échoué dans mon devoir, car le prince est mort alors que je suis ici sans rien de plus qu'un poignet foulé ! De plus, la reine est plus digne de ma protection que vous.

\- Gardes ! cria le roi.

Les hommes requis apparurent.

\- Enchaînez Ser Mandon et jetez-le avec le reste des prisonniers bien nés. Son confort ne doit pas vous inquiéter.

\- Oui, Votre Grâce, fut répété plusieurs fois tandis que le errant chevalier était emmené.

Les deux manteaux d'or qui avaient amené Jon dans la tente étaient toujours là. L'un d'eux s'adressa au roi avec hésitation.

\- On dira que...

\- Que quoi ? Que j'ai assassiné mon propre fils ?

Personne ne dit rien.

\- Les hommes meurent à la guerre. Avec une armure et un manteau aux couleurs Lannister, comment aurait-on pu soupçonner que Joffrey n'était pas l'écuyer de quelque chevalier des Terres de l'Ouest ? Tellement d'entre eux ont les cheveux jaunes, c'est difficile de les différencier !

Jon pensa immédiatement au chevalier aux cheveux couleur sable et sa faveur aux dauphins.

 _Dites-lui..._

La voix mourante résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles. -

Joffrey n'est pas mon fils. Joffrey n'a jamais été mon fils. Même quand je le pensais... il était toujours à elle.

La voix de Robert était froide, aussi froide que l'hiver et ses yeux d'un bleu profond ressemblaient à des ecchymoses.

\- Que devrions-nous faire de son corps ?

\- Mettez-le de côté pour Lord Tywin. Comme acte de bonne volonté, puisqu'il voudra sûrement enterrer les siens. Je n'en ai pour sûr aucune utilité.

Quand Jon put enfin s'éloigner du roi Robert, il se dirigea vers l'orée du camp. Cela lui prit un moment, puisqu'il y avait des milliers d'hommes s'affairant avec toutes leurs tentes, leurs chevaux, leurs catins... mais ils devaient bien finir quelque part. Port-Réal avec ses trois hautes collines se trouvait à l'est, et des étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel nocturne au-dessus de lui. La tête de Jon sonnait et il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait dormi, une éternité depuis qu'il avait ignoré la vue de tant de sang… Jon vomit promptement, vidant le contenu de son estomac sur l'herbe. Il tomba à genoux et continua ses hauts-le-cœur alors même qu'il savait ne plus rien avoir à recracher, sa bouche remplie d'un abominable goût aigre.

 _C'est tout le vin que j'ai bu, certainement. Pas étonnant que_ _Stannis_ _ne boive jamais._

Mais tandis que Jon s'essuyait la bouche sur sa manche, il se demanda s'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui qu'il aurait aimé ne plus se rappeler, jusqu'au roi Robert fixant sans émotion le corps de Joffrey. Fantôme frotta son museau contre sa hanche. Jon caressa la fourrure de son loup, remarquant les nombreuses taches sombres sur la robe normalement blanche. Elles auraient pu être de la boue, mais du sang était tout aussi probable. Fantôme avait arraché son compte de gorges ce jour-là.

 _Je le sais parce que je l'ai goûté moi-même._

Jon passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration.

 _Si quelqu'un demande si je suis malade, je dirai que j'ai juste bu trop de vin. Ce n'est pas un mensonge._

* * *

Notes:

"Le silence se répand. Je parle et dois parler. Alors je lui parle et je lui dis : 'Camarade, je ne voulais pas te tuer. Si tu sautais encore dans ce trou, je ne le ferais pas, si tu voulais bien être raisonnable aussi. Mais tu n'était qu'une idée pour moi, avant, une abstraction qui vivait dans mon esprit et appelait une réponse approprié. C'est une abstraction que j'ai poignardée. Mais à présent, pour la première fois, je te vois comme un homme semblable à moi. J'ai pensé à tes grenades, ta baïonnette, ton fusil : maintenant je vois ta femme et ton visage et notre camaraderie. Pardonne-moi camarade. Nous le voyons toujours trop tard. Pourquoi ne nous disent-ils jamais que vous êtes de pauvres diables comme nous, que vos mères sont tout aussi angoissées que les nôtres, et que nous avons la même peur de la mort, et la même agonie et la même souffrance. Pardonne-moi camarade comment aurais-tu pu être mon ennemi ? Si nous jetions ces fusils et cet uniforme, tu pourrais être mon frère…

Paul dans A l'Ouest Rien de Nouveau, d'Erich Remarque.

L'inspiration for le duel de Jon avec le chevalier Lannister et sa trouvaille de la faveur portée par le mort vient du fameux A l'Ouest Rien de Nouveau d'Erich Remarque, un roman anti-guerre raconté du point de vue d'un jeune soldat allemand durant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Bien que Paul ait tué beaucoup d'hommes avec son pistolet et ses grenades, la première fois qu'il tue personnellement quelqu'un est quand il tombe dans un trou d'obus avec un soldat français. Le Français attaque Paul, aussi Paul sort son couteau pour se défendre, et finit par poignarder son ennemi. Cependant, Paul remarque le portefeuille du Français et regarde la photo de sa famille et toutes les lettres qu'ils lui ont écrites. Paul est submergé par le remord exprimé dans le passage ci-dessus et en vient à l'horrible réalisation qu'au lieu de tuer un démon, il a tué un homme comme lui. Là je n'essaye pas de changer Jon en pacifiste ou de l'amener à exprimer une philosophie anti-guerre, mais je veux vraiment le montrer réalisant que la bataille n'est pas la chose glorieuse que toutes les chansons prétendent.

Si on y réfléchit, Jon a très peu combattu dans le canon. Bien sûr, il a tué Orell (dont le souvenir le blesse littéralement) durant une Bataille de Rois et dans Une Tempête d'Épées il tire des flèches depuis les hauteurs durant la bataille pour le Mur (puisqu'il pouvait à peine marcher après s'être enlevé une autre flèche de la cuisse !), mais c'est tout. De même, la décapitation de Slynt est plus une question de se débarrasser d'un ennemi politique à qui cela pendait au nez que Jon désirant vraiment couper une tête. Il arrive à la conclusion éclairée que les sauvages ne sont pas le véritable ennemi dans Une Danse avec les Dragons, aussi je ne pense pas qu'il soit aberrant pour lui de ressentir du remord dans cette histoire. De plus, j'ai toujours vu Jon plus comme un commandant qu'un guerrier. HBO a certainement une opinion différente, car laisser leur bon petit héros boitiller durant la bataille pour le Mur et ne pas pouvoir faire des choses comme un saut périlleux hors de la cage du treuil (l'épée à la main, bien sûr !) serait mauvais pour l'audience…


	5. Retours

**Chapitre 5 : Rien Moins qu'un Homme II**

\- Faites place pour le roi !

Stannis se tenait dans la cour de la Forteresse Rouge, les bras croisés sous leurs brassards et une épée au côté. Ser Barristan, Lord Estermont, Lord Varys, et tout autre personne d'importance étaient naturellement là aussi. Des trompettes sonnèrent tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et des dizaines d'hommes et leurs montures les franchissaient. Robert était au centre, naturellement, flanqué par deux chevaliers blancs de la Garde Royale, en compagnie de...

 _Eh bien, eh bien, nous avons Lo_ _rd Tywin Lannister_ _et_ _Ser Kevan Lannister._ _Et aucun n'a l'air satisfait du tout de la_ _situation._

Stannis considéra la scène avec une sinistre satisfaction tandis que la Garde Royale s'emparait immédiatement des commandants Lannister une fois qu'ils furent descendus de cheval.

\- Stannis ! appela Robert.

Il ne pouvait se rappeler quand son frère avait été d'aussi bonne humeur la dernière fois. En toute logique, un homme de la carrure actuelle de Robert n'aurait pas dû pouvoir rentrer dans une armure, mais Robert se déplaçait comme si l'équipement ne pesait rien du tout.

\- Quelle bataille tu as manquée !

\- Je protégeais le Forteresse Rouge en tant que ton héritier.

\- Bien sûr, balaya Robert comme s'il s'en souvenait juste. Lord Tywin ne s'attendait pas à me voir débouler dans sa tente avec mon marteau avant qu'il ait fait sa première merde de la journée !

\- Votre Grâce, dit Lord Tywin à travers des dents serrées, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un dragon d'or. Je ne sais qui je dois remercier le plus pour la plaisante situation dans laquelle nous sommes : vous ou votre frère.

\- Je vous assure, Lord Tywin, que tous les remerciements devraient aller à vos enfants, répliqua Stannis sur le même ton.

\- La reine Cersei et Ser Jaime seront jugés pour leurs crimes supposés rapidement, informa Robert, assez fort pour que tous l'entendissent. La justice vient du roi, mais puisque les accusés sont mon épouse et mon beau-frère, j'ai demandé à Lord Tywin de servir de juge avec moi-même et notre Seigneur Main.

Stannis vit immédiatement bien des choses qui clochaient dans cette annonce. Par où commencer ? Il se dirigea rapidement vers Robert, sans se soucier de tous les gens qui les regardaient.

\- Je mérite d'être l'un de ces juges insista-t-il, gardant intentionnellement la voix basse. J'ai découvert cet inceste en tout premier lieu !

\- Exactement. C'est toi qui expose les charges. Tu ne peux servir comme juge, car tu as déjà décidé d'un verdict de culpabilité. C'est équitable.

\- Et Lord Tywin est impartial ? Que t'a-t-il fait, Robert ? Il t'a ensorcelé ? Empoisonné l'esprit ? Il est à ta merci, alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Écoute, Stannis, siffla Robert à son oreille en se rapprochant. Tywin Lannister est un salopard sans cœur, et je n'ai aucune intention de lui lâcher plus de lest. La Couronne a une dette de trois millions de dragons d'or envers lui, cependant, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous faire des ennemis de toutes les Terres de l'Ouest. Mais si nous pouvons convaincre Lord Tywin que Cersei et Jaime sont vraiment coupables et prouver leur crime à tel point qu'il ne peut le réfuter… alors nous aurons gagné. Nous serons débarrassés des Lannister à la Cour sans nous faire des ennemis de Roc Casteral. Stannis le dévisagea.

\- Tu as convaincu Jon Arryn de l'inceste, et c'est lui qui m'a forcé à épouser Cersei pour le bien du royaume ! Tu peux sûrement faire de même avec Lord Tywin !

 _Je suis flatté que tu aies tant foi en moi._

\- Ton plan génial est que je fasse publiquement admettre à Tywin Lannister la trahison de ses enfants ? Et que ses petits-enfants ne sont rien de plus que des bâtards incestueux ? Sept enfers, Robert, Cersei et Jaime pourraient se baiser sous ses yeux qu'il ne l'admettrait toujours pas !

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

 _Shireen pourrait sortir une meilleure idée._

Mais autant il essayait, Stannis avait du mal à formuler quelque chose d'intelligent à dire sur-le-champ. Il grinça des dents, désirait se mettre à hurler sur son frère devant toute la Cour, que tout le reste fût damné.

 _Pourquoi_ _Robert_ _me met-il dans de telles humeurs ? Lui seul peut envoyer mes émotions valser aussi follement qu'une catapulte ! Lui et_ _Renly._

Lord Estermont se rapprocha de Stannis et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Du calme, fils. Tous les problèmes du royaume ne vont pas être résolus d'un coup.

Stannis se dégagea de la prise de son grand-père.

 _Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Mon père est mort il y a plus de vingt ans. Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler fils pour ensuite me dire quoi faire, même s'il partage mon sang._

\- Vous êtes trop familier, mon seigneur Main, dit Stannis, se concentrant sur la broche-tortue fermant le manteau de son grand-père. Cependant, il n'y a rien à faire si ce n'est suivre les ordres de notre roi pour le moment. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile du tout de raccourcir Cersei et Jaime d'une tête sans nous faire des ennemis du Roc.

Robert ne fit aucun commentaire, se retournant pour aller saluer solennellement les autres hommes qui avaient chevauché avec lui. Stannis vit Lord Tyrell, plus gros encore que dans son souvenir. Trop de banquets et pas assez de batailles pour lui, sûrement. Lord Tyrell était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux châtain clair en armure incrustée de joyaux, de toute évidence ses fils Ser Garlan et Ser Loras. Lord Randyll Tarly et Lord Alester Florent étaient là, de même que bon nombre de seigneurs et de chevaliers réputés du Bief et des Terres de l'Orage. Ce fut alors seulement, après qu'il se fût calmé suite à sa rencontre avec Robert, que Stannis remarqua que Ser Jon n'était pas là. Robert avait insisté pour que Jon partît à la bataille avec lui, alors sûrement il lui aurait fait l'honneur de le laisser revenir avec lui aussi ? A moins... A moins que Jon ne fût tombé. Les hommes mouraient à la guerre ; cela était aussi sûr que le lever du soleil. Le cauchemar de Stannis, de voir Jon frappé de tous côtés, lui revint brutalement.

 _Cela ne peut être arrivé. Tous les hommes portaient du noir, et il y avait de la neige sur le sol._

Stannis regarda tout autour de lui, mais même sa grande taille ne lui permit pas de voir tout le monde dans la foule qui était entrée avec le roi, et toujours plus d'hommes faisaient leur entrée. Il fut momentanément pris d'un désir fou de foncer sur Robert et lui demander s'il savait ce qu'il était advenu de Jon – pas seulement pour lui-même, mais pour Shireen. Jon était son ami. Avant que Stannis ne pût agir sur cette envie, le contact humide d'une langue sur sa main le ramena à la réalité. Il baissa le regard, et une paire d'yeux rouges le lui rendit. Fantôme était vivant et en bonne santé, bien que sa fourrure fût sale et emmêlée par endroits.

\- Fantôme.

Stannis tendit la main et caressa la fourrure sur la tête du loup géant. Une main portant un gantelet de cuir gris rejoignit la sienne, et il laissa échapper une longue respiration.

\- Lord Stannis, dit Jon avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Ser Jon, répondit Stannis en hochant la tête avec raideur. Vous n'êtes pas rentré dans la Forteresse Rouge avec le roi ?

\- Ser Kevan a refusé tout net de chevaucher où que ce soit près de Fantôme, vu que c'est lui qui mérite tout le crédit de sa capture et de l'avoir forcé à se rendre. Lord Tywin était d'accord avec son frère.

\- En effet.

Stannis inclina la tête.

 _Jon s'est certainement bien débrouillé, et à présent personne ne pourra nier qu'il a bien mérité son titre de chevalier. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter._

\- Je vois que garder ton loup géant à portée était un bon conseil après tout.

\- Je suis heureux que la bataille soit finie.

\- Oh ?

Stannis observa Jon de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je veux dire...

Jon fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

\- En tant que chevalier, j'ai un devoir envers mon seigneur et par-dessus tout envers mon roi. Je comprends pourquoi le roi Robert veut se venger ; et de même pour Lord Tywin. Si quelqu'un avait emprisonné mon père pour une raison injuste ou détenu mes sœurs comme otages, je voudrais aller combattre. Je suis juste soulagé que celle-ci soit finie, et que je sois sorti de ce camp militaire.

\- Un camp militaire n'est pas aussi plaisant que la Forteresse Rouge ?

\- Il n'y a pas de matelas confortable, pour sûr.

Stannis posa une main sur l'épaule de Jon. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager et au contraire se laissa aller à ce contact.

\- Trouve quelqu'un pour t'aider à retirer cette armure, ensuite monte chez moi. Nous pouvons discuter comme d'habitude. _Ou juste rester assis en silence, ce qui ne devient jamais fatiguant_. Il y aura de la nourriture, si tu en veux, bien que je refuse par principe de te proposer du vin.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Les dieux savent que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de vin.

Stannis réfléchit à ce commentaire, mais le coup d'œil de Jon en direction de Robert lui dit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Ce fut au tour de Stannis de froncer les sourcils, se demandant quelle autre idiotie son vaillant frère aîné avait commise. Il se demanda aussi combien Jon connaissait du plan absurde de Robert concernant Tywin Lannister.

 _S'il ne sait rien, je le lui dirai bien vite._

\- J'y serai bientôt. Jon tourna les talons et s'éloigna, et Stannis fit de même.

Il avait sa propre armure à ôter, après tout. Cependant, si Stannis avait penser à jeter un œil en arrière, il aurait vu Robert les fixant, lui et Jon, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

C'était un soulagement de retrouver ses habits de laine. Stannis avait des chaises confortables dans son bureau, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas aussi spectaculairement décorées que partout ailleurs dans le château. Jon pouvait entendre les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers loin sous le château, et le son apaisant lui donna presque l'impression d'être devenu à Peyredragon. Presque. Du pain noir et un épais ragoût de fèves et de bacon l'attendaient comme promis, en compagnie de l'eau bouillie au citron de son seigneur. Il y avait même une assiette de viande crue pour Fantôme. Jon mangea dans un silence tranquille avec Stannis, tout en songeant à la façon d'aborder le sujet de la bataille. Il savait qu'il voulait en parler, et il savait que Stannis voulait l'entendre. Stannis ne le relançait pas, cependant, aussi Jon se lança avec ce dont il se souvenait le plus clairement :

\- J'ai passé le plus gros de la bataille dans un fossé avec un mort.

Stannis ne répondit pas immédiatement, considérant l'affirmation de Jon.

\- Et j'ai passé le plus gros de la rébellion de Robert à crever de faim derrière des murs de pierre. Donc ?

\- J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, j'aurais dû être capable de mieux contrôler mon cheval, j'aurais dû rester avec le roi, j'aurais dû combattre plus...

Jon chercha le mot correct et ne put le trouver, aussi utilisa-t-il le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Plus héroïquement.

Stannis ne se moqua pas de cela, bien qu'il n'approuvât pas.

\- Robert avait assez d'hommes autour de lui qui n'ont pas manqué à leur devoir, aussi ne laisse pas le fait d'avoir été éloigné de lui peser sur ta conscience. Il y a d'innombrables variables que tu ne peux contrôler une fois que tu as au beau milieu d'une bataille. Néanmoins, tu es vivant et tu as aidé ton roi à accomplir ses objectifs. Comment tu l'as fait importe peu, d'habitude.

\- D'habitude ? reprit Jon.

\- Je déconseillerai le viol de femmes sans défense et le meurtre d'enfants innocents. Le sang d'Elia Martell et de ses enfants sera toujours sur les mains de Tywin Lannister, même si techniquement, c'étaient ses épées-liges qui ont commis le crime.

Les mots de Stannis rappelèrent à Jon le cadavre du prince Joffrey, même si le cruel garçon n'avait pas trouvé la mort de la même façon que les petits Targaryen. Soudain, tout ce qui était arrivé pendant la bataille et ses suites revint comme un raz-de-marée, et Jon ne put arrêter le torrent de mots qui s'échappait de lui. Il avait besoin de les dire, de les dire maintenant à quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Stannis l'écouta sans l'interrompre, sans quitter Jon des yeux excepté pour remplir son gobelet d'eau citronnée. Jon en était fort reconnaissant. Ce fut seulement quand il eut revécu la plus grande part de ces deux jours qu'il se sentit enfin préparé à parler du temps passé dans le fossé avec le mort.

\- Il y avait un chevalier Lannister. Enfin, je pense que c'était un chevalier. Il m'aurait tué, mais j'étais plus rapide et l'ai frappé. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite.

Jon fouilla dans sa tunique et en sortit la faveur bleue aux dauphins dansants. Les taches de sang avaient viré au brun.

\- 'Dites-lui', a-t-il demandé.

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

\- Je ne le saurai jamais. Savez-vous quelle maison a un dauphin pour emblème ? Un dauphin avec des fleurs violettes ?

Stannis secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Jon.

\- Je ne peux pas m'enlever la voix du chevalier de la tête ! dit Jon, sa voix plus perturbée qu'il n'y comptait.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, se versant un autre verre d'eau citronnée.

 _Sans doute a-t-il eu ce genre d'expérience, vu un autre homme mourir sous ses yeux, un homme qu'il a tué de ses propres mains._ _Sûrement il a ressenti quelque chose_ _._

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à accomplir ? Le laisser te tuer ?

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Le premier homme que tu as tué - vraiment tué, pas simplement renversé avec ton cheval - restera toujours avec toi, si seulement pour te rappeler comment tu ne voudrais jamais finir ta vie.

\- Et les héros? Brandon le Bâtisseur, Aemon le Chevalier-Dragon, Aegon le Conquérant ? Pensez-vous qu'ils se rappelaient les hommes qu'ils ont tués ?

\- Tout d'abord, Aegon le Conquérant _était_ un conquérant, par un héros, souligna Stannis. Il voulait gouverner plus de terres que son seul domaine, et il se moquait de combien de milliers d'hommes ses dragons brûlaient pour parvenir à ses fins.

Jon sourit en dépit de lui-même. Stannis n'avait pas fini.

\- S'ils étaient humains, ils s'en souvenaient. De plus, l'héroïsme n'est qu'un mythe. Ces hommes qui cherchaient à devenir des héros échouaient d'ordinaire, ou se compromettaient. A l'occasion, des hommes agiront de façon héroïque, mais ces actes sont largement dus à la chance et uniquement reconnus comme tels après les faits. Tel que Ser Davos avec son bateau noir plein d'oignons et de poisson salé. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un héros pour être un homme bon, équitable, et plus important, juste.

\- Cela ressemble à quelque chose que mon père dirait. Jon laissa échapper un bâillement.

Une expression peu aimable traversa le visage de Stannis, ce qui surprit et agaça Jon tout à la fois. N'était-il pas autorisé à dire quelque chose de bien sur Lord Eddard Stark ?

 _Pourquoi êtes-vous jaloux de mon père, Stannis ? Que vous a-t-il donc fait ? Il vous respecte autant que vous le respectez._

\- Alors peut-être prendras-tu mes paroles au sérieux, dit Stannis.

\- Comme toujours.

L'expression assombrie s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et les sourcils de Stannis se haussèrent presque imperceptiblement. Il commença même à sourire, bien que ce fût probablement un effet de la lumière vacillante. Les paupières de Jon lui paraissaient très lourdes, et soudain ce fut un défi de rester éveillé. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal, et il savait que lorsqu'il ôterait ses vêtements il trouverait une multitude de bleus de toutes formes et toutes couleurs. La chaise de Jon semblait si confortable, et les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre à présent étaient sa voix et celle de Stannis. Et le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée, si complètement différent de la cacophonie du champ de bataille. C'était reposant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jon se sentit en sécurité.

Tandis que Jon continuait à parler, Stannis se rappelait de ces nuits où son père divertissait Robert et lui d'histoires de la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous. Lord Steffon avait combattu aux côtés de ses amis le prince Aerys et Ser Tywin, et Robert ne se fatiguait jamais de poser des questions.

" _Qui a tué qui ?"_ était demandé aussi souvent que _"Quelles armes ont été employées ?"_ et _"Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être au milieu d'une bataille ?"_

Cependant, quand Robert avait eu son comptant et filait se mettre au lit avec le sourire ou allait accomplir les tâches du jour, Stannis demandait à son père des questions bien différentes:

 _\- Vous essayez de faire ressembler une bataille à une chanson, Père, mais chaque fois que vous décrivez ce que c'est de combattre vous devenez sérieux et vos yeux sont tristes._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'un bataille se passait comme dans les chansons, Stannis._

 _\- Mais c'est ainsi que Robert interprète toujours vos histoires._

 _Père soupira, passant une main dans ses épais cheveux noirs._

 _\- Robert est le futur Seigneur d'Accalmie. Les seigneurs sont trop souvent entraînés dans des guerres, soit par provocation directe ou parce que leur roi le leur ordonne. Robert mènera sûrement les armées des Terres de l'Orage au combat, et plus il a d'enthousiasme pour le combat, mieux ce sera._

 _Stannis y réfléchit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier la guerre, et vous avez été un bon seigneur._

 _Père eut un sourire fatigué._

 _\- J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Si on y revient, je ferai de nouveau mon devoir. Robert a de la chance de t'avoir comme frère, Stannis, car bien qu'il apprécie la bataille, il semble que tu seras à ses côtés, le pressant d'être prudent._

 _\- Robert ne m'écoute jamais, ceci dit._ _\- Certaines choses viennent en leur temps, mon garçon._

Toute la soirée, les yeux de Jon avaient eu ce même regard hanté que Stannis avait vu chez son père... Oui, dans les yeux de bien des hommes qu'il avait vus mourir de faim ou mené lui-même au combat.

\- J'ai une réponse à ma question, mon seigneur, celle que je vous ai posée avant la bataille, dit Jon à voix basse, les yeux à demi-fermés.

 _La question de savoir si avoir peur te fait moins qu'un homme ?_

Stannis attendit la réponse de Jon se rappelant sa première bataille sur Peyredragon. En toute hâte il avait fait construire une flotte, navigué jusqu'à l'île avec les conseils de Ser Davos sur la meilleure façon de l'approcher et où ancrer ses navires pour une surprise maximale. Bien des soldats avaient vomi avant de poser le pied sur la terre ferme, et pas à cause du mal de mer. Certains s'étaient pissé dessus, d'autres avaient marmonné des prières, et plus encore avaient serré des souvenirs de gens qu'ils aimaient entre leurs doigts. Bien sûr, il y avait des lâches dans toutes les armées, mais la plupart des hommes amenés à Peyredragon avait bien combattu et aisément pris le château aux derniers Targaryen. Stannis ne l'avait jamais dit à Jon, mais Jon n'avait jamais pensé à le demander.

 _Maintenant il a eu la_ _chance_ _de le débrouiller par lui-même puisqu'il a expérimenté les mêmes choses que moi. Une seule_ _bataille_ _n'est pas une guerre mais c'est suffisant pour montrer aux hommes ce qu'est la guerre._

Rien ne vint, et Stannis observa plus attentivement le jeune homme assis devant lui. Les yeux de Jon étaient complètement fermés, et sa respiration était régulière.

 _Il s'est endormi._

Stannis baissa le regard, voyant que le loup géant était aussi en plein sommeil. Pas d'oreilles frémissantes, pas d'yeux rouges ouverts et attentifs.

 _Le loup_ _ne doit pas penser que son maître court le moindre danger ici_ _._

Les deux derniers jours avaient été parfaitement épuisants, et Stannis aurait bien besoin de sommeil aussi. Il hésita à secouer ou non Jon par l'épaule et le renvoyer dans sa propre chambre.

 _Mais cela va le force_ _r_ _à s'éveiller de nouveau, même si une chaise n'est pas le lit le plus reposant._

Stannis se leva et fit jouer ses épaules, heureux de ne pas avoir d'armure sur le dos pour une troisième nuit d'affilée. Son manteau noir bordé de drap d'or était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Stannis le ramassa et le posa doucement sur son chevalier, l'ourlet effleurant la fourrure du dos de Fantôme. Quand il atteignit la porte de sa chambre, Stannis se retourna, jetant un dernier regard à Jon et son loup géant endormi avant de s'éclipser.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois moins qu'un homme.

* * *

Notes:

\- Mais le matin suivant je ne puis garder cela [le fait que j'ai tué un soldat français de mes propres mains dans le No Man's Land] pour moi plus longtemps. Je dois le dire à Kat et Albert. Ils tentent tous deux de me calmer. 'Tu ne peux rien y faire. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre ? C'est ce pourquoi tu es ici.'

Paul dans A l'Ouest Rien de Nouveau, chapitre 9

Voici la suite de la scène citée dans le chapitre précédent. Les amis de Paul ne peuvent pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit pour le réconforter, car qu'y a-t-il à dire ? 'Au moins tu es toujours vivant' ? En conséquence, Stannis n'a pas grand-chose de différent à dire à Jon.


	6. In Vino Veritas

Bonsoir les lecteurs. Ce chapitre a pris plus de temps que prévu car il était fort long, et votre traductrice a eu quelques fois envie d'étrangler des personnages. Mais enfin, le voilà.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: In Vino Veritas**

Notes: La forme du procès dans ce chapitre suit celle du procès de Tyrion dans Une Tempête d'Epées. Il y a des juges et des témoins, mais apparemment pas d'avocats. Tyrion réfléchit à la logique des accusations de Cersei et comment elle a sélectionné et rangé les témoins à charge, ce qui nous indique que les juges en Westeros ne sont pas les seuls à contrôler un procès. Aussi j'espère que Stannis tenant le rôle d'avocat sans en être un techniquement ne paraîtra pas trop étrange.

 _Comment puis-je convaincre quelqu'un de reconnaître une dure vérité ? Une pénible vérité qu'il serait si pratique de laisser à l'état de mensonge ?_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stannis ne savait que faire. Robert lui avait donné une semaine pour rassembler des témoins supportant son accusation contre les Lannister. Et c'était vraiment son accusation - Stannis avait découvert l'inceste en premier lieu, l'avait prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute au Seigneur Main et observé les Terres de l'Ouest, de l'Orage et de la Couronne prendre les armes à cause de cela. Le sort du royaume dépendrait de l'issue de ce procès, et Stannis le verrait jusqu'à la lie. Rassembler des témoins n'était pas un gros défi. De même pour mettre au point une stratégie telle que les preuves fussent présentées de façon logique et efficace, en dépit de toutes les nuits sans sommeil récoltées en une période comme celle-ci. Le vrai défi était Tywin Lannister.

 _Puis-je conduire un homme à croire l'impossible ?_

Stannis n'était ni un acteur, ni un sorcier, ni un septon, ni un maître manipulateur. Son mode d'action favori était d'énoncer clairement la vérité et de la laisser parler pour elle-même. Les pots-de-vins étaient en-dessous de lui, de même qui tisser des toiles de doute et de tromperie.

 _Puis-je amener un père à condamner ses propres enfants ?_

C'était la clé. Lord Tywin était un homme froid, calculateur, sans scrupules, et parfaitement méprisable, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était incapable d'aimer ses enfants. Il pouvait ne pas les aimer pour eux-mêmes, mais au moins il les aimait pour l'héritage qu'ils représentaient.

 _A moins qu'il ne soit plus froid, calculateur et sans scrupules que je ne le croyais possible._ _Robert_ _parie sur le fait qu'il est un salopard sans coeur, aussi puis-je bien faire de même._

Stannis tapota la pointe de sa plume sur la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui. Il avait usé une bonne quantité d'encre à écrire des idées, bien que la plupart eussent été raturées d'un trait rageur. Stannis se versa un verre d'eau additionnée de lime. Limes étaient très différents des citrons. Il s'était préparé à sermonner la servante qui avait amené la boisson avec son dîner, mais il était inutile de faire de la peine à la jeune fille pour une erreur du cuisinier. Il fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre et l'inspiration le saisit. Cersei et Jaime mangeaient probablement la plus infecte nourriture dans les geôles noires. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de s'assurer qu'ils étaient nourris en rapport avec leur statut. Qu'ils aient les viandes nageant dans des sauces épaisses, les légumes frais, les pains d'épices dégoulinants de miel – et le meilleur vin disponible. Les dieux savaient toutes les choses choquantes que Robert avait éructées durant les festins, noyé dans les nourritures trop riches et les vins coûteux. La plupart était sans importance, paillarde et simplement idiote, mais à l'occasion quelque chose s'échapperait, quelque vérité qui conduisait Stannis à se demander pourquoi les dieux lui avait un jour infligé des frères.

 _Le vin peut amener des gens à dire la vérité, les privant de toute inhibition et de leur bon sens._

Robert aimait déclarer que Ned Stark était le seul frère qu'il avait jamais voulu ou dont il aurait jamais besoin quand il était saoul. Cela faisait toujours mal, peu importait combien de fois Stannis entendait Robert le dire.

 _On ne peut pas forcer un cheval à boire quand on le mène à l'eau, mais s'il meurt de soif il n'aura pas d'autre choix._

Cela valait la peine d'essayer le vin, en tout cas. Stannis écrivit un ordre pour faire livrer un vrai festin dans les donjons et jeta sa plume. Il prit une inspiration et couvrit son visage de ses mains pendant un moment.

 _Je devrais aller dormir avant_ _l'aube. J'ai encore trop de choses à faire demain. Mais c'est un jour plus près de mon retour chez moi à Accalmie comme son seigneur._

Stannis n'avait, à dessein, parlé à personne de l'offre de Robert sur Accalmie, car rien ne serait sûr tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas formellement annoncé à la Cour.

 _Si je puis convaincre_ _Tywin Lannister_ _de la culpabilité de ses_ _enfants, Robert_ _ne reviendra sûrement pas sur sa promesse de m'accorder la seigneurie d'Accalmie. Si j'échoue, cependant… qui peut dire qu'il ne me maintiendra pas à_ _Peyredragon,_ _comme il l'a fait quand j'ai échoué à capturer Vise_ _rys_ _et_ _Daenerys Targaryen ?_

Stannis alla se coucher en pensant au château où il avait grandi, le château qu'il avait rêvé de détenir depuis que Robert était devenu roi. Shireen adorerait vivre là, et Stannis pourrait montrer à sa fille où il avait l'habitude de jouer étant enfant. Elle hériterait du plus beau château de Westeros, au lieu d'un tas de cailloux dont les dragons de pierre lui donnaient des cauchemars. Jon pourrait tout apprendre au sujet des Terres de l'Orage, et Davos serait plus proche que jamais de son donjon sur le Cap Colère…

Stannis passa le plus clair des quelques jours suivants en conférence avec Robert et Lord Estermont, détaillant son plan d'accusation. En tant que juges son frère et son grand-père détiendraient la majorité de pouvoir pour appeler des témoins et leur poser des questions. Stannis avait souligné qui appeler quand et quelles choses demander. Robert paraissait satisfait du travail de Stannis.

 _Après trente-cinq ans, il finit enfin par m'écouter. Êtes-vous fier de vos fils maintenant,_ _père ?_

\- Ser Barristan dira quelque chose ! Il a toujours détesté le Régicide à cause de son immoralité, aussi je me demande quel genre de saleté il peut partager. Et le Grand Maistre Pycelle ? Il a quelque chose à apporter à notre camp ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Robert. Pycelle n'est utile que pour sa capacité à lire.

\- Savons-nous si les Lannister feront venir des témoins ? demanda Lord Estermont.

Stannis fronça les sourcils. Il avait réfléchi à ce sujet et n'avait rien déterminé. Quelle défense les Lannister pouvaient-ils présenter ? Même si le Grand Septon lui-même témoignait que frère et sœur étaient incapable de pécher ensemble, il ne pouvait réfuter tous les bâtards à cheveux noirs de Robert et ce libre. Discréditer Robert ne servait à rien, et ce n'était pas comme s'il tentait de se présenter comme un modèle de vertu.

\- Nous devrons attendre et voir ce qui arrive.

Robert parcourait toujours la liste de témoins de Stannis.

\- Tu les fais venir ?

Stannis tendit le cou pour lire les noms sur lesquels Robert s'était arrêté.

\- Les mères de tes bâtards ? Autant que je peux en trouver, avec leurs enfants. J'ai envoyé Ser Jon et d'autres hommes de confiance les chercher.

Comme il se trouvait, il y eut une petite complication sur ce point. Stannis demanda des comptes à Jon la nuit avant que le procès ne commençât.

\- Ser Jon. Apparemment deux des catins de Robert que vous avez amenées au château ont l'impression qu'elles ont acquis un emploi à Peyredragon. De plus, elles croient également qu'elles et leurs enfants sont sous ma protection personnelle, pas simplement celle de la Couronne.

\- Seule l'une des femmes est une prostituée, mon seigneur. L'autre est serveuse dans une taverne.

Stannis se renfrogna.

\- Ça ne vaut pas mieux que des catins. Robert s'en est servi puis les a délaissées. Mais tu changes le sujet. Les femmes que tu as réunies avaient beaucoup à dire au sujet d'un de mes chevaliers, un beau jeune homme à cheveux sombres avec un loup géant blanc. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles n'avaient aucune intention de témoigner au procès avant que tu ne passes un accord avec elles.

\- Vous m'avez dit d'utiliser tous les moyens que je jugerais nécessaires pour les amener ici.

\- Je t'ai laissé carte blanche pour offrir de l'or, plus d'or qu'une catin ne pourrait rêver de gagner en plusieurs années.

\- En quoi un poste de servante à Peyredragon est-il différent ? L'or ne les intéresse pas, car il ne pourra les protéger de l'ire des Lannister.

\- Ma dame épouse est sur Peyredragon. Elle n'appréciera pas d'avoir deux des bâtards de Robert lâchés dans l'île.

\- Elle n'a pas à le savoir.

\- Alors je devrais commencer à lui cacher des choses ? Comment cela a-t-il fonctionné pour ton père et son épouse ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que Stannis les regretta.

 _C'était malvenu, bien que je marque un point._

Jon avait détourné la tête, bien que Stannis surprît encore son expression. Quand Jon le regarda de nouveau, son visage était un masque.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas _vos_ bâtards, dit-il lentement. Cela fait toute la différence. La vie de ces femmes sera en danger après qu'elles aient témoigné au procès, sans mentionner la vie de leurs enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas leur sécurité qui me préoccupe. Ils aideront la justice à...

\- La justice ne sera pas rendue si d'autres innocents meurent ! Vous avez Edric Storm. Vous avez des chevaliers et des grands seigneurs respectés qui se porteront garants de l'apparence des autres bâtards. Vous avez le livre. Vous n'avez pas tant besoin des mères et des bâtards eux-mêmes.

Stannis avait rarement entendu Jon parler de quelque chose avec tant de passion.

\- Cela signifie tant pour toi ?

\- Ce sont vos neveux et nièces, et les cousins de Shireen.

\- D'accord. J'honorerai le marché que tu as passé avec celles. Simplement, ne me désobéis pas comme ça une autre fois.

\- Je ne vous ai pas désobéi, mon seigneur. Si vous ne vous fiez pas à mon jugement, alors donnez-moi des ordres plus précis.

Jon sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Stannis le laissa faire, si seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas en arriver à lui hurler dessus.

 _Mes nerfs sont tellement à vif récemment_.

Jon avait fait le bon geste, mais parfois le bon geste était loin d'être convenable et tout aussi frustrant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper de plus de femmes et d'enfants.

 _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse sa queue penser à la place de son cerveau, Robe_ _rt._ _N'empêche, toutes tes aventures m'ont donné beaucoup de preuves, car ce n'est pas simplement le hasard si quinze femmes très différentes ont toutes donné le jour à des bébés aux cheveux noirs._

L'ironie de toute la situation ne passait pas inaperçu. Stannis renversa la tête en arrière et émit un grognement.

Le jour du jugement s'était levé. Ou du moins le premier d'une série de jours. La salle du trône avait été transformée en salle de justice : des tribunes de tournoi avaient été apportées pour les nobliaux et tous les gens du commun qui pouvaient s'entasser à l'intérieur, des sièges confortables pour les grands seigneurs et les chevaliers, une barre pour les témoins et des chaises de bois avec des chaînes pour les accusés. Deux chaises décorées flanquaient le Trône de Fer, attendant les Lords Lannister et Estermont. Jon avait pris un siège dans la rangée la plus élevée, ce qui lui donnerait une bonne vue de tous les débats. Il aurait facilement pu s'asseoir plus près de Lord Stannis et du roi Robert, mais Jon voulait pouvoir observer sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être observé lui-même. Il souhaitait vraiment avoir Fantôme à ses côtés, mais une cour de justice n'était pas un endroit pour un loup géant. Des cloches se mirent à sonner au loin, ce qui était le signal pour le roi Robert de s'avancer dans la salle, suivi de sa cour. De façon intéressante, le roi avait choisi de porter une chemise de maille dorée sous ses riches vêtements, rappelant à tous qu'il était toujours capable de redevenir le guerrier qui avait gagné le trône seize ans auparavant. Lord Estermont portait du velours vert complété d'une broche d'émeraude en forme de tortue et Lord Lannister était resplendissant de soie rouge. Le Seigneur de Roc Castral avait le visage dur, et sa bouche était pincée en une ligne mince. Je me demande si je n'ai pas enfin trouvé un homme qui sourit encore moins que Stannis. Lord Stannis lui-même portait son manteau noir orné de drap d'or par-dessus du velours noir. Son visage était également dur, mais ses yeux avait une expression déterminée. Un gros livre relié de cuir se trouvait dans ses bras, et il le rangea promptement sous sa chaise. La foule fit silence quand la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime furent amenés. Jon se rappela l'arrivée de la reine à Winterfell, tout depuis ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés jusqu'à l'expression aigre qu'elle avait arborée qui avait dit à Jon très exactement ce qu'elle pensait du château des Stark. A présent la chevelure de la reine était toujours impeccablement coiffée et son expression était toujours aigre. Mais sa robe rouge pendait sur ses épaules, et la forme du crâne commençait à devenir visible sous son visage maquillé. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune peur et elle les maintint fixés droit devant elle. Ser Jaime n'avait plus l'air d'un roi, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Ses cheveux dorés étaient sales et son armure blanche avait perdu son lustre. Un sourire en coin étirait son visage, comme s'il trouvait toute la situation terriblement amusante. Après que le roi Robert eût officiellement ouvert le procès et listé les charges, il appela le Grand Maistre Pycelle à la barre des témoins. Stannis se leva et ramassa son livre.

\- Tout ce procès est un outrage, Votre Grâce ! dit immédiatement Pycelle. Comme je vous l'ai répété encore et encore depuis que vous avez emprisonné notre gracieuse reine...

\- Grand Maistre, lui déclara Stannis, ignorant totalement les paroles de Pycelle, j'aimerais que vous nous lisiez quelque chose.

\- Je refuse de lire vos mensonges éhontés !

\- Je suis navré d'apprendre que vous considérez l'estimé Grand Maistre Malleon comme un menteur. C'est son livre que je souhaite vous entendre lire, voyez-vous, un libre dont les bibliothèques de la Citadelle et de la Forteresse Rouge ont des copies.

Pycelle s'arrêta, ajustant sa chaîne.

\- Eh bien...

\- Excellent.

Stannis avait déjà ouvert à la page souhaitée et désigna une lettrine enluminée à la feuille d'or. Jon ne pouvait réellement voir les pages du livre, mais une fois il les avait lues lui-même.

\- Commencez à lire ici.

\- La Maison Baratheon, entama Pycelle d'une voix prudente. Orys Baratheon, fondateur de la Maison Baratheon, les cheveux noirs. Épousa Argella Durrandon, deux fils et deux filles de cette union, tous ayant les cheveux noirs. Lord Davos Baratheon, les cheveux noirs…

Pycelle lut pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

\- Combien voulez-vous que je lise, mon seigneur ?

\- Toute la section au sujet de la Maison Baratheon, dit Stannis avec un discret rictus. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Par ailleurs, c'est assez instructif, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Pycelle poursuivit sa lecture et Jon remarqua que Stannis semblait satisfait chaque fois que la phrase "les cheveux noirs" était mentionnée. C'est ainsi que chaque enfant né d'un père Baratheon était décrit pendant trois cents ans jusqu'à Joffrey, Myrcella, et Tommen. "Les cheveux dorés" sonnait comme une fausse note, ce que Jon savait être l'intention de Stannis. Une courte interruption fut déclarée, puis la cour se rassembla pour entendre toute l'histoire des bâtards de Robert. Il y en avait seize en tout et bien sûr, tous avaient les cheveux noirs. N'avoir que le nom et la description des enfants ne suffirait pas, cependant. Pour chaque fille ou garçon bâtard, il y avait un seigneur, chevalier, ou quelqu'un doté d'une réputation respectable qui jurait de l'existence de l'enfant, de même que l'histoire de sa conception. Ce fut ainsi que Jon apprit les détails sordides du mariage de Stannis et Dame Selyse. Lord Alester Florent de Brilleaux décrivit l'occasion, et son héritier Alekyne parla de la cérémonie du coucher de sa cousine, et d'avoir découvert le roi Robert et son autre cousine Delena faisant l'amour avec enthousiasme dans le lit des mariés. Le jeune Edric Storm avait été conçu cette nuit-là, et il était bien connu qu'on l'élevait à Accalmie.

 _Quelle façon de commencer un mariage_.

Jon fit une rapide prière aux Anciens Dieux que Shireen n'apprît jamais cette histoire. Il était assez triste qu'elle sût que son père et sa mère ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas apprendre que leur mariage était probablement fichu dès le départ.

 _P_ _ère_ _et D_ _ame Catelyn_ _ont appris à s'aimer, cependant. Da_ _me Catelyn_ _a dû pardonner à P_ _ère_ _ma présence à_ _Winterfell_ _et transféré toute animosité sur moi._

L'expression de Stannis ne varia pas durant tout le témoignage des Florent, non que Jon s'y attendît.

 _Ce_ _procès_ _est très efficace pour exposer toute une batterie de mariages malheureux._

Une des servantes de la reine vint en tremblant à la barre. Après beaucoup de relances par Lord Estermont, la servante révéla qu'elle avait servi la reine pendant dix ans et avait voyagé avec elle pour le tournoi de Lannisport, remporté par Ser Jorah Mormont. Le roi avait séduit une des filles de service de Roc Casteral, une jolie petite chose aux cheveux blonds. La fille de service avait donné naissance à des jumeaux à la chevelure noire neuf mois après le tournoi.

\- Où sont ces jumeaux ? demanda Lord Estermont.

\- La reine a ordonné qu'ils soient tués, dit la servante. Je... je... j'ai dû m'assurer que l'ordre était bien exécuté.

\- Et la mère ?

\- La mère a été vendue à un marchand d'esclaves de passage.

Jon ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que des murmures parcouraient la salle du trône.

\- Niez-vous avoir tué ces jumeaux, Cersei? cracha le roi Robert.

Cersei, dont le regard aurait pu foudroyer sa servante, décida d'honorer le roi d'une réponse.

\- Non, Votre Grâce. J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire après que vous m'ayez ainsi humiliée, et dans le propre château de mon père, pas moins !

Si entendre Stannis lister les bâtards du roi Robert dans l'intimité de son bureau avait dégoûté Jon, entendre les histoires détailles entourant chacun d'entre eux dans une cour pleine à craquer était encore pire. Le roi réagissait à peine, ce qui était perturbant car il portait si souvent son cœur en bandoulière.

 _C'est un excellent guerrier, mais il n'a absolument pas le moindre honneur en ce qui concerne les femmes_.

Nulle trace d'émotion ne traversa le visage du roi quand l'une des jolies catins que Jon avait ramenées d'un bordel de Port-Réal lui déclara son amour éternel, balançant une petite fille à la chevelure d'encre d'à peine un an sur ses genoux.

 _Même si ma_ _mère_ _était une_ _catin_ _que mon_ _père_ _a utilisée pour une seule nuit,_ _Lord Eddard Stark_ _avait assez d'honneur pour me reconnaître et m'élever lui-même. C'est_ _ce_ _qui fait toute la différence._

Une fois de plus, Jon jura de ne jamais se mettre dans une situation où il pourrait engendrer un bâtard. Tout fils ou fille qu'il aurait grandirait en sachant que ses parents étaient mariés, et qu'ils n'auraient jamais à avoir honte de leur nom.

 _Et que leur père les adore._

Les preuves de l'existence et de l'apparence de tous les bâtards de Robert prirent le reste du premier jour et tout le suivant. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, et Stannis remarqua à peine le passage du temps. Lord Tywin siégeait à côté de Robert comme s'il était taillé dans la pierre, et il n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Cersei fixait méchamment Robert la plupart du temps, et Robert lui-même paraissait n'être affecté par rien. Il avait commencé à manier son marteau de guerre sur le terrain d'entraînement en soirée. Cela, de même que de voire de la bière clairette plutôt que du vin fort, lui faisait un bien fou. Ser Barristan vint à la barre pour rapporter les devoirs de Ser Jaime en tant que membre de la Garde Royale. Ser Jaime se portait toujours volontaire pour garder Cersei, si souvent qu'il considérait comme une insulte que tout autre chevalier en blanc fût autorisé près d'elle. Bien que le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale n'eût pas le plus de saleté en réserve, Stannis n'était pas assez stupide pour refuser le témoignage librement offert de Ser Barristan. L'honorable réputation du chevalier était connue à travers toutes les Sept Couronnes, plus encore que celle de Ned Stark. Toute semence de doute qu'il pouvait planter était la bienvenue.

\- Ser Jaime avait toujours d'amples opportunités d'être seul avec la reine Cersei. Personne n'a jamais questionné combien de temps ils passaient ensemble.

L'apparence de marbre de Lord Tywin commença à craquer à cette affirmation.

\- Ce n'est que pure spéculation Ser Barristan. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver que mes enfants sont coupables des péchés dont ils sont accusés.

\- Peut-être que non, Lord Lannister, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Ser Jaime aurait dû être plus attentif que cela, et il aurait aussi dû savoir pour une fois dans sa vie que la chevalerie représente plus que d'être capable de transpercer quelqu'un d'une épée. Il existe des vœux, des vœux sacrés, tels que de ne pas tuer le même roi que l'on a juré de protéger. Puisque Ser Jaime a négligé son vœu le plus important, ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui d'en briser un autre.

Ser Jaime rit de façon hystérique pendant tout le temps que Ser Barristan fut à la barre. Stannis prit mentalement note de dire à Robert et à son grand-père de questionner Jaime au sujet de ses serments brisés quand le moment serait venu. Après une courte pause, le roi Robert demanda si les accusés souhaitaient faire appeler leurs propres témoins. Ni Cersei ni Jaime ne firent un geste, et Stannis ne fut pas surprise quand Lord Tywin parla pour eux.

\- Toute cette parodie de procès n'est que pure spéculation. Le roi Robert a exercé ses droits conjugaux avec ma fille la reine assez souvent, et il n'y a pas de preuve concrète que mes petits-enfants méritent un autre nom que Baratheon. Je me moque que le roi ait une centaine de bâtards aux cheveux noirs, ou autre stupidité similaire.

 _Ah, donc vous niez encore, mais c'est bon pour le moment. Je ne peux concrètement trouver que Jaime est le père des bâtards de Cersei, si cela vous peut vous mettre plus à l'aise._

\- Lord Stannis, je dois vous poser une question, ordonna Lord Tywin d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

\- Je vous en prie, Lord Tywin, Stannis répondit, se levant et marchant jusqu'à la barre.

Robert et Lord Estermont se regardaient, mal à l'aise, mais Stannis haussa les épaules. Il était curieux de voir ce que Lord Tywin lui demanderait, mais en aucune façon ne baisserait-il sa garde. Stannis ne craignait pas le Seigneur de Roc Casteral, plus qu'il ne craignait un Robert de mauvaise humeur ni aucun dieu. C'étaient juste des hommes. Ou des idées créées par les hommes. Les mains de Lord Tywin étaient calmement posées sur ses genoux, mais ses yeux verts jetaient du poison et sa mâchoire restée serrée. -

Pourquoi avez-vous seulement inventé cette idée ridicule que mon fils et ma fille étaient amants ? Je sais que c'était vous. Le roi me l'a dit, et nous savons tous deux que notre bon roi ne fait pas assez attention pour remarquer ce qui se passe autour de lui.

 _Nous pouvons partager des opinions similaires au sujet de Robert, mon seigneur, mais il est toujours mon souverain légitime. Et mon frère._

\- Joffrey, Myrcella, et Tommen ont les…

\- Épargnez-moi les histoires de couleur de cheveux, Lord Stannis, et répondez à ma question.

Stannis se renfrogna, et pas seulement parce que Lord Tywin avait osé l'interrompre. Ses raisons de soupçonner Cersei and Jaime en premier lieu ? Elles tombaient dans la catégorie des spéculations, et il savait exactement ce que Lord Tywin pensait de cela. Comment allait-il décrire une impression, un instinct que quelque chose n'était pas comme il se devait ?

\- J'ai vécu bien des années à la Cour durant le règne du roi Robert, Lord Tywin. Plus d'années que vous, je pense, étant donné que Peyredragon est plus proche de Port-Réal que Roc Casteral. Durant ces années j'ai observé bien des gens.

Stannis fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai observé la tendresse légendaire de notre roi pour les femmes, de même que la tendresse de notre reine pour son frère. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, toujours échangeant des sourires, dansant ensemble, se murmurant des secrets, marchant dans le château bras dessus, bras dessous. Il y a deux ans, durant une fête la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime ont quitté la pièce ensemble. Robert était ivre avec quelque servante sur les genoux, aussi ne leur faisait-il pas attention. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la pénombre, Ser Jaime a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de la reine Cersei, à quoi elle a répondu par un rire et un baiser sur la bouche. J'ai vu beaucoup de baisers chastes entre membres d'une même famille, et celui-ci n'en était pas un.

Stannis repensa à cette fête, et la façon dont Cersei et Jaime semblaient vivre dans leur propre monde. Les yeux n'étaient que l'un pour l'autre, et chaque contact, chaque caresse de la main semblait porter plus d'affection qu'on en trouvait normalement entre frère et sœur. Il les avait observés la nuit entière et il s'en souvenait si clairement. Stannis secoua la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur Lord Tywin.

\- Cela m'a pris du temps de comprendre ce dont j'avais été témoin. J'ai formulé une hypothèse et je l'ai prouvée par mon investigation.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'étiez pas ivre vous-même ?

\- Je vous assure, Lord Tywin, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne suis pas enclin à boire dans la plupart des occasions.

Robert, de même que nombre des nobles, éclata de rire à cela.

 _Pour une fois je ne me soucie pas que_ _Robert_ _me ridiculise, puisque ma sobriété notoire ne fait que soutenir mon hypothèse._

\- Vous deviez être ivre quand vous avez comploté pour faire de Margaery la prochaine reine de ce royaume. Ser Kevan m'a parlé de votre haine à toute épreuve à l'encontre de son père, Lord Mace Tyrell.

 _Encore ? Que tentez-vous de faire, endommager la relation aimante que j'ai avec Lord Tyrell ? Et pour information, je ne complote pas._

\- Je me moque éperdument de savoir qui deviendra la prochaine reine, mon seigneur, tant que votre fille répond de ses crimes !

Stannis évita à dessein tout contact visuel avec quiconque sauf Lord Tywin. Le gros Lord Tyrell était probablement offensé, de même que son détachement de seigneurs du Bief.

 _Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose._

\- Je reconnais qu'il est malheureux que le nom de Dame Margaery soit Tyrell, mais l'amour n'est pas un prérequis pour une alliance. Vous étiez prêt à en faire la reine de Joffrey, si je me souviens bien ? Je ne parlerai plus sur ce sujet, puisqu'il n'a rien à voir avec le cas présent.

Lord Tywin n'avait rien de plus à dire ni à demander, permettant à Stannis de quitter la barre et de retourner à sa chaise avec le plus menu des hochements de tête.

\- J'appelle à présent Petyr Baelish, Maître de la Monnaie, à la barre.

Stannis sursauta, pris de court pour la première fois durant ce procès.

 _Petit-Doigt ?_ _Alors il est revenu ramper dans la capitale sans que personne ne le sache. Est-il jamais parti pour les Eyriés, ou était-il avec_ _Tywin Lannister_ _tout ce temps_ _?_

Il se demandait ce que le maquereau pourrait raconter, et si aucun des mensonges attendus qui sortiraient de sa bouche causerait le moindre dommage. Petit-Doigt se matérialisa hors de la foule, montant nonchalamment à la barre des témoins. Un manteau au motif d'oiseaux moqueurs argentés était posé sur de riches velours bleus, et tout cela était couronné d'un petit sourire fat. Comme Jon Arryn en était-il venu à se fier à cet homme ?

\- Je vous remercie, mon seigneur. Cependant, mon titre est à présent Lord Consort des Eyriés.

Même Lord Tywin fut choqué de cette annonce, et Stannis savait à présent que la folie que le défunt Lord Arryn avait soupçonnée chez son épouse était réelle. Lysa Arryn n'avait pas à épouser quelqu'un doté d'un statut si bas que Petit-Doigt, et les seigneurs du Val étaient sans nul doute mécontents.

\- Dame Lysa Arryn m'a invité aux Eyriés pour la réconforter durant sa période de deuil. Je suis un vieil ami d'enfance après tout. Puis après que je l'aie aidée à surmonter son chagrin, elle m'a forcé à l'épouser ! dit Petit-Doigt en guise d'explication. La mort de Lord Jon Arryn a été une perte tragique pour le royaume, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Robert renifla.

\- Aucun homme ne peut être forcé à se marier contre son gré.

 _Dit celui qui a dû être traîné en renâclant pour épouser Cersei Lannister. Les hommes sont victimes de mariages arrangés tout autant que les femmes_.

Petit-Doigt eut un sourire de bonne humeur à ce commentaire.

\- Donc Lord Baelish, demanda Lord Tywin, que faites-vous de toutes les preuves présentées par le roi Robert et Lord Stannis contre la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime ?

\- C'est pure spéculation, bien sûr. Les dieux savent qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui ne ressemblent à aucun de leurs parents !

Petit-Doigt compléta cette idée, et Stannis bloqua son verbiage jusqu'à ce que Ned Stark fût mentionné.

\- En fait, il y a même quelques familles nobles ici en Westeros où tous les enfants d'un seigneur ressemble à la dame son épouse – exceptés ses bâtards. Prenez Lord Eddard Stark, par exemple. Tous les fils légitimes de Stark ont des cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus comme Dame Catelyn Tully, mais pas son fils bâtard qui a ses cheveux brun sombre et ses yeux gris. Étant donné le cas présenté par la Couronne, soit Lord Stark est trompé par son épouse et n'a aucun héritier légitime, ou alors des enfants peuvent ne ressembler qu'à leur mère.

Dans les gradins, Stannis vit que Jon était clairement offensé. Robert n'apprécia pas non plus la réflexion de Petit-Doigt contre les Stark.

\- Vous osez médire de Ned Stark ? Que vous a-t-il jamais fait ? De plus, Stark a a fille aux cheveux sombres qui lui ressemble. Au temps pour votre théorie du cocuage !

Petit-Doigt ne parut pas perturbé.

\- Dame Catelyn pourrait avoir laissé son seigneur époux dans son lit au moins une fois, ou bien elle était assez intelligente pou trouver un amant aux cheveux sombre.

 _Comme vous-même, vous voulez dire ?_

Il était bien connu à Port-Réal que Petit-Doigt appréciait extrêmement les catins aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus, et seulement à présent, Stannis commençait à réaliser que cette prédilection pouvait être causée par une obsession pour les filles de Hoster Tully. Il se demanda si Stark le savait.

\- Puisque nous en sommes au sujet des paternités disputées, Votre Grâce, pensez-vous vraiment que votre nièce est une vraie Baratheon ? Ce n'est pas un secret que votre frère partage peu fréquemment le lit de son épouse, et comment il fait tout pour éviter sa compagnie. Ce bouffon simplet qui suit partout votre nièce n'a-t-il pas des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus lui aussi ?

 _Où y a-t-il une fenêtre ouverte dans une tour très haute, quand j'en ai besoin ? Ou la fameuse Porte de la Lune des Eyriés_ _, je ne suis pas t_ _a_ _tillon._

Lord Tywin considérait Petit-Doigt avec approbation, et le doute commençait à apparaître dans les yeux de Robert.

 _Tu ne penses pas que je sois capable de coucher avec mon_ _épouse, Robert ?_ _Je ne devrais pas avoir en t'en faire la démonstration !_

Petit-Doigt le remarqua, et poursuivit sa litanie de mensonges.

\- Je reconnais volontiers que certaines des gargouilles de Peyredragon sont plus agréables à l'œil que Dame Selyse, mais même si elle était aussi magnifique que la Pucelle, Lord Stannis pourrait ne pas la remarquer. Il passe un temps fort long avec ce chevalier…

 _N'essaye même pas_.

\- Trouvant toujours des excuses pour offrir à un criminel de basse naissance des terres, des navires, des titres… Quelle pourrait être la signification de tout cela ? Et puis il y a son jeune chevalier bâtard, à qui Lord Stannis a donné non seulement une armure fort chère mais aussi un héritage Baratheon sous forme d'une épée. Peut-être reçoit-il certaines faveurs en retour ?

Stannis grinça des dents, fixant directement son frère, tâchant de communiquer silencieusement toutes ses pensées.

 _Vas-tu vraiment croire_ _Petit-Doigt,_ _particulièrement après ce qu'il a dit sur l'_ _honorable_ _et dévoué_ _Ned Stark ?_

Robert croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'étira, comme le faisait le sourire écœurant de Petit-Doigt. Enfin, Robert secoua la tête, agrippant résolument les bras cloutés de pommeaux d'épées du Trône de Fer.

\- Stannis, que dit ce livre au sujet des Stark ? Et quels furent les derniers mots de Lord Arryn ?

Stannis répondit immédiatement.

\- La plupart des Stark référencés par le Grand Maistre Malleon a des cheveux sombres, mais à l'occasion, on en trouve un avec des cheveux blonds ou roux. De même avec les Targaryen, puisque tous n'avaient pas les cheveux argentés.

Stannis lança à Petit-Doigt un regard noir.

\- Quant à Lord Arryn, ses dernières paroles furent 'la semence est forte'. Il était d'avis que la semence Baratheon doit avoir quelque propriété qui donne à toute sa progéniture des cheveux noirs, car il n'y avait aucune autre Maison dans l'histoire connue dont tous les descendants ont le même aspect.

\- Vous avez répété ce point ad nauseam, remarqua Petit-Doigt.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! lui hurla pratiquement Stannis.

Sa patience s'épuisait avec cet homme, et la stratégie de Lord Tywin commençait à devenir claire pour lui.

 _Il chercher à me discréditer d'abord, puis à créer une faille entre moi et_ _Robert –_ _comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà une_.

Lord Tywin semblait également cibler les proches de Stannis, ce qu'il trouvait plus offensant que les attaques contre sa personne.

 _Comment ose-t-il se moquer de ma fille._ _Elle ne lui a rien fait. Tout comme_ _Davos_ _et_ _Jon._

Stannis s'était attendu à mieux.

 _Il ne peut prouver que ses_ _enfants_ _sont_ _innocent_ _s_ _,_ _alors il essaye juste de jeter le doute sur le fait qu'ils sont coupables. Tout ce que fait_ _Petit-Doigt_ _est de remuer la boue. Si c'est bien le cas, alors nous pourrions être coincés ici pendant longtemps._ _Ç_ _a me va._

Le jour suivant, la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime vinrent finalement à la barre, bien que séparément. Stannis avait dit à Jon que tout le vin qu'il avait ordonné d'envoyer dans les geôles noires avait été bu, même le vin envoyé avec le petit déjeuner. Jon ne partageait pas vraiment la foi de Stannis dans la boisson, mais il ne le lui dit pas.

 _Je n'ai pas exactement divulgué mes secrets les plus sombres à_ _Tyrion Lannister_ _quand j'avais pris trop de verres de vin d'été au festin de_ _Winterfell,_ _sans parler du fait que j'ai à peine dit quoi que ce soit au roi_ _Robert_ _quand j'étais ivre après la bataille_ _._ _Après qu'il m'ait appelé par le nom de mon pè_ _re._

Jon dit bien à Stannis qu'il ne croyait aucun des mensonges outranciers qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Petit-Doigt :

\- Je sais que Dame Stark aime mon père, quoi que je puisse penser d'elle autrement. Elle ne lui aurait jamais été infidèle. De même, je ne crois pas…

La voix de Jon s'étrangla puis se radoucit. Il avait du mal à croiser le regard de Stannis, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune raison logique pour cela.

\- Je sais que vous n'essayez pas de profiter de moi de la façon qu'implique Petit-Doigt. Ce n'est pas votre style. Si vous vouliez vraiment quelque chose, vous ne chercheriez pas à l'obtenir avec des cadeaux coûteux.

Le visage de Stannis était aussi dur qu'à l'accoutumée, et Jon remarqua que c'était facilement le moment où il s'était senti le plus mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Même plus mal à l'aise que lorsque Stannis avait menacé de le renvoyer à Winterfell si Jon était jamais pris à boire et aller aux putes. Cependant, une rapide étincelle de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Stannis.

\- Petit-Doigt a un don pour répandre la discorde et le chaos. Si je veux obtenir quelque chose d'un homme, je lui dirai toujours la vérité du premier coup.

Il ne dit rien de plus. La reine Cersei parla très peu, ne donnant que des réponses courtes. La plupart n'était que « oui » ou « non ». Son père l'avait probablement incitée à agir ainsi, bien qu'il fût supposément interdit au juges de parler aux accusés quand la cour n'était pas en session.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à dire, Cersei? demanda le roi Robert.

Jon vit Lord Tywin secouer la tête.

\- Non, Votre Grâce, mais...

Lord Tywin lui fit les gros yeux pour l'avertir.

\- Vous êtes un hypocrite, Robert. En toute justice, vous devriez être traduit en procès pour toutes les fois où vous avez déserté le lit conjugal, tous ces bâtards que vous avez engendrés !

\- Avez-vous jamais vu un seul de mes bâtards à la Cour ?

\- Non, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous n'avez pas tenté de les amener ici.

\- Vous aviez menacé de les tuer. Après avoir entendu ce qui est arrivé à mes jumeaux avec la fille de Lannisport, je sais à présent ce que n'était pas une menace vide de sens.

\- Je suis une lionne, déclara fièrement la reine. Pas un poisson sans cervelle comme Catelyn Tully. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais étouffé le bâtard d'Eddard Stark dans son berceau plutôt que de supporter une vie entière de honte !

Jon était très heureux que Fantôme ne se trouvât pas avec lui, car sinon la reine Cersei se trouverait à court d'une gorge.

 _Dame Stark_ _peut être incapable de meurtre, mais cela ne la rend pas faible_ _._ _Elle a souhaité ma mort, c'est vrai, mais elle aime trop son é_ _poux_ _et ses_ _enfants_ _pour jamais faire quelque chose qui leur briserait le c_ _œ_ _ur_.

Toute trace de compassion que Jon avait momentanément ressentie pour la reine pour avoir été mariée à Robert s'évapora en un éclair.

 _C'est un signe du degré de mépris que j'ai pour elle_ _que je défende Dame Stark contre elle aussi bien que Petit-Doigt._

Robert ne commenta pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais légitimé aucun de mes bâtards, bien que cela soit ma prérogative en tant que roi.

La reine Cersei ne dit rien d'autre, et elle fut menée à sa place la tête haute alors que son frère prenait sa place. Ser Jaime avait un sourire facile, et il repoussa ses cheveux dorés de devant ses yeux tandis qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise. Il semblait totalement à l'aise, et Jon se demanda quelle part de ce numéro était authentique et combien était de la pure bravade. De même, bien qu'il ne pût que deviner, Jon savait à présent qui avait bu tout le vin sent envoyé dans les donjons... Le roi Robert lança les questions :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué le roi Aerys Targaryen ?

\- Il était fou. Je doute qu'il y ait quiconque de vivant en Westeros pour le pleurer.

\- Riez-vous quand vous y repensez ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait croire cela ?

\- Vous avez ri lorsque Ser Barristan a mentionné vos serments rompus, fit remarquer Lord Estermont.

\- Ce n'est pas un crime de rire, bien que Lord Stannis puisse vouloir changer cela, balaya Ser Jaime.

Le roi et le Seigneur Main continuèrent leur interrogatoire de cette manière pendant un certain temps, tournant apparemment en rond tandis que Ser Jaime faisait des remarques désinvoltes. Stannis donnait l'impression de vouloir prendre les rênes mais puisqu'il ne le pouvait, il restait assis là, les mâchoires serrées. Ser Jaime en eut finalement assez, levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant.

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Que j'ai tué le roi parce que je voulais être le suivant ? Ou que j'ai tué le roi parce qu'il comptait incinérer la cité entière avec du feu sauvage ?

\- Du feu sauvage ?

Même les sourcils de Lord Tywin se haussèrent pour le coup.

\- Vous plaisantez, sûrement.

\- Pas autant que Tyrion aime le faire.

Ser Jaime se mit alors à décrire l'histoire folle de ce qui était exactement arrivé le jour où il était devenu le Régicide, à la grande horreur de tous dans la salle du trône. Cela fit penser Jon à l'une des histoires de Vieille Nan, excepté que les rois maudits de ses contes étaient toujours obsédés par la glace et l'hiver. Le sourire de Ser Jaime s'élargissait tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient, et sa voix devenait plus vive. Et un peu dérangée.

\- Eddard Stark vous a trouvé dans la salle du trône, siégeant sur le Trône de Fer avec le cadavre sanglant du roi Aerys à vos pieds, rappela le roi Robert. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous parlé à personne du plan du Roi Fou de brûler la cité jusqu'aux fondations ?

\- L' _honorable_ Lord Stark n'a eu qu'à me regarder pour me juger coupable. Pensez-vous qu'il aurait écouté mes explications ?

\- Bien sûr. Ned fait toujours ce qu'il faut.

Ser Jaime leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a trahi sa jolie épouse et engendré un bâtard, comme vous l'avez fait de multiplies fois. Il a aussi refusé votre requête de devenir Main du Roi. Vous ne considériez certainement pas cela comme ce qu'il faut il y a un an de cela. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lord Stark moi-même ?

\- Lord Stark se trouve loin à Winterfell.

\- Non il n'y est pas. Il a observé tout ce procès !

Là-dessus, Jaime se leva et désigna l'endroit où Jon était assis, sur la plus haute rangée des gradins de tournoi qui avaient été amenés dans la salle pour les spectateurs. Jon le regarda fixement.

\- Lord Stark a l'air plus jeune que dans mon souvenir, mais ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était. De quel droit le loup juge-t-il le lion, Lord Stark ? De quel droit ?

Jon continua à fixer le chevalier, totalement éberlué, et ceux qui siégeaient à côté de Jon s'écartèrent autant que l'espace autour d'eux le permettait. Le roi Robert paraissait tout aussi éberlué, et Stannis semblait irrité. Lord Tywin resta silencieusement assis sur sa chaise, la ligne dure de sa bouche ne frémissant même pas de mécontentement. Lord Estermont restaura l'ordre pendant un court moment en changeant la ligne d'interrogatoire :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Jon Arryn ?

\- Notre défunt Seigneur Main ? Je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer, répondit Ser Jaime, toujours debout. Vous tentez de me faire dire que je l'ai tué, que j'avais un mobile à cause de ce qu'il savait de ma sœur et de moi. Mais sachez ceci : pour tous les hommes que j'ai tués, je suis encore à la veille d'en venir au poison. Si j'avais jamais soupçonné que Lord Arryn allait dénoncer Cersei, il aurait été transpercé de ma propre épée. Lui et Lord Stannis, pour se débarrasser de tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité.

\- Les mensonges fabriqués de toutes pièces, dit automatiquement Lord Tywin.

\- Pensez-vous que Lord Stannis ment ?

\- Tu me demandes cela ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je vous le demande à tous !

Ser Jaime se retourna, désignant follement la foule. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, à sa grande déception.

\- Êtes-vous tous sourds et idiots ? C'est Stannis Baratheon dont nous parlons ici. Se donnerait-il tout ce mal pour lancer une guerre et unir sa famille aux foutus Tyrell si les charges contre ma jolie sœur et moi n'étaient pas vraies ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait siéger sur le Trône de Fer, les dieux nous gardent. Il n'a pas la moindre ambition, à part de se terrer dans Accalmie avec ses navires et son chevalier !

Stannis croyait ce que Jaime avait à dire au sujet de Lord Arryn.

 _Le Régicide n'est pas du genre à utiliser du poison. Il commettrait le méfait de sa propre main et regarderait le sang couler. Si ce n'est Jaime o_ _u_ _Cersei,_ _alors qui l'a fait ?_ _Lord Tywin ? No_ _n_ _,_ _il était loin à Roc Casteral, et même alors, il fait les choses toujours à fond. Je serais mort aussi pour avoir été le complice de L_ _ord Arryn._ _Mais qui, alors ? Qui profitait le plus de cette mort ?_

Presque immédiatement, Stannis posa les yeux sur le visage de Petit-Doigt. Le nouveau Lord Consort des Eyriés, qui avait été si tragiquement forcé de se marier, et à qui Lord avait si tacitement fait confiance…Stannis était prêt à crier que Petit-Doigt fût ramené à la barre, mais alors Jaime dit ce que Stannis avait attendu de l'entendre dire depuis des années :

\- Se donnerait-il tout ce mal pour lancer une guerre et unir sa famille aux foutus Tyrell si les charges contre ma jolie sœur et moi n'étaient pas vraies ?

Petit-Doigt quitta l'esprit de Stannis aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

 _Continuez à parler, Ser, continuez simplement à parler. Laissez le vin dire toutes ces choses que vous mourez d'envie de dire._

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait siéger sur le Trône de Fer, les dieux nous en gardent. Il n'a aucune ambition, si ce n'est de se terrer dans Accalmie avec ses navires et son ami le chevalier !

Stannis plissa les yeux à cela.

 _Je fais plus de choses dans ma vie que de m'enfermer dans des_ _châteaux !_

Non qu'il n'y ait quelques avantages à rester dans Accalmie et ne jamais avoir à s'occuper de l'insupportable Cour de Robert, mais un seigneur avait des devoirs envers ses gens. Et ces devoirs requéraient de quitter son château à l'occasion. De même, Jaime avait-il gobé les mensonges de Petit-Doigt au sujet de ses chevaliers?

 _Ce n'est pas grave_ _._ _C'est le moindre de ses_ _crimes._

Le sourire de Jaime était à présent un souvenir, remplacé par un rire hystérique. Il rit encore et encore, comme s'il assistait au meilleur spectacle de bouffons de toute la création. Le visage de Jaime était rougi et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour les essuyer.

\- Est-ce une confession ? demanda avidement Robert, mais Jaime n'avait d'oreilles que pour son père.

\- Rétracte immédiatement tes mensonges !

\- Tout ce que Lord Stannis a dit sur moi et Cersei est vrai. Ses enfants sont de moi, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais laissé être un père pour eux. Je n'en ai jamais tenu aucun dans mes bras après qu'ils soient nés, car Cersei pensait que cela paraîtrait trop étrange. Je lui ai demandé encore et encore de fuir avec moi dans les Cités Libres, où notre amour pourrait être exposé au grand jour, mais cela aurait signifié abandonner sa couronne.

\- Confessez-vous votre culpabilité ? lança de nouveau Robert.

Comme avant, Jaime l'ignora.

\- Je suis innocent, père, est-ce là ce que vous voulez entendre ? Je suis innocent d'avoir tué le Roi Fou de sang froid, car il allait m'incinérer avec tout le reste de la cité. Pouvez-vous comprendre cela après ce que vous avez fait aux Pluye et aux Tarbeck, cependant ? Je ne puis commettre l'adultère puisque je ne suis pas marié à une pauvre fille et pour l'inceste et la trahison… en quoi est-ce un crime de coucher avec la femme que vous aimez ? Personne n'a jamais empêché les Targaryen de se marier entre frères et sœurs, et si vous citez l'opinion de Baelor le Saint sur le sujet, eh bien, il avait la trouille de sa propre queue !

Cersei fixait Jaime comme s'il était quelque horrible apparition, et à un moment on l'entendit hoqueter un mot qui ressemblait à "valenkar." Stannis ignorait ce que cela signifiait ; c'était probablement une bêtise. Le rire hystérique de Jaime n'avait pas cessé, mais il devait bien reprendre son souffle de temps en temps. Cersei tira parti d'une de ces respirations pour annoncer de sa plus ferme et royale voix :

\- J'exige un jugement par les armes !

 _Vous ne pouvez pas. Jaime a déjà admit sa culpabilité, et vu les lois de ce royaume..._

Mais avant que Stannis pût seulement finir cette pensée, quelqu'un d'autre prononça les mêmes mots :

\- Tu ne peux pas. Dans notre système judiciaire, une fois que l'accusé a admis sa culpabilité, il n'y a aucun recours. Il ne reste rien aux dieux à décider.

Stannis cilla.

\- Bons dieux, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe pour la première fois depuis des décennies tandis que la voix de Lord Tywin résonnait à travers la salle du trône.

La foule fit immédiatement silence, et Cersei avait à présent une autre apparition horrifique à ajouter à son cauchemar éveillé. Tywin Lannister se leva, les bras croisés et une expression froide et dégoûtée se grava sur son visage. Il approcha la barre des témoins, d'où Jaime lui envoya un sourire en coin.

\- Père. Comme c'est aimable à vous de me remarquer.

\- Tu avais tout, jeune homme. La meilleure éducation, les meilleures armes, plus d'or que tu ne pourrais jamais en dépenser, et plus important que tout, mon nom.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu. Vous savez combien je cherche à plaire.

\- Je refuse de te laisser plus encore souiller le nom des Lannister avec ces saletés.

Jaime hurla de rire.

\- Me déshéritez-vous ? Tyrion sera heureux de l'entendre. Il a toujours voulu être Seigneur de Roc Casteral.

\- Ce bouffon difforme ne changera pas le château de mes ancêtres en son bordel ! Alors ?

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Ne vas-tu pas demander pitié ?

\- Pitié ?

\- Tu as tué le roi Aerys Targaryen en légitime défense et l'as empêché de brûler Port-Réal avec tous ses habitants, dit Tywin comme s'il enseignait une leçon à un petit enfant. Ses caches de feu sauvage seront recherchées et détruites. Ces bonnes actions sont suffisantes pour te faire pardonner si seulement tu demandes merci.

\- Pardonné et envoyé où ? Roc Casteral ? Le Mur est l'endroit le plus probable. Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que j'abandonne ma chère sœur à une mort solitaire uniquement pour vivre sur un mur de glace ? Si oui, je rejette votre offre généreuse, père.

\- Ce sera Roc Casteral. Tu dois prendre ta place légitime en tant que mon héritier.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je ne deviendrai pas le prochain seigneur de votre rocher si cela signifie abandonner Cersei ! Elle compte plus pour moi que vous ou votre héritage ne l'avez jamais fait !

Tywin donnait l'impression que son fils venait juste de le transpercer avec sa propre épée. Les muscles de son visage se tordirent lentement, se durcissant en une expression qui aurait aussi bien pu être taillée dans la glace.

\- Ainsi soit-il.

L'hystérie avait soudain disparu de la voix de Jaime, et ses yeux défiaient son père de le contredire.

 _Tywin Lannister combattra jusqu'à la lie, et plus encore_ , avait récemment dit Stannis à Robert.

Ceci était la fin amère du témoignage de Jaime, et celle du procès.

 _Va-t-il encore se battre ? Ou va-t-il reconnaître quand se rendre, comme un bon commandant devrait aussi savoir le faire ?_

Lord Tywin resta debout là où il était, et il semblait que tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage. Il rappela à Stannis l'un des mythiques Marcheurs Blancs, des créatures taillées à parts égales dans la glace et la colère qui avaient la capacité de tout geler autour d'elles.

\- Ainsi soit-il.

Cette simple phrase fut prononcée en un murmure, pourtant c'était l'une des choses les plus terrifiantes que Stannis eût jamais entendues de sa vie. Tywin se rassit sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jaime. Robert et Lord Estermont chuchotèrent entre eux, et Robert se tourna vers Tywin pour certainement obtenir confirmation. Tywin ne répondit pas, ne bougeant pas pour montrer qu'il avait entendu Robert, se concentrant complètement sur son fils avec un regard au passage pour sa fille. Robert haussa les épaules et se leva du Trône de Fer, la tête haute et sa couronne sertie de joyaux bien plantée sur son crâne.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister et Cersei Lannister, proclama Robert d'une voix forte, vous êtes déclarés coupables d'inceste, d'adultère et de trahison. Moi, Robert Baratheon, roi des Sept Couronnes de Westeros, Premier du Nom, vous condamne à mort en présence de tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux.

 _Nous avons gagné. J'ai gagné._

Stannis ressentait une intense satisfaction. Avec l'aide quelques tonneaux de vin et un effondrement total de Jaime Lannister, bien sûr. Tywin Lannister avait commis l'impensable et déshérité son rejeton doré à la face de tous, révélant à tout Westeros que son allégeance allait au nom Lannister et à lui seul.

 _Le nom_ _Lannister_ _va quand même être souillé pour de longues années, mon seigneur. Bonne chance pour trouver un héritier afin de perpétuer votre succession._

La foule dans la salle du trône explosa dans un vacarme incroyable. Des poings martelaient les bancs, des bottes frappaient le sol de marbre. Il y eut quelques vivats et des sifflets tandis que les gardes commençaient à traîner Cersei et Jaime vers les geôles noires, mais la majorité des sons était des hoquets de stupeur. Quelques cris exigèrent des têtes sur place, mais cela n'allait pas arriver. Jaime devait toujours être questionné sur ce qu'il savait des caches de feu sauvage du roi Aerys, et même Robert n'était pas assez stupide pour… Un cri perçant, terrifiant, noya tous les autres bruits. Cersei s'était arrachée à la poigne de ses gardes et jetée aux pieds de Robert. Tout son corps tremblait et elle tirait sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés.

\- Votre Grâce, je demande merci !

Stannis dévisagea Cersei, comme tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Il ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais vue dans un état pareil. Bien sûr, Cersei avait toujours été une manipulatrice douée qui pouvait verser des larmes sur commande, mais elle ne jouait pas à présent. La reine, à sa connaissance, n'avait non plus jamais supplié Robert pour quoi que ce fût avant, considérant comme en-dessous d'elle d'agir ainsi. Son chagrin et sa détresse étaient sincères. Elle sait que la fin est proche. Personne ne viendra la sauver. Son bien-aimé frère l'a condamnée, et son père était si horrifié par la vérité qu'il l'a reniée d'un regard. Stannis espérait personnellement que Robert n'écouterait pas les supplications de Cersei, car elle entre tous ne méritait aucune pitié. Des hommes avaient perdu la vie pour beaucoup moins que ça. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, les bras croisées et sa bouche pincée en une mince ligne droite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît ce que Cersei cria ensuite :

\- Mes enfants ! Je vous en prie, montrez quelque clémence pour mes enfants, Robert, pour l'amour de tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux !

Robert la toisa comme si elle était un cafard qu'il fallait écraser. Ses yeux bleus avaient un regard assassin.

\- De la clémence ? Vous n'en avez montré aucune pour mes bâtards que vous avez fait tuer ! Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas en faire autant pour les vôtres ?

\- Vous pensiez que Tommen et Myrcella étaient vos enfants. Certainement, vous les avez aimés ?

L'expression de Robert changea, mais pas de la façon qu'espérait Cersei. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait un tas de cendres alors, raisonna Stannis. Il considéra longuement son frère, remarquant non seulement son visage et sa voix, mais la façon dont il se tenait, comment ses poings serrés réclamaient un marteau de guerre.

 _Est-ce ce à quoi ressemblait_ _Robert_ _quand il a appris l'enlèvement de_ _Lyanna ?_ _Est-ce à cela que ressemblait le futur roi des Sept Couronnes quand il a combattu_ _Rhaegar Targaryen ?_

Si oui, alors Rhaegar n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance. La foule resta silencieuse, et tout le monde depuis les spectateurs du commun jusqu'à Margaery Tyrell fixait le roi et la reine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stannis avait peur de ce que Robert pourrait faire. Il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Davos sur Peyredragon.

 _Me pensez-vous capable d'assassiner des enfants innocents_ _, Davos ?_ avait demandé Stannis, ce à quoi Davos avait répondu : _La justice absolue ne protège pas toujours les innocents._

Robert paraissait prêt à capituler devant la justice absolue, à combattre la vengeance par la vengeance sans se soucier si des enfants payaient le prix à la fois pour ses propres péchés et ceux de Cersei. Les cris de Cersei étaient à présent pitoyables, et ses paroles étaient à peine compréhensibles à travers ses sanglots.

\- Pitié, s'il vous plaît ne leur faites pas de mal.

Stannis se leva, se préparant à rejoindre Robert et lui faire donner son accord aux demandes de clémence. La pitié n'était pas pour Cersei elle-même, uniquement pour ses enfants. La justice serait bientôt rendue, et les enfants n'avaient pas à en faire les frais. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ni n'avaient violé aucune loi. La fierté de Robert avait été réduite en lambeaux ces derniers mois, mais une fierté blessée ne valait pas les lieux sombres où la mort de Tommen et Myrcella l'emmènerait, à la fois personnellement et politiquement. Les sanglots de Cersei étaient les seuls sons audibles dans la salle du trône jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière s'adressât à Robert :

\- Vous devriez l'écouter, Votre Grâce.

Stannis croisa immédiatement le regard de Jon et secoua légèrement la tête.

 _Ne dis rien_ _, Jon !_ _Ne fais pas retomber la fureur de_ _Robert_ _sur toi._

Ned Stark avait hurlé sur Robert pour les enfants Targaryen assassinés, et cela aurait été la fin de leur amitié s'ils n'avaient pas renoué après la mort de Lyanna. Il se demanda si Jon savait cela.

 _Ceci n'est pas ton combat. Laisse-moi changer l'opinion de R_ _obert,_ _car ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une relation à détruire._

Jon soutint le regard de Stannis, mais au lieu d'obéir, il poursuivit :

\- Un vrai roi protège son peuple. En particulier les enfants innocents. Robert fixa durement Jon, comme prévu, et ses yeux allèrent de Jon à Cersei pendant un long moment. Il se retourna, regardant le public, ses juges, et même vers le ciel où les sept dieux dans les sept paradis étaient censés résider. Enfin, Robert desserra les poings et soupira profondément.

\- Vos enfants ne seront pas maltraités, Cersei.

\- Me le promettez-vous, Robert ?

\- Je le promets.

* * *

Notes:

1\. Tywin aurait-il déshérité ses jumeaux s'il avait été au courant de l'inceste ? Possiblement. Je ne crois pas qu'il savait que c'était la vérité, dans le canon, car rien dans la façon dont il agit ne suggère qu'il croie que ce soit autre chose que des mensonges mis au point par Stannis. Nous savons que Tywin n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Tyrion à échapper à la mort, et je doute sérieusement de la sincérité de tout ce qu'il dit à Tyrion à propos de l'envoyer sur le Mur, avec une arbalète pointée sur lui. Jaime a bien sûr tout révélé à Catelyn quand il s'est saoulé durant Une Bataille de Roi (ce qu'il a dû se sentir bien !), et il a ouvertement défié son père en refusant Casteral Roc dans Une Tempête d'Épées, aussi je ne crois pas que ce soit si étrange pour lui d'agir comme il le fait dans cette histoire.

2\. "Cet homme n'a aucune ambition, si ce n'est de se terrer dans Accalmie avec ses navires et son ami le chevalier !" Je tends à garder la fanfiction et mon amour pour TdF séparés de la série HBO, principalement parce que beaucoup de choses dans la série sont irrationnelles et ne rendent pas justice au matériau d'origine. L'histoire de Stannis dans la saison 5 une fois qu'il a quitté le Mur était si mal fichue que c'en était risible. Ce qui couronnait le tout étaient les commentaires des producteurs sur pourquoi Stannis, un homme qui avait mangé des rats pendant le siège d'Accalmie plutôt que de se rendre, irait brûler sa fille après que Ramsay ait détruit ses réserves de nourriture : l'ambition d'obtenir le Trône de Fer ! Sérieusement ? Ambition? Stannis ne veut pas être roi, car c'est son devoir et il est déjà le roi ! Et il n'a qu'une seule héritière, idiots Si le Mur était tombé et que les Marcheurs Blancs envahissaient Westeros (ou ce qui se rapproche de l'apocalypse), alors peut-être que sa situation serait assez sérieuse pour considérer un sacrifice, ou peut-être se sacrifier lui-même pour le bien du royaume. Hé, ça a bien marché pour Harry Potter ! Pour résumer, Stannis a très peu d'ambition pour quoi que ce soit. Il se sent obligé par son devoir, mais pas nécessairement par l'ambition. Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait avoir Accalmie à lui, mais que peut-il faire puisqu'elle appartient légalement à Renly (peu importe combien les décisions de Robert étaient idiotes)? Il est déjà au sommet de la hiérarchie politique, Robert étant roi, alors pourquoi s'ennuierait-il à comploter comme Petit-Doigt et Varys ? Il veut voir la justice rendue, mais il ne va pas lancer une force type Inquisition espagnole. Stannis me semble être quelqu'un qui voudrait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille à gérer ses propres terres et ne pas être dérangé par des idiots qui essayent de jouer à la politique. Vous êtes libres de ne pas approuver cette version !

3\. "Catelyn Tully était une souris, ou elle aurait étouffé ce Jon Snow dans son berceau. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a laissé ce vilain travail." Cersei, Un Festin pour les Corbeaux, Cersei IV En plus de sa liaison avec Jaime, Cersei est coupable d'avoir fait tuer les jumeaux bâtards de Robert. Et si elle avait épousé Ned, Jon aurait pu ne pas survivre très longtemps. Avec ce casier, je ne trouve pas inconcevable que Robert ait considéré tuer les bâtards de Cersei en retour.


	7. Offre

**Chapitre 7 : une Offre qu'on ne Peut Pas Refuser**

\- J'attends un remboursement immédiat de toutes les dettes de la Couronne envers Roc Castral, avec les intérêts précédemment négociés, déclara Lord Tywin directement à Estermont. Je me moque de ce que vous devrez faire – vendez la Forteresse Rouge à la Banque de Fer pour ce que je m'en soucie. Je pense que vous vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé aux Pluyes de Castamere quand ils ont refusé de rembourser leur emprunt ?

 _Je ne crois que pas nous ayons à employer des méthodes si drastiques, mon seigneur. La Forteresse Rouge contient bien des_ _parures_ _dont elle peut se débarrasser avec profit, et les joyaux de l'ex-reine Cersei_ _iront chercher un bon prix_ , musa Stannis.

Tout le matin, Lord Tywin avait listé ses exigences au Trône de Fer devant le Conseil Restreint. Il refusait de croiser le regard de quiconque excepté Lord Estermont, probablement car le Seigneur Main lui avait causé le moins de dommages, à lui comme à son nom. Lord Tywin ne regardait même pas Petit-Doigt, peut-être parce que le maquereau avait échoué à retourner Robert contre son cher frère. L'instinct de Stannis pendant le procès que Petit-Doigt avait assassiné Jon Arryn était toujours présent, et Stannis se traitait de tous les noms pour n'avoir rien fait à ce sujet à ce moment. Il fallait s'occuper des Lannister, cependant, et le temps de Petit-Doigt viendrait. Stannis ne s'était pas fié à cet homme avant la mort de Lord Arryn et à présent, il s'y fiait encore moins. Jusque-là Lord Tywin avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait, non que Stannis s'en souciât.

 _Il peut bien mettre un prix sur la justice, mais de toute façon il a perdu. Les vies de ses enfants sont_ _perdues_ _, et il_ _a aidé à ce résultat._

\- J'emmènerai aussi mes deux petits-enfants survivants à Roc Castral.

Robert haussa les épaules, mais Stannis vit le danger.

 _Rendons à Tywin Lannister Myrcella et Tommen, et nous n'aurons plus aucune prise sur lui. Je le verrais bien capable d'essayer de faire aux Baratheon ce qu'il a fait aux Reyne et aux Tarbeck,_ _comme il vient d'en faire si évidemment la menace. Il n'y aura jamais de chanson intitulée les Pluies d'Accalmie tant que je respire, entendez bien ça._

Stannis prédisait que Lord Tywin aurait toujours une emprise énorme sur la Couronne même sans cela, mais à présent les probabilités étaient un peu moins en sa faveur qu'avant que la vérité sur les enfants royaux n'eût été rendue publique.

\- Vos petits-enfants resteront à la Forteresse Rouge, Lord Tywin, dit Stannis. Si cela ne vous convient pas, alors je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous arranger pour qu'ils soient éduqués à Peyredragon, Accalmie, ou même Winterfell si vous faites plus confiance à Lord Eddard Stark. Vous et votre famille ne serez jamais empêchés de leur rendre visite, bien sûr, mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi votre requête ne peut être satisfaite.

\- Lord Estermont, s'il vous plaît faites entendre raison à _votre_ petit-fils.

Lord Estermont se frotta le menton.

\- En tant que Seigneur Main je parle avec la voix du roi, et le roi ne verrait aucun défaut à ce qu'a dit Lord Stannis. De même, je dois ajouter que Vertepierre est un fort plaisant château à cette époque de l'année.

Lord Tywin et Lord Estermont poursuivirent dans cette veine pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on contrat fût rédigé et signé. Après que Lord Tywin eut ajouté son élégante signature à côté du griffonnage à peine lisible de Robert, il s'adressa au roi et au Conseil Restreint avec ses habituels voix sévère et regard dur.

\- Je retourna à Roc Castral sur-le-champ. Je vous souhaite bien de la chance pour diriger ce royaume, Votre Grâce, mais rappelez-vous ceci : je ne cesserai jamais de défendre l'Ouest, mais vous pourriez découvrir que Roc Casteral ne viendra pas à votre aide la prochaine fois que vous appellerez vos bannières. Ni jamais.

Jon ne détourna par les yeux quand la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime furent décapités. Stannis saurait s'il regardait ailleurs. Il ne ressentit aucune joie à regarder la mort des jumeaux, mais il sentit bien une mesure de satisfaction dans le fait que le roi Robert renvoyait son bourreau et maniait l'épée lui-même. Ce n'était que justice, puisque c'était lui qui les avait condamnés à mort. Jon se demanda qui avait convaincu le roi. Était-ce Stannis, qui avait rendu la justice de sa propre main depuis que Ser Davos avait perdu le bout de ses doigts ? Ou Père avait-il parlé au roi de l'ancienne voie ? Peu importait, le roi Robert avait changé en mieux.

 _Bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de changer tous ses défauts aussi aisément._

Après les exécutions, Jon s'installa dans sa chambre et rédigea une longue lettre pour Shireen. Il n'écrivit pas beaucoup au sujet de la bataille, du procès, ni des exécutions conséquentes sauf pour dire qu'ils étaient survenus et que lui-même était en vie. Au lieu de cela, il décrivit les plages près de la Forteresse Rouge, tous les étals colorés sur les quais, comment Fantôme terroriserait la rue des bouchers si seulement il en avait l'occasion, comment Ser Rolland avait une fois trébuché sur ses propres bottes en sellant son cheval, la beauté des vitraux dans la lumière du matin, comment son père s'était mis en rogne quand on lui avait servir de l'eau au citron vert au lieu de l'aromatiser au citron jaune, la vue qu'on avait depuis la plus haute tour du Grand Septuaire de Baelor… Pratiquement tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, vraiment, tout ce qu'il pensait faire sourire Shireen et lui soulager l'esprit de sujets plus sérieux. Jon considéra lui raconter le jour où Fantôme avait découvert les gigantesques crânes de dragons cachés dans les entrailles de la Forteresse Rouge, but cela pourrait lui donner des cauchemars. Stannis ne dit rien quand Jon lui donna la lettre de Shireen. Il se contenta de l'enrouler autour d'un petit parchemin couvert de sa propre écriture et le scella. Comparé à la facilité d'écrire à Shireen, tenir sa promesse d'écrire à Sansa au sujet de la vie de cour fut un supplice.

Il fallut plus de temps que normal à Jon pour écrire une courte phrase sur la façon dont Margaery Tyrell coiffait ses cheveux : "Elle les porte le plus souvent détachés sans la moindre tresse, et parfois elle en noue la moitié en un chignon à l'arrière de sa tête." Les robes des dames étaient plus colorées et comportaient plus de soie et de velours que celles habituellement portées dans le Nord, aussi Jon l'écrivit. Il soupira, sachant que sa sœur serait complètement déçue de son rapport, mais il ne passait tout simplement pas beaucoup de temps près des femmes de la Cour. Stannis avait d'autres emplois pour lui que d'échanger des potins ou de parader en beaux vêtements, et il ne sentirait pas à l'aise même si son seigneur avait besoin qu'il le fît.

Le matin suivant, Ser Barristan attendait Jon quand ce dernier eut terminé son entraînement quotidien avec le Guet Municipal. Le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale était aussi stoïque et sérieux que d'habitude, mais il y avait un regard curieux dans ses yeux tandis qu'ils suivaient chaque mouvement de Jon. Celui-ci avait l'impression très nette qu'il était jugé. Mais pour quoi ?

\- Le roi Robert voudrait vous parler, Ser Jon, dit Ser Barristan. Je suis là pour vous escorter immédiatement dans son bureau.

 _De quoi le roi pourrait-il vouloir me parler ? Va-t-il me pu_ _n_ _ir pour avoir demandé la clémence pour Myrcella et Tommen ? Sûrement pas, puisqu'il a publiquement promis à Cersei qu'il épargnerait les vies de ses enfants survivants._

\- Puis-je avoir la permission de me changer d'abord ? Je ne suis pas en état de voir le roi comme ceci.

Jon désigna ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

-Je veux bien vous accorder cela, répondit Ser Barristan, et il suivit silencieusement Jon jusqu'à son appartement, où il enfila une tunique propre et son manteau gris bordé de fourrure blanche - le meilleur vêtement qu'il possédait.

Jon ceignit Fracas dans l'espoir d'avoir autant l'air d'un chevalier que possible. Le roi Robert accueillit Jon dans son bureau d'une voix tonnante, lui versant un plein gobelet de bière diluée dès l'entrée. Jon en prit une gorgée par politesse, déterminant de ne plus jamais laisser le roi le pousser à boire plus que de raison. Le roi ne perdit pas de temps en courtoisies inutiles et au lieu de cela allait droit au but :

\- Je n'aime pas quand on me contredit ou qu'on me dit quoi faire. Appelle ça un effet secondaire de la royauté, ou peut-être que j'ai toujours été comme ça.

 _Alors c'est au sujet des enfants de Cersei après tout_ , réalisa Jon.

Le commentaire du roi lui rappela aussi les innombrables occasions où Stannis s'était plaint de ses frères.

 _Vous n'avez jamais apprécié d'écouter qui que ce soit, si on peut se fier à Stannis._

\- J'étais en colère quand tu m'as pressé de montrer de la pitié pour les bâtards de Cersei. Tu m'as mis en pleine lumière, devant toute la putain de Cour !

Le roi Robert prit une longue goulée de son gobelet, tapotant une dague ornée de joyaux à son flanc.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, Votre... commença Jon, gardant les yeux baissés, mais le roi lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu avais raison. Je ne sais pas si tu parlais par bon cœur ou après avoir bien réfléchi à ce moment, mais néanmoins, tu avais raison.

Jon releva brusquement les yeux.

\- Un roi ne doit pas assassiner des enfants pour le crime d'avoir eu les mauvais parents. Que penserait le royaume de moi si j'avais laissé mes émotions m'échapper ? Je ne serais pas mieux qu'Aerys le Roi Fou - non, je serais pire que le Roi Fou. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais versé de larmes sur les gosses Targaryen assassinés, mais Tywin Lannister est responsable de ces morts. C'est aussi vrai que j'ai envoyé des tueurs après Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen de nombreuses fois au fils des années, cependant…

Le roi le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

\- Sept enfers, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de moralité. Je ne peux jamais ordonner mes pensées sur de tels sujets, au point que je finis par avoir l'air d'un idiot. Je ne sais pas faire la conversation, j'aime faire des choses tangibles. Mais n'essaye plus jamais de me manipuler comme ça, ou je pourrais être tenter de demander ta tête.

Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien le roi, et les choses qu'il savait étaient si contradictoires.

\- Avec de la chance vous prendrez le temps de vous entraînez plus avec votre marteau de guerre.

Le roi Robert se mit à rire.

\- Oui, j'ai bien besoin de le faire ! Avec plus de vigilance, du moins. J'ai dormi pendant toute une journée après cette bataille, et c'était plus une petite escarmouche. Je veux revenir à la condition que j'avais autrefois, et Cersei disparue, je me sens un homme neuf. La pourriture que les Lannister ont amené à la Cour va être tranchée, et je compte m'assurer qu'elle ne rependra pas racine pour moisir une fois de plus. En commençant par la Garde Royale.

\- La Garde Royale ?

\- Ser Jaime ne portant plus de manteau blanc, le meilleur ordre de chevalerie du royaume est à présent à court d'un membre. Renly a tenu tous ces foutus tournois dans l'espoir de trouver un chevalier qui en soit digne, mais les tournois ne disent rien sur la façon dont un homme se conduira lors d'une vraie bataille. Ils ne disent rien non plus de son caractère. Je veux me fier à mes épées-liges, leur faire confiance comme à des frères.

 _C'est moi qu'il regarde_ , réalisa Jon avec un certain choc.

\- N'avez-vous pas emprisonné Ser Mandon Moore pour avoir fait sortir Joffrey de la Forteresse Rouge ?

\- Lui ?

La question de Jon avait distrait le roi.

\- Il a été emprisonné un temps, jusqu'à ce que Ser Barristan me convainque de lui pardonner tout juste comme lui avait été pardonné d'avoir combattu du côté du Roi Fou. Tout ce que l'homme a fait était d'obéir aux ordres de la reine mais n'empêche... Je ne lui ferai jamais confiance, bien qu'il m'ait par inadvertance débarrassé de Joffrey. Peu importe.

Le roi Robert fit une pause et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

\- Tu es déjà chevalier, aussi ce point est déjà réglé. J'ai demandé à Ser Barristan ce qu'il pense de toi, et la seule chose négative qu'il a eu à dire était que tu es un peu jeune.

\- Un peu jeune pour quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu sois membre de ma Garde Royale, bien sûr ! Toi et ton loup géant avez été inestimables pour moi, et je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés quand la prochaine guerre se présentera.

\- Je...

Jon avait rêvé de devenir un chevalier de la Garde Royale quand il était petit garçon, bien sûr. Un bâtard ne pourrait jamais être le Seigneur de Winterfell, mais il pouvait s'élever pour devenir le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale s'il prouvait sa valeur. Jon eut une vision fugitive de lui-même revenant à Winterfell, revêtu d'une armure blanche, avec un manteau blanc fixé sur ses épaules. Père serait fier de lui, certainement, et Robb lui mettrait une claque sur l'épaule pour le féliciter. Bran voudrait suivre son exemple tout autant que celui de Ser Aemon le Chevalier-Dragon et les autres membres célèbres de la Garde Royale. Même Dame Stark sourirait avec approbation, car jamais elle n'aurait plus à craindre qu'il volât l'héritage de ses enfants légitimes… Le roi n'avait pas fini.

\- Oh, et je te légitimerai tant que j'y suis. Ferai de toi Ser Jon Stark. Ned ne devrait pas se plaindre, et je suis surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé une telle faveur avant ! Peut-être a-t-il peur de fâcher sa femme.

Il haussa les épaules, souriant de nouveau.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Jon ?

Le souffle de Jon se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le roi et le roi seul avait le pouvoir d'effacer la tache de la bâtardise.

 _Plus jamais n'aurais-je à demeurer un Snow, et tout le royaume devra me voir comme un vrai fils d'Eddard Stark. Ser Jon Stark_.

De simplement entendre ce nom donna envie à Jon de dire « Oui ! » au roi sur-le-champ. Le nom paraissait réel, sonnait bien. Mais alors que la main gauche de Jon s'égarait sur le pommeau blanc en forme de loup géant, les visions de tous les hauts faits glorieux qu'il avait encore à accomplir commencèrent soudain à s'évanouir alors qu'une image de Stannis fronçant les sourcils passait brusquement devant lui. Stannis fronçait toujours les sourcils, aussi cela ne fit pas tant réfléchir Jon que la déception qui était péniblement évidente dans son regard. Shireen apparut également, fixant le sol d'un air triste. Jon secoua la tête, tâchant de réfléchir à nouveau. Cette décision n'était pas aussi tranchée qu'il paraissait initialement. Il devrait se sentir honoré, sûrement. Honoré que le roi voulût un chevalier bâtard à ses côtés quand il chevaucherait de nouveau au combat – sans se soucier de la gloire réellement attachée à ladite bataille.

 _Le roi Robert veut que je sois un chevalier de la Garde Royale. Stannis veut... je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il voulait, sans parler de ce qu'il veut que je devienne. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ?_

\- Tu refuses mon offre, Jon Snow ? dit le roi, sa voix plus tendue à présent.

\- Non, dit vivement Jon.

C'était une place dans la Garde Royale que Robert offrait, et la Garde Royale ne se refusait pas à la légère.

\- Votre proposition m'a pris de court, Votre Grâce. Puis-je avoir un peu de temps pour la considérer ?

\- Comme tu veux, mais considère-la rapidement. Sache ceci, tout de même : tout ce que tu as à faire est de ployer le genou, déposer ton épée à mes pieds, et tu te relèveras en tant que Ser Jon Stark de la Garde Royale.

Le matin avait si bien commencé. Après avoir déjeuné de fruits frais d'automne, Stannis avait siégé à un Conseil Restreint hautement plaisant où Robert avait annoncé à tous que Stannis allait être formellement nommé Seigneur d'Accalmie et suzerain des Terres de l'Orage à la prochaine session publique de la Cour. Stannis s'était préparé à écrire ces bonnes nouvelles à sa famille sur Peyredragon, le dire à Jon et commencer les préparatifs de son déménagement. Mais alors, une fois que tous les autres membres eurent quitté la pièce, Robert avait mentionné nonchalamment qu'il allait demander à Ser Jon de devenir un membre de sa Garde Royale et offrir de le légitimer, le tout conclu d'un « Ned sera si fier ! »

Stannis avait immédiatement appelé Ser Rolland et Ser Andrew, et quitté le château pour inspecter la flotte royale. Il marcha le long des quais pendant la moitié de la journée, parlant aux capitaines, inspecteurs des marchandises et collecteurs des taxes d'amarrage. Puis il se dirigea vers le rivage, fermant les yeux et écoutant le fracas des vagues sur les rochers et le sable tout en sentant le sel de la mer. Quand Stannis rentra à la Forteresse Rouge, il gravit un escalier après l'autre, évita la salle du trône, le bois des dieux, les appartements du roi… tout endroit où il risquait de rencontrer Robert ou Jon ou les deux. Stannis serrait si fort les dents que sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal. Jon allait accepter l'offre de Robert. C'était inévitable. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? La Garde Royale était le meilleur et le plus célèbre ordre de chevalerie du royaume, et partout où il voyageait dans Westeros, un chevalier en blanc exigeait le plus haut respect. Et ce nom… Être un Stark au lieu d'un Snow devait être tout aussi tentant qu'un manteau blanc. Stannis savait que Jon le voulait, partager le nom du père auquel il ressemblait tant. Et autant Jon avait à peu près accepté son statut de bâtard, il le changerait probablement en un clin d'œil. Robert offrait à Jon plus que Ned Stark ne l'avait jamais fait – et plus que Stannis ne le pourrait jamais. _Et ainsi Robert me bat de nouveau._ Si Robert avait offert la même chose à Ser Andrew ou Ser Rolland, alors Stannis aurait été agacé, certainement. Les deux hommes étaient honnêtes, loyaux et avaient accompli leur devoir envers lui admirablement. Cependant, ils étaient indépendants et avaient le droit de prendre leurs propres décisions.

 _Mais pourquoi suis-je si gêné que_ _Robert_ _l'ait demandé à_ _Jon ?_

Stannis songea que c'était un miracle que ses dents ne fussent pas en train de se réduire en échardes à ce moment. Il n'avait pas compté à ce que Jon quittât son service si tôt, en tout cas.

 _Il n'est pas mon fils. Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas, et_ _Selyse_ _n'a jamais manqué une occasion de me le dire. Il a des cheveux brun sombre et des yeux gris, pas des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Mais il m'écoute. Il ne prend aucun plaisir à tuer. Il est l'ami de ma fille._

Robert l'offensait, réalisa Stannis, tout comme il l'avait fait sa vie durant. D'abord en donnant Accalmie à Renly, puis en ruinant sa nuit de noces, en l'oubliant pour le poste de Main du Roi... Et ce n'étaient là que les points principaux. Stannis avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où Robert avait ri à ses dépens dans leur jeune âge, les noms ridicules dont il l'accablait au sujet de Fière Aile et son incapacité à jamais battre Robert au combat. Les actions de Robert n'avaient pas beaucoup changé à présent qu'il était adulte, et il n'avait jamais accordé à Stannis le respect ou la reconnaissance qu'il avait mérités. Les récentes batailles contre les Lannister avaient amené un changement chez Robert, bien sûr, le conduisant à écouter et faire confiance à Stannis plus que jamais.

 _Mais c'étaient des occasions extraordinaires. Qui peuvent conduire les hommes à faire des choses extraordinaires, et qui sait si_ _Robert_ _se comportant comme il faut sera un changement_ _permanent ? L'ironie de toute l'affaire est que Robert ne réalise probablement même pas qu'il m'offense, car ce n'est pas comme si Jon était ma possession, que l'on pourrait voler._

Les rois obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient, n'est-ce pas ? Ils obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient parce tout le monde avait trop peur pour leur refuser quoi que ce soit. Des chevaliers rivalisaient toujours pour un poste dans la Garde Royale, et l'un d'eux ne se libérait que rarement puisque ces hommes servaient pour la vie. Mais quelque chose ergotait au fond de l'esprit de Stannis : Lyanna Stark. Lyanna était tout ce que Robert avait jamais voulu, comme Stannis l'avait entendu directement de la bouche de son frère. Être roi n'était qu'une conséquence malheureuse d'avoir échoué à la récupérer, bien qu'il eût détruit le dragon maléfique qui l'avait enfermée dans une tour. Tout juste comme dans les chansons.

 _Mais la vie n'est jamais comme dans les chansons, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme il n'y a aucun dieu pour nous sauver._

Et il y avait Ned Stark. Stark avait refusé de devenir la Main de Robert. Peu importait combien de lettres polies Stark envoyait à Robert, ou la noblesse de sa cause d'aider la Garde de Nuit. Robert avait été blessé par le seul frère qu'il avait jamais désiré, le seul frère qu'il avait jamais aimé. Et Jon Snow ressemblait et agissait exactement comme son père en surface, cheveux sombres et visage allongé complétés par une nature réservée et un désir de faire ce qui était bien, ce qui était honorable.

 _Robert_ _veut récupérer son meilleur ami, alors il se rabat sur le fils_.

Stannis était tenté de filer voir Robert et lui rappeler qu'en dépit de toutes les similitudes, Jon Snow n'était pas Ned Stark.

 _Jon_ _ne couchera jamais avec une femme qui ne serait pas son épouse de peur d'engendrer un bâtard. Est-ce une surprise que_ _Stark_ _soit coupable de ce péché en particulier après être resté si longtemps en compagnie de_ _Robert ?_

\- Maudit sois-tu, Ned Stark ! avait crié Robert encore et encore durant son dernier jour à Winterfell. Stannis n'avait pas oublié cela.

 _Oui, maudit soyez-vous, Ned Stark_.

Tout revenait toujours au dévoué, honorable Seigneur de Winterfell en fin de compte. C'était à cause de Ned Stark que Stannis avait été rejeté par Robert. Ned Stark avait reçu tout le crédit d'avoir mis fin au siège d'Accalmie, Ned Stark avait été récompensé par la confiance sans condition de Robert et Ned Stark avait été le seul homme que Robert avait jamais tenté d'aimer comme un frère. Et à présent c'était à cause de Ned Stark que Robert allait joindre Ser Jon à sa Garde Royale. Stannis se demanda si Jon était assez futé pour saisir ce que Robert faisait. Stannis commença à gravir l'escalier en spirale menant à son bureau. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et l'heure de son repas du soir approchait. Normalement, il aurait déjà requis que Jon le rejoignît, et le loup géant apparaîtrait pour se lover devant l'âtre. Stannis discuterait avec Jon de tout et de rien. Parfois pas un mot ne passait entre eux s'il n'y avait qui demandât d'être dit.

 _Robert a-t-il pris le temps de connaître Jon en-dehors du champ de bataille ? Connaît-il le garçon qu'il était et l'homme qu'il devient ?_

Stannis aimait penser que lui et Jon s'entendaient bien au-delà de ce que le devoir exigeait d'eux par leurs rôles de seigneur et de chevalier. Ils avaient tous deux des tempéraments et des façons de penser similaires. Stannis croyait que Jon le voyait avec considération et en retour, Stannis admirait certaines qualités de Jon – même s'il renâclait à l'admettre. Jon était, sans faute, aimable avec ceux qui le méritaient. Tous les jeunes gens de son âge n'auraient pas lié amitié avec Shireen ou imploré leur roi d'épargner la vie d'innocents pour une raison qui n'avait rien de politique. Robert aurait-il ressenti du remords à avoir tuer un homme durant une bataille? Stannis avait le sentiment que Jon n'avait rien confié au roi au sujet du chevalier Lannister avec cette faveur au dauphin. Stannis laissa échapper un long soupir. Cersei et Jaime avaient reçu la justice qu'ils méritaient, mais au prix de la vie de Renly.

 _Maintenant j'ai le château que j'ai toujours voulu, mais au prix de Jon et de son..._

Service ? Sa compagnie ? Son amitié ? Stannis ne savait comment le qualifier. Ce n'était pas comme si Jon allait partir pour toujours, il serait simplement toujours aux côtés de Robert, exécutant les ordres de Robert, parlant et souriant avec Robert au lieu de lui. Stannis souhaitait pouvoir conseiller Jon sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'être chevalier dans la Garde Royale.

 _S'il me demande, je lui répondrai, mais si non... C'est sa décision._ _C'est une décision d'homme, et_ _Jon_ _a prouvé qu'il n'est plus le gamin qui a franchi les portes de Wi_ _nterfell_ _il y a si longtemps._

Quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier, Stannis résolut de ne rien faire sauf respecter Jon s'il le voyait portant un manteau blanc.

Jon attendait Stannis dans son bureau, admirant la vue sur les quais de Port-Réal depuis les vastes fenêtres. Il avait essayé de trouver Stannis pendant toute la journée, en vain, mais cela valait probablement mieux. Jon avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il valait mieux qu'il le fît seul. Oh, Fantôme l'avait accompagné, bien sûr, mais Fantôme ne comptait pas. Fantôme faisait partie de lui d'une façon que Jon ne pouvait vraiment décrire.

 _Le fait que j'ai_ _e eu_ _des rêves où j'étais un loup est un sujet pour un autre jour._

Jon se dirigea vers la table, ramassant une belle conque blanche et la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre coquillages sur le bureau, tous ramassés par Shireen pendant ses rares voyages à Port-Réal. Après tout ce que Jon avait traversé ce jour, il était étrangement calme. Il venait juste d'annoncer sa décision au roi Robert, concernant la Garde Royale, et à présent il devait le dire à Stannis.

 _Je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise. C'est pour le mieux._

Jon pria les dieux que Stannis le vît de cette façon.

La porte de son bureau était grande ouverte, pourtant au lieu de franchir le seuil, Stannis décida de s'appuyer contre l'embrasure pendant un moment, les bras croisés. Jon portait toujours son manteau gris, Fracas pendue à sa ceinture tandis qu'il jouait d'un air absent avec les coquillages sur le bureau. Stannis étudia silencieusement son chevalier sans signaler sa présence, voulant retarder indéfiniment le moment où Jon lui dirait que Robert voulait le nommer dans la Garde Royale. Et qu'il avait accepté.

\- A-t-on déjà pris tes mesures pour un manteau blanc ?

La voix de Stannis était plus âpre qu'il ne le pensait. Jon sursauta, lâchant presque le coquillage qu'il tenait. Il le reposa rapidement sur le bureau, tout en ayant l'air d'un gamin pris la main dans le sac. Jon rajusta son manteau, puis croisa résolument le regard de Stannis.

 _C'est maintenant qu'il va le dire._

\- Pensez-vous que je veuille devenir membre de la Garde Royale ?

 _Bien sûr que oui_ , aurait répondu immédiatement Stannis, mais quelque chose dans la voix de Jon le fit réfléchir. Il connaissait déjà les raisons pour lesquelles Jon désirerait rejoindre la Garde Royale, avec enfin la possession du nom de Stark. Mais des raisons de refuser ? Le serment de servir pour la vie et de ne pas fonder de famille l'avait-il fait hésiter ? Il avait été prêt à tout abandonner pour rejoindre la Garde de Nuit à quatorze ans, alors cela n'avait guère de sens. Renâclait-il à servir Robert ? Stannis ne savait pas exactement ce que Jon pensait de Robert à part qu'il était le roi envers lequel il avait un devoir. Stannis s'était assez souvent plaint de Robert devant Jon, les reproches bâtis sur une vie à avoir été son frère, mais il n'avait jamais dit spécifiquement que Robert était mauvais ou maléfique comme Maegor le Cruel.

 _Jon_ _a passé assez de temps avec_ _Robert_ _pour former sa propre_ _opinion_ _sur notre gracieux roi, aussi mes vues n'auraient pas dû l'influencer._

Peut-être Jon voulait-il rester à ses côtés sans se préoccuper qu'il fût à Peyredragon, Accalmie, ou la Forteresse Rouge ? Stannis refusa de s'appesantir sur cette idée, puisque personne ne l'avait jamais choisi de préférence à Robert. Stannis fronça les sourcils tandis que Jon continuait à le fixer. Le garçon avait clairement planifié cette question - voulait sans nul doute que Stannis la considérât sérieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas.

La bouche de Jon tressaillit légèrement.

\- Bonne réponse.

Stannis attendit que Jon s'expliquât, ce qu'il fit :

\- La Garde Royale a été constituée de plus de héros que toutes les autres compagnies de chevaliers réunies. Réaliser mes propres hauts faits était l'une des premières choses auxquelles j'ai pensé quand le roi Robert m'a offert une place dans la Garde Royale, tout à fait comme lorsque mon oncle Benjen m'amusait de contes sur la Garde de Nuit. Mais alors je me suis rappelé ce que vous m'avez dît au sujet de l'héroïsme, sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas de vrais héros. La Garde Royale telle qu'elle est à présent n'est pas une compagnie de héros, et d'après ce que j'en ai vu, la moitié seulement d'entre eux a encore de l'honneur. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais découvert la même chose au sujet de la Garde de Nuit si j'étais allé sur le Mur.

 _L'honneur de la Garde Royale. Est-ce à cela qu'il pensait tout ce temps ?_

\- Penses-tu que la Garde Royale et la Garde de Nuit sont des causes perdues, alors ?

\- Non, dit vivement Jon. C'est juste... - il se mordit la lèvre - je pourrais aider à rendre sa grandeur à la Garde Royale. Le roi Robert veut faire des changements maintenant que les Lannister ont quitté la Cour, et je crois qu'il recevrait bien tout idée ou conseil que je pourrais lui donner. Ser Barristan sert déjà au Conseil Restreint, ce qui veut dire que la Garde Royale joue un rôle dans le gouvernement du royaume en plus de protéger le roi.

Stannis s'étrangla presque devant l'idéalisme de Jon, et il omit de lui indiquer combien Ser Barristan en avait réellement dit durant les sessions du Conseil Restreint au fil des années. Non que le Lord Commandant fût incompétent, mais il n'avait pas joué un rôle aussi progressiste que Jon le pensait.

\- Est-ce pourquoi tu as dit oui à Robert, alors ? Parce que tu crois pouvoir changer les choses pour le mieux ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Jon détourna finalement les yeux.

\- Et si je conseillais au roi Robert de nommer Ser Loras Tyrell dans la Garde à ma place ? Dame Margaery apprécierait un si généreux cadeau de mariage, et Ser Loras ne coucherait jamais avec sa sœur comme Ser Jaime.

\- Oh ?

J _on a-t-il entendu les rumeurs au sujet de Renly et Ser Loras ?_

\- Ser Loras et Dame Margaery ont tous deux des cheveux bruns, et il serait peu probable qu'un enfant à cheveux noirs naisse de leur union et soit présenté comme un vrai Baratheon, dit Jon comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Stannis laissa en échapper un rire sec en dépit de lui-même.

 _Donc il ne sait vraiment rien au sujet de ces rumeurs et de la vérité qu'elles recouvrent_.

Stannis s'écarta de la porte, les bras toujours croisés. Il se dirigea lentement vers Jon, ses bottes ne faisant aucun bruit sur le tapis d'un bleu profond qui s'étalait dans toute la pièce.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Jon.

Stannis s'arrêta quand il fut assez près pour toucher le jeune homme qu'il avait adoubé. Le loup géant se matérialisa de nulle part, titillant la hanche de son maître comme si lui aussi tentait de pousser Jon à répondre à la question de Stannis.

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui.

\- Tu...

Les yeux de Stannis s'arrondirent. Toute la journée il s'était préparé à entendre le contraire, tout en maudissant Robert d'être... eh bien, Robert. Ce refus était totalement inattendu, et Stannis découvrit qu'il n'avait rien de plus intelligent à dire que :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le roi veut que je sois mon père, alors que vous voulez que je sois ma propre personne.

Une légère rougeur escalada le visage de Jon.

\- C'est le cœur du sujet, en tout cas.

Avant que Stannis ne pût décortiquer les implications de cette affirmation, il demanda aussitôt :

\- M'accompagneras-tu à Accalmie ? Et tu continueras de me servir là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de temps pour considérer mon offre ?

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que je suis destiné à servir les Baratheon pour le moment, mais le roi Robert n'est pas le seul cerf du royaume. Je vous ai juré loyauté et prêté serment en tant que chevalier, et cela paraîtrait malséant d'aller contre cela.

\- Les vœux de chevalerie ne sont pas comme ceux de la Garde de Nuit, fit remarquer Stannis. Tu ne seras pas raccourci d'une tête pour changer d'allégeance entre deux seigneurs.

\- Je sais... mais je sens que j'aurai plus l'occasion de grandir en tant que chevalier - et en tant qu'homme - en continuant à vous servir. Le roi Robert sait combattre et inspirer ses soldats, mais il ne sait pas diriger. Vous si, par contre, et j'ai toujours apprécié apprendre de vous. Vous passerez assez de temps à Port-Réal à cause de votre siège au Conseil Restreint pour que j'en adi soupé de la capitale et que je sache ce que gouverner le royaume veut vraiment dire. Aussi, autant j'admire mon père, je ne veux pas me sentir poussé à devenir exactement comme lui. Lord Eddard Stark a fait quelques choix qu'il aurait dû éviter, des choix que le roi ne considère pas mal.

 _Jon vient juste de me choisir plutôt que Robert._

Tout un mélange d'émotions envahit Stannis. La surprise et le choc se trouvaient parmi elles, car tout le monde avait toujours été attiré par la force de Robert, son charisme et son statut. Mais Jon semblait estimer les qualités de Stannis plus que celles de Robert, ou du moins penser que Stannis avait plus à lui offrir que le souverain de Westeros et des Sept Couronnes. Stannis se sentait… touché. Mais il y avait toujours une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire…

\- J'ai oublié ! s'exclama Jon. Je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour avoir été nommé Seigneur d'Accalmie !

Stannis balaya ces mots, bien qu'entendre son nouveau titre lui donnât envie de sourire comme un fou.

\- Robert t'a offert un nom.

\- Vous m'avez déjà donné un nom, mon seigneur - un qui était bien plus difficile à obtenir. J'en suis satisfait.

Si un autre homme avait dit cela, Stannis ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais Ser Jon lui souriait, un sourire si plein de sincérité que Stannis ne doutait pas d'entendre la vérité.

* * *

Notes:

Jon était, sans faute, aimable avec ceux qui le méritaient. Jon est une personne très aimable, une caractéristique qui est souvent négligée chez lui. Depuis Sam jusqu'aux sauvages éreintés, Jon a la capacité de ressentir de l'empathie envers les autres. Mon moment préféré à ce sujet dans le canon est lorsque Jon dit franchement à dans Une Tempête d'Epées qu'il devrait laisser Mance Rayder voir son fils nouveau-né car ce serait une « gentillesse ». Stannis n'est pas une personne « gentille », mais jusqu'à un certain point il semble apprécier cette qualité chez les autres – comme avec Davos, qui est également une personne très aimable avec un solide sens de l'empathie.


	8. Retour

Et voilà, fin de cette deuxième partie. Mais l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Il y a encore un mariage à organiser, et comme nous le savons tous, les mariages en Westeros sont toujours ahem... pleins de surprises.

* * *

 **Chapitrer 8 : Retour à Accalmie**

_For me, it's a glance,_

 _And a smile on your face._

 _The touch of your hands,_

 _An honest embrace._

 _For where I lay it's you I keep,_

 _This changing world, I fall asleep._

 _With you all I know is, I'm coming home._

 _Vanessa Carlton, " Home"_

Le bois sacré de la Forteresse Rouge n'avait pas de barrals, mais son grand arbre-cœur, un chêne, donnait l'impression de pousser là depuis bien avant qu'Aegon le Conquérant ait vu le jour. Jon aimait toujours visiter cet endroit car il était calme et désert. Peu de gens dans le Sud vénéraient les Anciens Dieux, et Jon se demanda si les dieux voyaient jamais l'utilité de voyager si loin du Nord. Il ne le saurait jamais, car c'étaient des divinités silencieuses qui voyaient rarement le besoin de parler aux gens ou de les posséder. Fantôme reniflait les pampres de fumebaie poussant à la base de l'arbre-cœur quand sa tête se redressa soudain et il bondit aux côté de Jon.

\- Tout va bien, Fantôme ?

\- Ser Jon, quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer ici.

Jon se retourna brusquement à ce bruit. Quand il trouva l'origine de cette voix, il douta beaucoup que ce fût une coïncidence qui amenât Margaery Tyrell et son frère Ser Loras dans le bois sacré à ce moment exact. Le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient tellement et paraissaient si à l'aise ensemble. Jon se demanda si Arya et lui avaient cet aspect-là lorsqu'ils se tenaient côte à côte.

 _Dieux, qu'est-ce que ma petite sœur me manque._

Margaery portait une magnifique robe de soie verte, des roses dorées cousues sur le corselet. Les manches étaient longues et bordées de drap d'or. Bien que la robe fût tout à fait modeste, sa richesse ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était la nouvelle reine. Loras paraissait fort élégant dans une nouvelle armure blanche augmentée d'un manteau tout aussi blanc. Le jeune chevalier semblait très satisfait de sa nomination.

 _Bien. C'est le type d'homme qui adore les tournois et les atours de la chevalerie, aussi aura-t-il cela en commun avec le roi_. _Dame Margaery ferait bien d'avoir au moins un membre de sa famille près d'elle quand elle deviendra reine, car la Forteresse Rouge peut être un endroit très intimidant et solitaire._

Le roi Robert avait tenu compte de la suggestion de Jon de nommer Ser Loras à la Garde Royale, non sans lui avoir hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard ingrat. Il avait fallu tout le contrôle de Jon pour garder un visage dur et figé comme le visage de seigneur qu'employait son père durant la tirade du roi, se répétant tout le temps les mots de Stannis comme quoi le roi Robert n'était qu'un homme, et qu'il n'y avait pas à le craindre. Jon avait soigneusement planifié la façon dont il allait refuser l'offre du roi : s'assurer qu'il était assis et jouer de son inexpérience. Maistre Cressen avait dit qu'un homme debout était plus enclin à crier et rager, tandis que des hommes assis étaient plus susceptibles d'écouter. L'insistance de Jon sur son inexpérience n'était là que pour masquer la raison-clé de son refus, qu'il n'aurait jamais osé confesser au roi. Durant les heures qui avaient suivi la promesse de se voir Ser Jon Stark de la Garde Royale, Jon avait tenté de réconcilier le roi Robert qu'il en était venu à connaître avec le roi Robert dont il avait entendu parler par tant de gens différents. Il voulait le nom et le titre, c'était certain, mais servir un homme dont Lord Stannis se plaignait constamment et que Père adorait venait aussi avec. Ce fut seulement quand Jon avait pensé à son père que tout avait commencé à se mettre en place. Lord Eddard Stark avait été mentionné chaque fois que Jon avait parlé avec le roi, et bien que Jon ne fût pas gêné que le roi Robert parût mettre son père sur un piédestal égal à celui des dieux - car Jon croyait sincèrement que son père était un homme de bien et méritait véritablement louages et admiration – il voulait que le roi le regardât et vit Jon. Cependant, il n'avait pas grand espoir que cela arrivât jamais.

 _Si le vin peut amener des hommes à dire des vérités qu'ils n'admettraient normalement jamais à voix haute, alors le roi veut simplement que je sois mon p_ _ère._ _Et P_ _ère a fermé les yeux sur le style de vie impulsif et centré sur les plaisirs qu'a mené le roi pendant presque vingt ans, quelque chose avec lequel je ne serais jamais à l'aise._

Stannis, par contraste, semblait faire tout son possible pour éviter de mentionner Lord Eddard Stark, au point qu'il était offensé si Jon ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose au sujet de son père. Le nouveau Seigneur d'Accalmie respectait toujours Père, cependant, ce qui était assez.

 _J'ose dire que_ _Stannis_ _me respecte aussi, quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère de la part d'un homme aussi dur et cynique lui._

Jon se sentait simplement plus à l'aise auprès de Stannis que du roi Robert, et il ne s'était jamais senti poussé à être quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait devenir. Entre les deux hommes il n'était pas difficile de décider qui il préférait servir et de qui apprendre. Le nombre de bâtards que chacun avait engendré mis à part. Jon cilla, reportant son attention sur Margaery et Loras.

\- Marchez avec moi.

Margaery tendit l'un de ses bras gracieux. Jon le fixa, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Ma vertu ne sera pas compromise par une simple promenade autour du bois sacré. De plus, un chevalier de la Garde Royale me sert de chaperon, aussi c'est vous qui devriez vous inquiéter.

Jon prit son bras droit avec hésitation, serrant sa main libre dans le fourrure du cou de Fantôme. Ser Loras marchait derrière eux à distance respectueuse, assez près pour les voir, mais assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

\- Ce bois sacré est si différent des parterres de Haut-Jardin. Il y a un aspect sauvage aussi, tandis qu'à Haut-Jardin chaque rose connaît sa place.

\- En effet, ma dame, répondit Jon, se demanda s'il y avait quelque sens caché derrière cette affirmation.

Margaery continua à parler de roses et de fleurs et de jardinage tandis que Jon la menait avec obéissance devant des chênes, des ormes, des aulnes et des peupliers. Elle faisait des plans pour redessiner les jardins de la Forteresse Rouge, car actuellement ils étaient plutôt dégarnis et négligés. L'hiver ne s'annonçait pas encore à l'horizon, aussi y avait-il encore du temps pour faire pousser de belles choses. Enfin, Margaery tourna la tête vers lui. Le ton léger de sa voix se dissipa, de même que l'étincelle innocente dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait chercher, Ser.

Jon opina lentement. Il se le demandait en effet ; ce n'était sûrement pas pour ses talents à la conversation.

\- Je souhaite en savoir plus sur mon futur époux.

\- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui demander, ma dame, dit automatiquement Jon. Il y en a beaucoup qui se trouvent à la Cour depuis plus longtemps que moi, et...

Margaery lui coupa la parole.

\- Et tous ces gens ne le connaissent pas du tout. Ils s'inclinent et disent ce qu'ils pensent que le roi veut entendre pour recevoir les faveurs désirées. La Garde Royale le protège jour et nuit, mais leurs vœux les empêchent de divulguer les secrets de leur roi - même quelque chose d'aussi simple que les faucons avec lesquels il préfère chasser pourrait paraître trop personnel. Je demandais bien à Lord Stannis, car un frère doit connaître l'autre mieux que personne, mais malheureusement il me méprisera toujours à cause de mon père. Vous, en revanche, avez chevauché aux côtés du roi Robert au combat, et son amitié pour votre père Lord Eddard Stark est légendaire. De même -

Margaery se pencha tout près de Jon, assez pour l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de se poser sur sa bouche, ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et chuchotèrent :

\- Il y a des rumeurs disant que Loras n'était que le second choix du roi pour sa Garde Royale, second parce que vous avez refusé.

Jon regarda Margaery avec méfiance, s'écartant pour garder une distance notable entre eux. Il n'était pas au courant que quelqu'un en dehors de Stannis et Ser Barristan ait connu l'offre du roi Robert et le refus qui avait suivi.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, bien sûr, dit Jon, mais il eut l'impression que Margaery pouvait voir à travers son mensonge sans trop de mal.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Margaery.

Elle sourit aimablement.

\- Je voudrais que vous me disiez la vérité, Ser Jon. Que pensez-vous du roi Robert ? Pensez-vous que c'est un bon souverain, et plus important, pensez-vous qu'il me sera bon époux ?

Jon y réfléchit, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Le roi Robert n'est pas un monstre. Il veut être un meilleur dirigeant qu'il ne l'était, un meilleur guerrier, et par-dessus tout, un homme meilleur. Avec les bons conseillers autour de lui, le royaume ne devrait pas tourner pire qu'il ne l'est à présent.

Margaery ne dit rien. Jon inspira profondément, se préparant à dire quelque chose qui lui ferait sans nul doute beaucoup de mal.

 _Si elle n'apprend pas la vérité maintenant, elle l'apprendra plus tard et_ _sera encore plus dévastée._

\- Je ne crois pas qu le roi Robert sera un bon époux pour vous, ma dame. Il n'a pas d'honneur en ce qui concerne les femmes, et bien que l'ancienne reine Cersei lui eût été également infidèle, cela n'excuse pas ses actions. Je n'imagine pas qu'avoir une nouvelle reine le poussera à changer sa nature

. - Que pensez-vous que je devrais y faire, alors ?

 _Comme si je savais quoi que ce soit pour faire une reine ou une bonne épouse._

\- Soyez-lui fidèle, soyez une bonne mère pour tout enfant que vous aurez de lui, et peut-être en viendra-t-il à vous respecter. La reine Cersei méprisait tout et tout le monde, du peu que j'ai vu et entendu d'elle, et je crois sincèrement que vous pourriez être une bien meilleure reine si vous tentiez d'amener vos gens à vous aimer.

Margaery considéra ses paroles. Elle ne paraissait pas trop choquée, bien qu'elle ne parût pas satisfaite non plus. N'empêche, elle opina résolument comme pour se préparer à une bataille qu'elle ne pouvait escape.

\- Ce fut tellement courageux de votre part de plaider la clémence pour les enfants survivants de la reine Cersei. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont adorable, et aucun enfant ne devrait être puni simplement à cause de qui sont ses parents.

Margaery avait un regard distant, dans le lointain.

\- Si le roi Robert les avait fait tuer, j'aurais refusé de l'épouser. J'obéis à mon père en toutes choses, mais rejoindre les Sœurs du Silence paraît préférable à épouser un homme qui assassinerait un petit garçon et une petite fille innocents qu'il avait considérés comme les siens.

C'était la chose la plus honnête que Margaery avait dite, et pendant un instant Jon ressentit de la pitié pour elle. Il valait mieux ne pas le lui dire, cependant, aussi à la place Fantôme se dégagea de la poigne de Jon et fourra son museau dans la main de Margaery, s'attirant un rire sincère.

\- Dois-tu vraiment quitter la Forteresse Rouge maintenant, petit frère ?

\- Pourquoi Robert, je vais te manquer ? répliqua Stannis.

Il venait juste d'informer Robert de son intention de partir pour Accalmie d'ici une quinzaine. Les Lannister étaient abattus et Lord Tywin était censé repartir à Roc Castral l'après-midi même.

 _Qu'il y reste et y moisisse pour le restant de sa vie._

Il était plus rapide de voyager par la terre via la Voie Royale vers son château plutôt que de prendre la mer, et il était impatient de rentrer enfin à Accalmie en tant que seigneur des lieux. Un corbeau avait été envoyé à Ser Davos sur Peyredragon, lui ordonnant d'amener en sûreté Shireen et Selyse dans leur nouveau foyer par tout navire qui lui semblerait le plus adapté.

\- Je t'ai manqué quand je suis parti pour les Eyriés pour être éduqué par Jon Arryn.

\- Quand j'avais huit ans, je te l'accorde. _Avant que tu ne commences à envoyer des lettres_ _louant_ _toutes les vertus de Ned Stark et quel bon ami il était. De plus, quand tu étais parti, j'avais Père sans partage vu que Renly n'était pas encore né._ \- Tu reviendras pour mon mariage, bien sûr. Tu dois amener ta famille, car je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu ta fille. Sa grisécaille a finalement fichu le camp ?

 _Shireen n'es plus affligée de la grisécaille depuis plus de dix ans._

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre d'être présent à cette occasion pratiquement sous peine de mort, fit remarquer Stannis.

Au lieu d'être offensé, Robert se contenta de rire. Stannis détestait les festins et les fêtes, et il aimait ceux qui honoraient Robert encore moins. Mais sa présence était attendue, et le royaume devait voir que les rapports entre le roi de Westeros et le Seigneur Suzerain des Terres de l'Orage était plus forte que jamais. Même si le mariage serait plus extravagant et coûteux que Stannis ne l'aurait jamais souhaité, Lord Tyrell avait été convaincu de supporter la moitié des dépenses. Stannis avait aussi considéré comme une petite victoire d'avoir pu aplatir les plus absurdes idées de la Grosse Fleur – telles que servir soixante-dix-sept plats.

\- Je ne te demande pas de participer à une orgie, Stannis ! Prends un verre de vin et danse avec une jolie fille pour une fois dans ta vie ! Ou si la danse t'est aussi repoussante que le rire, alors tous les grands seigneurs du royaume seront là pour que tu leur parles. Les corbeaux ne cessent d'arriver, et plus de seigneurs et de chevaliers célèbres annoncent leur intention de venir chaque jour ! Même Ned Stark va traîner sa peau gelée depuis le Mur pour venir jusqu'à Port-Réal avec sa famille.

Curieusement, l'enthousiasme de Robert à l'idée de revoir Ned Stark ne frustrait pas Stannis autant que d'habitude.

 _Jon sera content de voir son père et sa fratrie de toute façon et avec de la chance, Shireen se fera des amis auprès des autres enfants de Stark tout aussi aisément._

Stannis avait aussi beaucoup à dire à Stark au sujet de la personne qu'il pensait se trouver derrière la mort de Jon Arryn, un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas confier à un corbeau maintenant que ses soupçons n'impliquaient plus les Lannister. _Si le problème est abordé assez délicatement, Stark pourrait être d'une grande aide pour amener Petit-Doigt devant la justice. En parlant de Petit-Doigt…_

\- Robert, as-tu songé à recruter un nouveau Maître de la Monnaie ?

\- Pas aimé tout ce que Petit-Doigt a raconté sur toi pendant le procès, hmm ?

\- Les mensonges éhontés de Petit-Doigt sont sans conséquence.

Stannis marqua une pause.

\- J'espère que tu crois bien qu'il s'agit de mensonges ?

\- Je t'accorderai ce crédit, Stannis. Tout homme qui chercher à ternir la bonne réputation de Ned n'est pas fiable, mais tu dois admettre que Petit-Doigt a soulevé quelques points intéressants...

\- Est-ce donc tiré par les cheveux à ce point de croire que je peux coucher avec ma femme ou me montrer généreux envers un ami sans que rien de malséant ne se produise en secret ? cria presque Stannis par-dessus la voix de Robert.

Il était possédé d'un soudain désir de faire arracher la langue de Petit-Doigt, mais cette langue devait rester à la bonne place pour avouer.

\- Je soupçonne que le nouveau Lord Consort des Eyriés fait des choses hautement contraires à l'éthique et parfaitement illégales avec les finances de la Couronne. Avec l'énorme dette que nous devons rembourser à Tywin Lannister, il ne serait pas sage d'avoir un homme qui a prouvé sa vassalité à Lord Tywin à un poste si important. De plus…

Stannis s'arrêta.

\- Vas-y, encouragea Robert. Qu'est-ce que cet homme a fait d'autre ?

 _Devrais-je parler à Robert de ma certitude que Petit-Doigt est derrière la mort de Jon Arryn ? Je n'ai aucune preuve solide, exactement comme lorsque j'ai tout d'abord soupçonné Jaime d'être le père_ _des enfants de_ _Cersei. Robert m'a crié dessus de ne plus jamais_ _lui taire un sujet important comme cet instant pendant si longtemps, mais si jamais il commet quelque chose d'irréparable ?_

Petit-Doigt était un adversaire plus glissant qu'aucun des lions de Roc Castral, et Stannis ne voulait pas que ce courtier de putes puisse jamais déduire qu'il était suspecté d'avoir causé la mort du Seigneur Main avant de se retrouver enchaîné derrière les barreaux des geôles noires. Stannis demeura perdu dans ses pensées si longtemps que Robert s'en irrita.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire. Alors ? Crache, ou dois-je te l'ordonner en tant que roi ?

 _Devrais-je me fier à Robert là-dessus ? Puis-je le faire ?_

\- Petit-Doigt a assassiné Jon Arryn. Je ne peux simplement pas encore le prouver.

La voix de Stannis était assez basse pour que seul Robert pût l'entendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond.

\- Je croyais que c'était Cersei ou Jaime qui...

\- N'en dis pas plus ! siffla Stannis. Donne-moi du temps pour enquêter sur le sujet et monter un plan pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ton mariage pourrait être parfait pour ça, puisqu'il sera sûrement distrait par toute l'affluence et les festivités.

\- Est-ce ton intention de faire un scandale à mon mariage en guise de revanche pour ce que j'ai fait au tien ?

 _Non. Ce n'est pas mon intention de t'humilier le jour de ton mariage, même si j'apprécierais que tu ressentes un peu de remor_ _d_ _s pour avoir couché avec Delena Florent où et quand tu l'as fait._

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Robert.

\- Ça te tuerait de suivre un peu la plaisanterie pour une fois ?

Robert fit une pause, considérant Stannis de la tête aux pieds.

\- Mais bon, probablement que oui.

Alors que Stannis se renfrognait, Robert soupira.

\- Tu es sérieux à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu as ma permission de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que justice soit faite.

\- Merci, Votre Grâce, dit Stannis en s'inclinant formellement devant Robert.

\- Oh, et Stannis? rappela Robert juste au moment où il se préparait à partir. Dis à Ser Jon que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Plus maintenant. Dame Margaery m'a embrassé sur la joue quand j'ai nommé son frère Loras dans la Garde Royale, et elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse. Peut-être ce mariage ne sera-t-il pas aussi désastreux que le précédent.

Jon n'avait jamais dit à Stannis comment Robert avait réagi à son refus, et Stannis doutait que Robert eût simplement souri avant de le laisser partir. Robert n'avait pas fini.

\- Je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à être si foutrement humble - sûrement Ned, aussi humble qu'il est honorable. De toute façon, Jon aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de bien pire, comme le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Il ne sera d'aucune utilité à personne sur le Mur à moins qu'il n'y ait des lutins et des trolls à chasser.

Stannis croisa le regard de Robert. Il se demanda si son frère tentait de lui faire ses excuses, un compliment, ou de reconnaître à quel point il était mesquin que tous deux se fussent battus pour l'allégeance du même jeune homme. Stannis ne poserait jamais la question, bien sûr, car presque tout était en paix entre lui et Robert. Pour le moment.

Avant que Lord Tywin et ses seigneurs ne retournassent dans les Terres de l'Ouest, Jon chercha à voir Ser Kevan. Il craignait la façon dont le vieux chevalier le recevrait, particulièrement après tout ce qui était arrivé pendant la bataille et le procès. Jon avait ordonné à Fantôme de garder ses distances, par respect pour le malaise de Ser Kevan vis-à-vis du loup géant - et le fait que Jon se fiait à Ser Kevan pour ne pas le tuer devant la moitié de la Cour. Il y avait un sujet qu'il voulait régler une bonne fois pour toutes. Jon lui montra le tissu bleu ciel avec le dauphin et les fleurs violettes.

\- Connaissez-vous un chevalier portant cet emblème ?

Ser Kevan l'observa. Jon attendit que la reconnaissance apparût sur son visage, mais elle ne vint jamais. _Est-ce bon ou mauvais ?_ Finalement, Ser Kevan secoua la tête.

\- Non, Ser Jon. Est-ce un de tes amis ?

\- Non. Je...

 _Je l'ai tué_ , se préparait à dire Jon, mais il ne pouvait prononcer les mots.

\- J'étais avec lui quand il est mort, et il voulait que je dise quelque chose à la femme qu'il aimait. C'était un soldat Lannister, aussi j'ai pensé que vous pourriez savoir.

\- Si jamais tu te rends à Lannisport, mon garçon, viens me voir. Je t'aiderai à trouver cette fille qui a brodé les dauphins.

\- Vous m'aiderez ? Même si j'ai combattu pour le roi Robert et sers actuellement Lord Stannis ? Même si je vous ai fait prisonnier ?

\- Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'était de ta faute, dit Ser Kevan, une touche de consolation dans la voix. Remercie juste tes dieux que je n'essaye pas de trouver une fille qui a fait une faveur avec un loup géant blanc, pour l'informer de ta mort.

 _Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse savoir cela. La seule personne qui sait que Shireen a brodé un loup géant et une biche pour moi est Stannis, et il ne va pas exactement le crier sur les toits._

\- Comment avez-vous...

\- J'ai deviné.

Ser Kevan haussa les épaules.

\- Ton loup géant est ce que je me rappelle le plus à ton sujet. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Ser Jon, vraiment.

Stannis savait qu'il pressait beaucoup trop durement son cheval, mais il justifiait ses actions en sachant que l'extrémité sud de la voie royale - et Accalmie, bien sûr - pouvait être vue depuis la crête de la colline suivante. Il avait depuis longtemps laissé sa petite mais encombrante compagnie derrière lui, un assortiment de gardes avec tout le matériel dont on pourrait avoir besoin. Ser Jon tenait naturellement le rythme, son loup géant filant joyeusement à côté des chevaux. Quand Accalmie arriva enfin en vue, sa grande muraille de pierre noire et lisse s'élevant des falaises surplombant la dangereuse Baie des Naufrages, il éperonna son cheval au galop. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent à son approche, et rapidement le châtelain Ser Cortnay Penrose apparut dans la cour pour le saluer. Le chevalier s'inclina, et Stannis remarqua que son manteau couleur de rouille était assorti à sa barbe.

\- Lord Stannis, puis-je être le premier à vous accueillir chez vous ? Le château a été préparé pour votre arrivée, bien que nous ayons été prévenus assez tard.

\- Je ne suis pas le plus patient des hommes, affirma Stannis en descendant de cheval, tendant les rênes à un lad qui l'attendait. Une fois que le cas des Lannister a été traité il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de traîner à Port-Réal.

\- Je suppose que vous souhaitez vous installer dans les appartements du maître, comme il sied à votre nouveau titre ?

Stannis aurait normalement opiné, mais il se rappela alors, une fois de plus, comment il était devenu Seigneur d'Accalmie. Renly avait quitté le château des mois auparavant pour rassembler des troupes à Haut-Jardin, et toutes ses affaires étaient probablement encore dans ces pièces, avec les restes de sa vaste garde-robe. Stannis ne voulait pas se voir rappeler son jeune frère et sa mort prématurée plus qu'il ne le devait.

\- Non, dit lentement Stannis, et il vit Jon hausser les sourcils depuis sa place à ses côtés. Je resterai dans les appartements que j'occupais durant ma dernière visite ici, pour le moment.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mon seigneur, répondit Ser Cortnay avec une autre courbette.

Stannis se chargea de donner des ordres à ses hommes, et passa ensuite le reste de la journée à marcher le long de chaque pied des murs d'Accalmie, inspecter chaque pièce et parler aux intendants, aux forgerons, tout comme aux cuisiniers, estimant dans quel état Renly avait laissé le château. Il n'avait pas fait un trop mauvais travail, vraiment, bien que Stannis soupçonnât que cela eût plus à voir avec l'efficacité du personnel qu'aucune idée brillante de la part de Renly.

Si ce n'était pour sa jeunesse, Jon aurait été incapable de suivre Stannis tandis que son seigneur parcourait Accalmie. Il n'avait jamais vu Stannis si enthousiaste au sujet de quoi que ce fût auparavant. Certes, Stannis s'était toujours soucié que Peyredragon fût fonctionnellement et défensivement au point, mais c'était quelque chose que le devoir requérait de lui. Avec Accalmie, cependant, il y avait un amour sincère, évident dans ses yeux tandis que Stannis inspectait le château, un amour qui n'était plus seulement un rêve mais un fait assuré à présent que le château était légitimement le sien. Les garde-mangers et les celliers étaient assez chaotiques en ce moment, car la première de nombreuses (on l'espérait) récoltes d'automne venait juste d'être ramenée. Des boisseaux de grain, des fruits et des légumes arrivaient par charrettes entières, et des intendants étaient occupés à décompter les livraisons et à prendre note de quels biens le château achetait par rapport à ceux qui étaient donnés comme impôts. Stannis s'arrêta devant une réserve de pêches.

\- D'où viennent ces pêches ? demanda-t-il à l'un des intendants. Les Terres de l'Orage n'ont aucun verger de pêchers pour autant que je me souvienne.

\- Les pêches sont arrivées d'hier depuis le Bief ! Lord Renly a pu négocier des accords de commerce des plus favorables avec Haut-Jardin durant ces dernières années, et tous les produits frais que vous voyez ici ne sont qu'une partie de cette abondance.

Jon regarda Stannis ramasser une pêche, la considérant pensivement. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait assez à "pas si crétin que je le pensais." Stannis appela l'une des cuisinières qui s'affairaient tout prêt, ses bras chargés de pommes de terre, probablement destinées à être découpées dans un ragoût.

\- Serait-ce un problème que de cuire une tarte avec quelques-unes de ces pêches ?

\- Pas du tout, mon seigneur, dit la servante, saluant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Bien. Je souhaiterais cette tarte pour mon repas ce soir, avec...

Les yeux de Stannis s'éclairèrent en voyant les nombreux tonneaux de vin qui s'alignaient contre les murs.

\- Avec une carafe d'Or de La Treille.

Jon le regarda fixement. Stannis lui rendit son regard avec un sourire qui pour une fois atteignait ses yeux et découvrait ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut retourner dans le château de son enfance en tant que seigneur. Une petite célébration est à prévoir, ne crois-tu pas ? Cela ne nous fera pas de mal de nous faire plaisir pour une fois, et un unique verre de vin ne va pas détruire toutes nos facultés.

 _Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Stannis Baratheon ?_

\- De plus, Jon, il est malséant de rester bouche bée à moins d'être un acrobate avalant une épée.

Jon referma la bouche, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait grande ouverte pour commencer. Plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, Jon rejoignit naturellement Stannis pour le repas du soir dans une petite pièce disposant d'une excellente vue sur la Baie des Naufrages et le détroit. Fantôme avait déjà dîné d'une carcasse d'aurochs, la bête ayant été abattue plus tôt ce jour-là et la viande découpée pour être Il était à présent en train de ronger un os devant l'âtre, et Jon se demanda si Stannis était agacé par ce bruit.

 _Mais bon, ce n'est pas très différent de grincer des dents, quelque chose qu'il connaît fort bien._

Stannis ignora le pain noir et le ragoût de bœuf apporté par les serviteurs, attaquant plutôt une tarte aux pêches tout juste sortie du four avec son couteau. La croûte était d'un brun doré, et le jus des fruits dégageait une odeur incroyablement sucrée. Il servit même à Jon une tranche et remplit deux gobelets d'un vin doré si pâle qu'il avait presque la couleur de l'eau.

\- Ser Davos ainsi que ma femme et ma fille arriveront bientôt, dit Stannis. Je me fie à toi pour montrer le château à Shireen quand je serai occupé. Elle n'est jamais venue ici avant, et je veux qu'elle se sente chez elle. Ce château sera le sien un jour, et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne fît pas de cauchemars au sujet des cerfs en pierre qui décorent les arches.

 _Dame Selyse approuvera sans nul doute, même si heureusement Stannis ne me demande pas de l'escorter quelque part._

\- Bien sûr, mon seigneur. J'apprécierai beaucoup.

Jon leva son gobelet et proposa un toast.

 _Si c'est bien une célébration, alors ceci ne sera pas déplacé._

\- Au Seigneur d'Accalmie ! Puisse-t-il régner longtemps !

Stannis garda si longtemps le silence que Jon craignit d'avoir fait une boulette. Mais alors Stannis pencha la tête et leva lentement son propre gobelet, comme s'il trouvait curieux d'accomplir un tel geste.

\- Au Seigneur d'Accalmie, dit-il, surtout pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers Jon et croisa son regard, bleu contre gris.

\- Et à son loyal chevalier.

Stannis était dans le bureau du seigneur - _non, le mien_ \- quand un garde l'informa qu'un navire arborant les couleurs Baratheon venait juste de s'amarrer aux quais d'Accalmie. Il cessa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, attrapa son manteau noir et or et fila en bas. Il était impensable pour un seigneur de manquer d'accueillir sa famille dans leur nouveau foyer. Stannis ne fut pas surpris de voir que Ser Jon et son loup géant se trouvaient déjà sur les docks, attendant que les passagers du navire débarquassent. Le loup géant avait probablement senti le navire et filé avertir son maître avant qu'aucune des sentinelles de service ne l'eût remarqué. Comment, Stannis n'en avait aucune idée, mais il y avait une relation étrange entre Jon et Fantôme, presque comme si chacun était une extension de l'autre.

 _C'est absurde. La bête est bien dressée, tout simplement_ _._

Ser Davos avait dirigé sa Betha la Noire jusqu'à Accalmie cette fois, et il fit le premier à descendre la passerelle pour informer Stannis que le voyage avait été complètement tranquille.

\- La mer autour de Peyredragon reste toujours libre de navires Lannister, bien que j'aie laissé des instructions pour la garnison, afin qu'elle reste en alerte.

\- Rien de moins que ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous vous êtes enfin mis à apprendre vos lettres, je présume ?

\- Maistre Cressen et Maistre Pylos sont des professeurs patients. Votre fille a essayé de me faire lire des livres, en dépit de mes protestations qu'elle me serait toujours bien supérieure dans ce domaine !

Les yeux de Stannis se posèrent sur Shireen. Elle avait gaiement dévalé la passerelle derrière Davos, serrant immédiatement Fantôme dans ses bras. Le loup lui lécha promptement la figure, à sa grande joie. Selyse pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation, ce que Stannis avait prévu.

 _Shireen ne fait rien de mal,_ _aussi il n'y a pas besoin de l'arrêter_ _._

Stannis vit Shireen regarder entre lui et Jon, comme si elle débattait qui elle souhaitait saluer en premier. Jon souriait comme un idiot, mais il inclina la tête dans la direction de Stannis. En un clin d'œil, Stannis sentit les bras de sa fille autour de sa taille, et sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes revenu, Père, même si vous refusiez de me le promettre !

\- Je ne fais pas de promesses si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir, Shireen.

La prise de Shireen se resserra. Stannis se préparait à la gronder avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

 _Robert n'a pas d'enfants. Il en a engendré en quantité mais n'a jamais pu les connaître, et les enfants qu'il a pu connaître n'étaient pas les siens._

Stannis posa doucement une main sur le dos de Shireen et l'autre sur sa tête, caressant des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens.

La Baie des Naufrages avait bien quelques belles plages, bien qu'il eût été inutile d'y construire un port. Si un navire n'était pas coulé à l'ancrage par une violente tempête, il serait certainement déchiqueté par l'un des gigantesques rochers gisant sur les hauts-fonds. Un sentier raide et rocailleux menait d'Accalmie jusqu'à la baie, et Jon et Fantôme y guidaient Shireen. Elle avait insisté pou comparer ces plages à celles de Peyredragon, et Jon était heureux de l'accompagner. Stannis était autrement occupé, tâchant de ranger le bazar que Lord Renly avait fait du bureau du seigneur. Bien que la pièce parût impeccable en surface, les traités importants, les manuscrits, les livres de comptes et les lettres étaient fourrés au hasard dans des tiroirs et des coffres, entre autres choses. Son seigneur ne serait pas la personne la plus plaisante à fréquenter en ce moment, s'il s'arrêtait un jour de maudire son frère. Shireen portait une robe bleu marine simple et pratique qui collait à la couleur du détroit, et ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue tresse. Elle avait le pied aussi sûr que Fantôme sur le sentier, et quand elle atteignit le bas, elle souleva ses jupes et courut jusqu'à la limite de l'eau, tournoyant se place quand elle y arriva.

\- Vous semblez déjà aimer Accalmie plus que Peyredragon, ma dame, mentionna Jon après avoir observé Shireen sautiller gaiement dans le sable et ramasser des choses pour les faire rapporter par Fantôme.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mon cousin Edric est ici et il est très gentil, et Ser Davos a dit qu'il amènerait son fils Devan, qui a mon âge. Je ne crois pas que je me sentirai aussi seule. Et il n'y a pas de dragons ici !

Jon espérait sincèrement que Shireen ne fût plus jamais aussi isolée. Son fou Barriol avait apparemment refusé de faire voile vers Accalmie, ce qui l'avait déçue.

 _De mauvais souvenirs de la Baie des Naufrages_ , avait dit Stannis sans préciser plus.

\- Soyez heureuse qu'Orys Baratheon n'ait pas insisté pour avoir un dragon comme emblème, alors.

Shireen ramassa un petit morceau de bois flotté et se mit à dessiner au hasard dans le sable.

\- J'ai prié pour toi et Père dans le septuaire tous les jours où vous avez été absents. Pour Fantôme aussi.

\- Vraiment ? dit Jon, surpris.

\- Tu crois aux Anciens Dieux au lieu des Sept, et Père ne croit en rien, mais je n'ai pas pensé que cela poserait de problème. Je voulais vraiment que vous rentriez.

Un cerf aux andouillers plus grands que le corps prenait forme.

\- Mère était contente de moi, de toute façon. Elle pense que je prends le chemin des Sept Cieux plutôt que des Sept Enfers maintenant, bien que, si elle entendait mes prières, elle puisse avoir une opinion différente.

Jon rit à cela, se sentant touché par ses paroles. Shireen poursuivit.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies écrit. Personne ne m'a jamais écrit avant, sauf Père.

Jon omit de dire que Stannis l'avait carrément forcer à écrire à Shireen, mais pas parce que Jon était réticent à le faire. Un chevalier bâtard composant des lettres pour la fille pucelle de son seigneur n'était pas une idée très sage, et elle pouvait se finir avec un aller simple pour le Mur – ou pire. Quoique Stannis pensât de ce dont il était capable, Jon était heureux que déshonorer Shireen n'en fît pas partie.

\- Merci, Shireen. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te faire sourire.

Jon trouva quelques galets bien lisses sur le sable et il se mit à le faire ricocher sur l'eau. Shireen parla pendant un moment des choses qu'il lui avait écrites sur Port-Réal. Elle n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois dans la cité, et même alors elle avait passé la plupart de ce temps enfermée dans ses appartements de la Forteresse Rouge avec sa mère.

\- J'ai joué avec mes cousins Tommen et Myrcella une fois, quoique la reine Cersei ait crié comme un putois quand elle nous a vus ensemble. Elle disait qu'il n'était pas convenable qu'une fille défigurée comme moi joue avec un prince et une princesse. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Père, car il m'aurait juste renvoyée à Peyredragon où personne n'oserait m'insulter – du moins pas en face.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as dit qu'oncle Robert lui a coupé la tête. Père et Mère m'ont raconté que c'était une traîtresse qui avait fait des choses horribles.

\- Oui, dit lentement Jon. Elle a donné l'ordre de faire tuer des nouveaux-nés, entre autres choses.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle va me manquer. Apprécies-tu Dame Margaery ? Sera-t-elle une bonne reine ?

\- C'est difficile à dire.

Jon ne faisait pas confiance à Lord Tyrell, et il était impossible de dire si Margaery serait assez courageuse pour parler franchement ou ferait simplement tout ce que son père ou le roi Robert lui ordonnerait.

 _Elle a été assez courageuse pour me demander ce que valait le roi_ _, et elle était prête à rejoindre les S_ _œ_ _urs du Silence._ _Ç_ _a doit bien compter pour quelque chose_ _._

\- Le mariage devrait être un événement grandiose, ajouta Shireen. Père ne semble pas trop heureux d'y assister, cependant. "Un spectacle inutile et totalement frivole", l'a-t-il qualifié.

\- Je pense que ton père a eu assez de la Forteresse Rouge pour le reste de sa vie, si tu veux mon opinion. J'attends le mariage avec impatience également, car mon père m'a écrit pour dire que lui et tous mes frères et sœurs voyageront à Port-Réal pour l'événement. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux. Et sinon, Fantôme s'assurera que tous les loups géants t'apprécient.

Jon aurait souhaité tous les revoir à Winterfell, mais il se sentait chanceux de les revoir tout court. Il était impatient de s'entraîner de nouveau avec Robb, de raconter des histoires à Bran et d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Arya. Jon jura aussi de poser à son père quelques questions bien précises, peu important combien cela le peinant.

 _Je suis assez âgé pour savoir qui est ma_ _mère_ _et pourquoi mon_ _père_ _l'a quittée_.

\- As-tu apprécié la bataille ?

La voix de Shireen interrompit les pensées de Jon.

\- Non.

Apprécier n'était pas le mot que Jon aurait employé pour décrire au mieux son expérience. Il avait été heureux d'obtenir une telle occasion, et de bien des façons cela avait été une nécessité. Il n'était plus un bleu, bien qu'il fût encore loin de devenir un adulte comme son père ou Stannis. Jon aimait assez combattre, et on lui avait dit qu'il avait les marques d'un bon escrimeur, de la part de rien moins que Ser Barristan lui-même. Cependant, combattre pour une cause qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui personnellement n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait rêvé.

\- Bien. Je ne l'ai pas aimée non plus.

Jon haussa les sourcils, considérant curieusement Shireen.

\- Mais tu n'étais même pas là.

\- Une bataille est tout aussi difficile pour ceux qui ne combattent pas. On est coincé à attendre, sachant qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer l'issue.

Jon n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé de la sorte.

\- De plus, je ne pourrais pas me battre même si je voulais, dit Shireen, découragée.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je peux à peine soulever ton épée, sans parler de la manier !

\- Les épées ne sont pas les seules armes disponibles, raisonna Jon. Une dame peut toujours faire plein de trous dans la peau de quelqu'un avec un couteau ou empoisonner une boisson. Ou mieux encore, tu peux utiliser ton esprit comme une arme. La force des armes comptera peu si ton esprit est aussi affûté que de l'acier valyrien.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Penses-tu que je te mentirais ?

Shireen fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Non. Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité, tout comme mon père.

Jon fouilla dans sa poche, retrouvant la faveur que Shireen avait soigneusement brodée pour lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Jon.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui ferait un cadeau correct pour Shireen. Toutes les choses que selon lui elle désirait et méritait vraiment n'étaient pas matérielles. Jon déplia la faveur.

\- Je l'ai portée au combat et j'ai réussi à la garder intacte.

Shireen traça la biche et le loup géant du bout des doigts, remarquant les taches brunes sur le tissu gris.

\- C'est du sang, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce le tien ?

Jon ne dit rien pendant un moment, se concentrant sur les vagues qui frappaient le sable devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Shireen le fixa intensément.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de cicatrices.

 _Pas en surface, du moins._

\- Je n'étais pas joli à voir après la bataille, et tu serais surprise de voir toutes les couleurs qu'une ecchymose peut prendre. J'ai été jeté à terre en armure, et ce n'est que par chance que je n'ai pas perdu Fracas en cours de route.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de nettoyer le sang. Tu me laisseras faire ?

L'espoir dans les yeux bleus de Shireen était si sincère qu'il aurait été impossible à Jon de faire autre chose qu'accepter. Entre temps, Fantôme avait attrapé un morceau de bois entre ses dents, penchant la tête pour pouvoir dessiner dans le sable – ou essayer, en tout cas. Le loup géant produisit quelques gribouillis et boucles parfaites et il fit un cercle autour du cerf de Shireen. Cela parut lui plaire, de toute façon, et elle récompensa Fantôme en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Sans prévenir, Shireen tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Jon.

\- Hé !

\- Mais tu m'ébouriffes les cheveux ! Père m'a parlé une fois de justice réciproque, citant une loi comme quoi un homme a le droit de faire aux autres ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! répliqua Shireen.

Jon avait l'impression que la loi ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait ainsi, mais Shireen avait le temps de rectifier cela. Stannis n'exigerait rien de moins de la future Dame d'Accalmie. Pour le moment, Jon profitait simplement d'être dehors au bord de la mer avec son loup et son amie, prétendant qu'il n'avait un seul souci au monde.

Stannis ne se lasserait jamais de regarder le lever du soleil depuis la plus haute tour d'Accalmie. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait plus souvent qu'à son tour quand il était enfant, et à présent qu'il était a man il ne comptait pas arrêter. Le lever du soleil contenait toujours tant de promesses, et assez de gens dormaient pour que Stannis eût la garantie d'être seul. Seul avec le silence et le calme que les matins amenaient, avant que le jour ne fît tout tourner au vinaigre. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire la grasse matinée. Stannis n'était pas seul pour cette aube-ci, cependant, et curieusement il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Jon se trouvait à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il était détendu, ses bras repliés alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le parapet. Le loup géant restait en sentinelle à côté de lui.

\- Êtes-vous heureux ? demanda Jon une fois que le soleil se fût complètement levé.

\- Le bonheur est pour les imbéciles.

\- Êtes-vous heureux ? répéta Jon avec insistance. Oubliez tout ce que vous avez souffert, oubliez tous ceux qui sont morts pour vous amener à ce stade. Pensez juste à ce moment, pressa-t-il. Êtes-vous vraiment heureux ?

 _Tout ce que j'ai souffert..._ La noyade de ses parents, la mort de Renly, toutes les insultes et les offenses de Robert. Stannis ne pourrait jamais oublier cela, et ce serait folie de le faire. Mais Jon marquait un point. Sa vie n'avait pas été qu'une tragédie après l'autre il y avait eu de bonnes choses aussi.

 _Telles que la nuit où_ _Davos_ _est rentré dans Accalmie avec ses oignons,_ _le jour où Shireen_ _est_ _née, et_ _la session du Conseil Restreint durant laquelle_ _Robert_ _m'a déclaré Seigneur d'Accalmie._ Stannis considéra Jon. _Et le_ _moment_ _où_ _Jon_ _m'a choisi plutôt que_ _Robert,_ _abandonnant un manteau blanc et le nom de_ _Stark._

Ces choses le rendaient-elles heureux ? Le bonheur était pour les idiots, comme il l'avait dit, et c'était globalement un concept qui lui était totalement étranger. Et pourtant…

 _Je suis le Seigneur d'Accalmie. J'ai réussi à ramener la justice dans le royaume. Ma femme et ma fille sont en sécurité, et j'ai mes deux loyaux chevaliers à mes côtés._

Il avait toujours le fichu mariage de Robert auquel assister, Petit-Doigt devait être appréhendé, et Ned Stark pourrait essayer de convaincre le royaume entier d'aller combattre sur le Mur gelé. Mais pour le moment, et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Stannis Baratheon décida qu'il était heureux.

\- Oui. Oui, je le suis.

FIN

* * *

Notes:

1\. Fantôme dessinant sur le sable a été inspiré par une scène de Dragon. J'adore complètement ce film (et sa suite), car en plus d'images et d'une musique épatantes, je trouve que le scénario est une histoire très bien écrite et adulte d'initiation et de fin de l'enfance.

2\. Robert mentionnant l'humilité de Jon est une référence à une scène dans l'Ecuyer de Peyredragon où Stannis remplace Donnel Noye et dit à Jon qu'il pourrait apprendre un peu plus d'humilité – et qu'il est plus facile d'être humble dans la défaite que dans la victoire.


End file.
